One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by Kimpisces
Summary: Heero's belief that a relationship should be based on a dance around the other goes up against Duo's belief that love conquers all. Who will win? Come and witness the dance...
1. Duo's Welcome

**One step forward, two steps back**

**Summary: **Heero Yuy is a boy whose never believed in love. Duo Maxwell is a orphan whose never felt its touch. What happens when these two boys meet and Heero's belief that a relationship should be based on a dance around the other goes up against Duo's belief that love conquers all? Who will win? Come and witness the dance...

**Warnings: **AU, slight OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Language

**Pairings: **4x6, 1+2+1, 1+R, 5+M, 3+4

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Meiran or Zechs. I don't really want to own Relena, Dorthy or Hilde. And I most certainly do not own anything associated with Gundam Wing. If I did, this kinda stuff would be happening in the show. So don't sue, there's really no point.

**Thanks: **To my new beta...Kat-chan who read over this and did the best job ever huggles her thank you so much -

**Chapter One: Duo's Welcome**

Duo Maxwell scanned the classroom as he entered it, automatically trying to find someone to sit by and maybe even be friends with. His violet eyes picked out a chocolate-haired boy in the back corner, who was surrounded by empty desks. Duo gripped his backpack just a little tighter and then made his way towards the boy. When he reached the boy's desk, Duo grinned, hoping to make a good first impression.

"Hi, I'm Duo. Do you mind if I sit there" he asked, trying to sound neutral as he pointed to a desk next to the boy. He didn't want to sound too enthusiastic, or the boy might turn him away simply because he was able to. Duo had met people like that before.

Cobalt eyes looked up into his and Duo felt as if those eyes were scanning his soul and weighing its sins for judgment. Duo didn't dare break the eye contact for fear of rejection but was relieved when the stranger finally looked back down at the book he had been reading.

"Sure go ahead, it's a free country." The voice that exited those lips hit Duo like a brick wall. If Duo had thought that _he_ had a neutral voice, then that idea had just been blown to high heaven and back down again. The voice that came out of this stranger's mouth sounded like it had never held a piece of emotion in its entire life.

Duo gritted his teeth and sat down, pulling his backpack under the desk and fishing in it for a minute to pull out his binder. He opened it and grabbed an unsharpened pencil from the pocket. He stared at the pencil sharpener which seemed to be strategically placed at the other end of the classroom, right next to a group of giggling girls. Duo sighed and stared at his pencil again. It seemed to be unfair punishment, and all he planned on doing was sharpening his pencil.

"Use this" the boy said, seeing Duo's predicament and placing a small handheld sharpener on his desk.

"Thanks a lot." Duo flashed him one of his best smiles, set about carefully sharpening his pencil, and handed it back when he finished. "I don't want to chance going past those girls. It seems that the ladies always go beserk over the hair." Duo fondly pulled his braid off his shoulder. "You'd think that it would be impractical by the length of it, wouldn't you? But it tucks quite efficently into a cap." Duo grinned some more but was discouraged when the boy just looked away and put his sharpener back into a pocket of his own binder.

There was an awkward silence for a minute. Then the boy ran a hand through his messy hair, and shot a look at Duo's braid out of the corner of his eye. "It must have taken a long time to grow it out that long."

"Yeah" Duo said proudly. "I've been growing it for as long as I can remember. I only trim it once every summer so that it will continue to grow." Duo smiled and then looked down sheepishly.

"My hair doesn't grow at all" the boy said simply, causing Duo to look back up. "It just sticks out like this." He motioned to his hair. "I can't tame it, so I just let it go however it wants to. My father thinks it looks like I'm some sort of hillbilly or something."

"It looks good" Duo said as he studied it briefly. "It's that style that some models would die for. You know, that 'I-just-got-out-of-bed-and-I'm-sexy-as-hell' kind of look." Duo blushed slightly as he realized what he had just said, but didn't look down this time.

"You think" When Duo nodded, the boy smiled softly and stuck out a hand. "Heero Yuy."

"Hero me" Duo asked, confused. He stared down at the offered hand with a frown on his face.

The boy laughed and Duo discovered that it was a rich, booming sound. He didn't know how on earth he had thought earlier that this person had no emotions at all in his voice.

The boy pulled his hand back and shook his head. "No, it's my name. I didn't tell you it before." Heero opened his binder and pulled out a piece of paper, writing his name down on it and then handing it to Duo to see. "Like that."

"Oh, I see. Heero Yuy, huh" Duo tried it out on his own tongue and fiddled with his braid nervously. "It's very different." Duo shifted closer to Heero. "You know, it actually sounds like a name from a story or something. One of those stories where everyone's name is based on their role in the story, so it's all really obvious."

Heero glared down at his binder, and Duo realized that his outburst had been taken the wrong way.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just meant" Duo hesitated, stroking his braid. "Aw, dang it. My first day isn't going the way that I thought it would."

"This is your first day" Heero asked, looking up, suddenly interested again.

"Uh, yeah. Didn't you wonder why you had never seen me around before" Duo gave him a lopsided smile. "Man, you're not very observant, are you" Duo hoped that the tone of his voice took the sting out of his words and was rewarded when Heero smiled too.

"Actually, this is my first day here too" Heero told him, his blue eyes holding Duo's, obviously not offended at all. "Isn't that kind of weird that the first people we both talk to are also on their first day" The colbalt eyes danced with mirth, and Duo found himself wishing that those eyes would look like that more often.

"Yeah, that is kinda weird" Duo repeated in agreement.

Then the bell rang and both boys reluctantly turned to the front of the classroom, awaiting the beginning of the lesson. A young man, young for a teacher at least, walked into the room and looked around. "Alright, let's all get seated so that we can start the lesson."

"Hey. Can we sit here" a blonde asked Duo, as he motioned to himself and a tall brunette whose hair all hung in front of one eye.

"Yeah, sure" Duo replied. "Name's Duo and this is Heero."

"Hiya Heero" the blonde said in greeting as he sat down. "I'm Quatre and this is Trowa. Nice to meet you two. This is our first day. Just met Trowa actually."

"Really" Duo asked in disbelief. "Same for 'Ro and me."

"'Ro" Heero asked, but they all ignored him.

"Wow, that's weird" Quatre said. "That would make five of us all together, then." Quatre pointed to a Chinese boy who was heading their way. "That's Wufei; he's new here too. They told me that it wasn't that odd to get new students at the beginning of the term, but I didn't think that there would be five of us in one class."

"Yeah" Duo agreed.

"Alright, let's get going with the attendence" the teacher called out. "As most of you remember from before your two-week spring break, I'm Mr. Tankin, your math teacher." He looked down at the list, then around the room, placing a check on his sheet. "Who is Mr. Chang"

"Here" The Chinese boy that Quatre had pointed out earlier said, as he slipped into the desk next to Heero.

"You must be one of our new students." Mr. Tankin said, smiling warmly. "It's nice to meet you, Wufei. We hope that you will feel welcome here."

Everyone turned around in their desk to see what 'Mr. Chang' looked like. They studied him for a minute, while Wufei glared at his book, as if it was the book's fault that Wufei had been noticed.

"You four must be the other new students. Why don't you all come up here and introduce yourselves to the class, while I finish the attendance" Mr. Tankin said, motioning to the front of the classroom.

Duo looked over at Heero and then sighed, heading up to the front. The other four followed him up. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei all stared at their feet, not wanting to have to face the class. Duo looked over at the others and sighed, figuring that he might as well go first, since no one else seemed to want to.

"Hi, my name is Duo Maxwell, and I just got transferred here from the other side of town" Duo said, figuring that it was as close to the truth as he was going to go in front of all these people.

"What's that supposed to mean" a brown-hair girl asked. "Did you get kicked out of your last school"

"Not exactly" Duo said, suddenly wishing he hadn't gone first after all.

"I bet that you're the orphan that my cousin told me about and said was coming to our school" a blonde next to the brunette said. She crossed her arms and turned around to face the rest of the class. "One of those lechers from the street." Everyone laughed at that, and Duo clenched his fists, looking down at the ground.

"Ha! It's true" the first girl exclaimed, and shrugged. "Oh well, whatever. It's not him I was interested in anyways. The one next to him is the hot one."

Heero tensed next to Duo, and tried to force himself to relax. It took him a long moment though, to calm down enough to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Heero Yuy. My mother's an actress and my dad's a soldier. My dad recently got transferred to the base here, which is why I ended up in this school."

A few girls gasped and swooned at the mention of his mother being an actress.

"Wufei Chang of the dragon clan. I have decided to continue my learning here, rather than with a personal tutor." Wufei spoke before anyone could comment on Heero's introduction and the state of his mother.

"Wow! The dragon clan? I hear they're all really rich" someone called out. "They're all laywers and doctors and such."

"We take our education very seriously. Therefore we succeed" Wufei stated simply.

Everyone looked at each other with twinkles in their eyes, as if they were planning something. Duo was liking them less and less all the time.

"Trowa Barton." Trowa spoke quietly, and people leaned forward to hear what he had to say. "Of the Barton circus. I travel to performances all summer and some of the winter months, and attend school wherever we end up stopping between seasons. That happened to be here this time." Trowa nodded his head as everyone sighed in awe.

"I would love to travel with the circus" one girl whispered from the front row. "It sounds so cool."

Yeah it does, Duo agreed. And Trowa sounded like a very down to earth kind of guy. Maybe he wouldn't mind being friends with a 'street rat', as many people liked to call him.

"Quatre Winner" Quatre announced in a loud, enthusiastic voice. "Yes, my dad does run the Winner incorperation but I still only get a thousand dollars a month allowance like most of you. The rest is put in a trust fund for me that I can't access yet." Quatre winked. "Just three more years"

A thousand dollars a month for allowance? Duo asked himself. And he gets more in a trust fund? That was more money than he saw in three months most of the time. He'd been made to feel like a small street boy again, and by someone who had appeared to be so friendly before.

Duo sighed as they were dismissed back to their desks. He stared at his hands for the rest of the class, not really listening to anything that was going on. All he could think about was the realization that the two people that he had hoped he could be friends with, were rich and probably didn't want anything to do with him at all.

Heero's mother was an actress, and by the gasps in the room, a really good one. Heero was probably as well off as Quatre and Wufei were. He probably had been taught all of his life to be 'wary of any lesser people'.

The bell ran to signal the end of the math class, and Duo gathered up all of his things, stuffing them into his backpack. He was about to leave, but Heero grabbed his shoulde,r and Duo stared at him sadly. Heero returned the sad gaze, and placed a piece of paper in Duo's hand. Then he walked off, not looking back once.

Duo opened his hand and stared down at the piece of paper in it. He sighed. It was probably just a hate note. He contemplated just throwing it out, but instead he opened it, a small part of him hoping that Heero was different than the rest of the rich people he had met today.

In neat, crisp writing were eight words that made Duo regain his faith in Heero being a good guy. A good guy that was worth being friends with.

_'Meet me at the Willow's Tree for lunch_,' the note read. Duo gaped at it. Heero Yuy, some famous actress's son, was willing to eat lunch with him, a street rat.

A huge smile appeared on his face and it managed to stay there though his next class.


	2. Rather Hang Out With a Street Rat

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back **

**Summary:** "Love can die but a dance can last forever. You may not be happy but at least you'll never feel the pain of betrayal."  
Heero Yuy is a boy whose never believed in love.  
Duo Maxwell is a boy whose never felt its touch.  
What happens when these two boys meet and Heero's belief that a relationship should be based on a dance around the other is put up against Duo's belief that love conquers all?  
Who will win? Come and watch the dance.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Hent, Violent Incidents, Dorthy Bashing, Relena Bashing, AU, slight OOC and mild language

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. I don't want to own Relena, Hilde, Dorthy or Meiran very much. I'd like to own Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Zechs but I don't! So there's really no point in suing me 'cause you're not going to get Heero out of it.

**Scene Changes:** I hate that line across the page with a passion. So I'm going to put a poem based on the story for the scene chances, okay? Good. lolol And there's a flashback...it's in italtic and it has arrows to point out the beginning and the end.

**Thanks: **To all of my reviewers _huggles you all_ and to my awesome beta kat! Yay!

**Chapter Two: Rather Hang Out With a Street Rat **

Quatre sighed as he looked from the schedule in front of him to the room that he was about to enter. He didn't recognize any of these people. It looked like none of them had been in his first class. Which meant that he was most likely going to have to sit in the back of the classroom, alone.

No one had questioned his presence here so far; they all probably thought that his dad had no time for him and so had shipped him off to a relative or something to keep him from getting in any trouble.

Though it was a pretty good accusation, it wasn't the complete truth as to why he had ended up here. If his dad hadn't walked in on him that day, then none of this would be happening.

Quatre heard a cough from behind him and realized with a start that he was blocking the door into the classroom. Blushing, he ducked his head and moved into the room. He headed to the back of the classroom where there was a group of empty seats and sat in the farmost one.

Quatre held his head up with his hand and stared off into space. He really didn't want to be here...

_->"You're sure that your father won't be here? That he's not coming home until late?" Quatre's then boyfriend, Zechs Merquise had asked as Quatre had slowly pulled him down the hallway to his room. _

_"I'm positive," Quatre replied as he lavished Zech's neck with kisses. "So just relax. None of the servants are going to come in my room with the towel on the doorknob; they know better by now. No one's going to bother us." Quatre grinned and kissed Zech's mouth feverishly. "So stop worrying. It'll be fine. Just enjoy." Quatre winked and pulled Zechs into the room and closed the door as he put the handy towel on the doorknob. _

_"Well, if you're sure," Zechs said hesitantly and then kissed Quatre himself. Quatre grinned and let Zechs move them back towards the bed as he fumbled with Zech's shirt buttons. _

_Quatre's tongue entered Zech's mouth as he finally got the shirt off of Zech's shoulders and threw it in some random direction across the room. Quatre's hands slid down Zech's back and was just about to push his pants down when he heard the door whip open. _

_Both Quatre and Zechs quickly jumped away from each other in reflex and Quatre's eyes rushed to the door, wondering who on earth would ignore his towel and just come in here. The person that Quatre found standing there, made his heart stop. _

_Quatre coughed and tried to figure out exactly what his father had seen. "Uh dad, what are you doing home? I thought that you had a late meeting tonight." _

_"I cancelled it so that I could come home and spend some time with my son," his father answered angrily, turning to Zechs, no doubt trying to figure out where he knew him from. Quatre knew that as soon as he remembered Zech's name, he would phone his parents as soon as possible. _

_Quatre didn't know what to do and turned to look helplessly at Zechs who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He knew that his father would tell Zech's father and Zechs knew it too. Zechs also knew that as soon as that happened, Zechs would be sent to a boarding school faster than you could say 'disowned'. _

_Quatre wanted to say something to Zechs to comfort him, but what was there to say in this sort of situation? _

_"Ah." Quatre's hopes collasped as he realized that his father had finally recalled the name of his friend. "Zechs Merquise, right?" Quatre's father didn't wait for confirmation. "I know your father quite well. I don't think that he would appreciate knowing that his son is up here with mine, doing who the hell knows what! Now get the hell out of my house before I call your father and make it so you can't get another job in your life, except for standing on the street corner whoring yourself. Do you hear me?" _

_Zechs whimpered, shot an apologetic look at Quatre, and ran for it. He didn't even bother to grab his shirt. _

_Quatre's father than turned back to Quatre. "I never believed that my own son would turn out to be a fag!" his father growled, glancing around the room as if the source of Quatre's homosexuality was something physical in there. "Didn't I raise you right? Didn't I give you everything that you could ever want? Didn't I give you it all?" _

_"Of course, Dad," Quatre managed to say, trying not to cry as he knew that would make his father even madder. "But-" _

_"Then why on earth did I find you with a boy?" his father raged, his blue eyes turning as dark as the ocean during a storm. "I had always expected to find you in bed with someone. I never doubted that. I know what teenage horomones are like. But why on earth did you have to make it a boy? Why couldn't you just find some nice girl to sleep with?" _

_"I'm sorry, Dad. I just don't-" Quatre tried to keep himself under control. He couldn't break now, he just couldn't. Not for his own sake or for Zechs's."I just don't like girls." _

_"YOU WHAT? You just don't like girls!" his father bellowed. Quatre closed his eyes, not wanting to see his father's face anymore. Maybe it would make it easier to get through this. "Unless you're a girl, then you like girls. That's all there is to it. What do you mean you don't like girls? You don't just not like girls! You choose not to like girls! That's what you do!" _

_"No, Dad, it's not like that." _

_"Yes, it is!" Quatre's father's voice sounded closer. Afraid that he was going to get hit by him, Quatre reopened his eyes. "You will go and live with your uncle, Quatre. That's the end of this. You will go there and you will not see this boy again. You will learn how to correct your own mistakes, and you will like girls! Do you understand me?" _

_"But Dad-" _

_"There are no more buts, Quatre! You will do this, or you will be disowned. I don't care what anyone thinks. This is my decision and you will be a normal boy." With that Quatre's father turned around and left the room. _

_Quatre finally allowed himself to sink down to his knees and cry. Crying for his father's anger, crying for Zechs, and crying for himself. -_

"Hey, Quatre?" a soft voice asked, bringing Quatre back from his memory to the present time. "You looked like you were lost in thought. Is there anything wrong?"

Quatre looked up at Trowa, who was standing there smiling down at him warmly, and he nearly swooned. No one had ever looked at him like that before. There was so much concern in Trowa's eyes for him. Not even Zechs had ever looked at him like that. Never.

Quatre looked away sadly. It was probably all just a lie, though. How could someone who had known him for just a few hours look at him in concern? How could someone who didn't even know him feel worried for him? It just didn't happen. It was all just a lie. If his father, who he had thought loved him at least a little, could hate him after knowing him for so long, than no one could really like him after knowing him for so little time.

Besides, if Trowa knew that Quatre had just been thinking that, he'd look at him the same way his father had when he had found out. And there was nothing that Quatre could ever want less than to have anyone ever look at him that way again. If that meant that he had to live a lie, then so be it.

"Quatre?" Trowa leaned in, catching Quatre's attention.

Quatre realized that he hadn't responded to Trowa's question yet, and that he was probably getting even more concerned, if he was even concerned in the first place. He probably wasn't, but there was something at the bottom of Quatre's being that made him want to think he was.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing's wrong, don't worry about it. I just thought that I was going to be all alone in this class," Quatre said quickly, hoping to satisify Trowa's curiousity. Trowa's eyes didn't change though, and so Quatre continued on hurriedly. "I just didn't want to be alone, you know. It's scary to be alone in a new school. You never know what kind of queers you'll meet."

Trowa looked away, and Quatre tried to figure out what he had said wrong. But before he could, Trowa looked back and smiled. "I'm glad that you're okay now. Heero has invited us to eat lunch with him and Duo."

Quatre frowned. "Are you sure that we can trust Duo? He's probably a pick pocket or something." Quatre shook his head. That was one of the first things his father had taught him. Never trust someone off the street, they were all tricky bastards. "I've seen his kind before. They'll do anything they can to get money, you know. I've seen them rob old ladies, beg from the same old ladies they stole from, and whore themselves at night. It doesn't matter to them."

"You shouldn't stereotype people because of where they come from. If he did any of that, and it's a big if, he probably had a good reason to do so. Human instinct says that you will do anything to try and survive," Trowa said softly. "You don't even know how he ended up on the street or how long ago it was. For all you know, he may have just been on the street for a couple of months or something. You can't just condemn him like everyone else does because you know some exceptions."

"I agree with Barton on this," Wufei chimed in. "Everyone deserves the chance to either seperate themselves from the group or to join it. You can't just decide their fates because you think you're better than them. I also believe, from talking to him, Yuy has a good sense of morals and would only befriend someone who had them as well. Therefore, if Yuy is going to give Maxwell a chance, then why shouldn't we? It's only fair. Besides, if you were in Maxwell's shoes, wouldn't you hope that we'd give you a chance, too? We are willing to give you a chance to be a friend of ours right now, so do the same to others in return."

Trowa nodded and Quatre swallowed hard. Yeah, sure, maybe right now they were willing to give him a chance, but how long would their friendship last when they found out what Quatre was really like?

Quatre hoped for his own sake that they wouldn't shun him. Trowa reminded him of Zechs and it comforted him to be around something so familiar. Besides, Quatre didn't want to be all alone here as well.

_**The dance is all I'll ever need**_

_**It's the only way for me to breathe**_

_**At night while my thoughts drift away**_

_**And my sanity does try to stray **_

Wufei slipped into a desk next to Trowa Barton and sighed. The first day of school seemed to be so dull to him. Math class so far had just been reviewal of all the things that he already knew; and consequently, it was incredibly boring. All he could hope was that socials class would be a bit more interesting than he expected it would be.

Barton was telling Winner to give Maxwell a chance and Wufei had to agree with him. Maxwell came off as a good person; therefore, they needed to give him a chance to confirm that or deny it. Besides, Wufei's clan had expanded by befriending those that no one else would go near, and they had definitely prospered because of it.

"I agree with Barton on this." Wufei voiced his opinion. "Everyone deserves the chance to either seperate themselves from the group or to join it. You can't just decide their fates because you think you're better than them. I also believe, from talking to him, that Yuy has a good sense of morals and would only befriend someone who had them as well. Therefore, if Yuy is going to give Maxwell a chance, then why shouldn't we? It's only fair. Besides, if you were in Maxwell's shoes, wouldn't you hope that we'd give you a chance, too? We are willing to give you a chance to be a friend of ours right now, so do the same to others in return."

Winner fell into deep thought, and Wufei again ignored the two. He hadn't been lying about Heero's judgment. For someone who obviously got a lot of attention due to who his parents were, he seemed to have his feet planted quite firmly on the ground. Wufei respected that a lot, and so he respected Heero.

As for Maxwell, Wufei did not yet know what kind of person he was or what to really think of him yet. Street rats could indeed be very rude and conniving, but Maxwell didn't act like a street rat. He acted like a well-raised person, who just got embarassed when people talked about him the way the snobs had earlier. A proper conversation with Maxwell would, of course, tell Wufei all that he needed to know, but that would have to wait until lunch at least.

The teacher began to talk, and Wufei forced himself to pay attention. It was mostly boring, but Wufei refrained from falling asleep during the lesson. He looked over at Barton and Winner, to see how they were doing. They were in the midst of a note passing session, and Wufei looked away. Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention back to the front of the class until something hit him in the head.

Wufei scowled, looking around to see what was going on. No one was paying any attention to him, and most people were either passing notes or chatting with friends. He scanned the floor and spotted a small piece of crumpled of paper. He reached down, picked it up and looked around again. Still no one was looking at him. He wondered what was going on.

Wufei uncrinkled the note and read it.

_"W.C.- Wow, you look positively bored. Wanna talk? I heard that you're going to hang out with that street rat at lunch. What a complete waste of your time. I'm sure there are many other things that are worth doing and a thousand other people worth talking to. -D.C. (the blonde sitting next to you)"_

Wufei glared at the note. Obviously this was one of those idiotic snobs that believed that they were three times better than anyone else, and a thousand times better than anyone without a lot of money.

Wufei picked up his pen and wrote, _"A thousand other people like you?"_ in crisp, clean writing and threw the note back. Smiling as the note landed perfectly on her desk, Wufei turned back to the teacher.

He didn't care to see the girl's reaction, and was surprised when another note hit him in the head. This time it read, _"Well, I suppose I could be better than the others. Why don't you eat lunch with me, instead of that brat, and see-D.C.". _

Wufei rolled his eyes and picked up his pen once more. He wrote, _"I'd rather spend my time with a street rat than a snob." _Wufei tossed the paper back while the teacher was writing on the chalk board and stretched, bored.

Barton glanced over at Wufei, giving him a questioning look. Wufei merely shrugged and mouthed that he would tell him later. Barton nodded and then went back to writing notes to Winner.

Another piece of paper hit Wufei on the head and he opened it up, smiling as he read. _"You'll regret calling me that! I will make sure that you never make a good friend again."_

Wufei merely looked over at here, made sure that she was watching and then balled up the note and tossed it into the nearby garbage can. Her eyes sparked with anger. Wufei grinned and looked away.

The bell rang and Wufei gathered up his stuff. Barton and Winner waited patiently by the door for him. On his way out, however, the blonde girl stepped in front of him.

"Why on earth would you, someone who obviously knows the importance of money, choose a street rat over me?" the blonde, D.C, asked, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

Wufei smiled down at her and took her hand. "You're right, I do know how much money is worth. And you're right, money is a very nice friend-getter." D.C's face lit up and she smiled back at Wufei, sure that he was coming around. "However, having a good personality is quite a better way." With that Wufei dropped her hand and walked away, leaving the girl frozen as she stared after him.

As he walked past them, he realized that Barton's and Winner's eyes were dancing with mirth. Wufei couldn't help but grin back in return, and all of them left the classrom with huge grins on their faces.

"Duo and Heero should have been there to see that!" Winner proclaimed. "I never knew that members of the dragon clan could be so nasty."

"I wasn't nasty," Wufei remarked. "I was just firm in my disagreement of her beliefs. That's all it was."

"Well, whatever you call it. It was very amusing to watch!" Winner exclaimed with a chuckle. "That you can't argue with."

"Indeed," Barton agreed with a nod, his eyes still flooded with laughter. "You can say that again. Hope you didn't want to go out with that girl or anything, because I don't think that you've made it on to her list of favourite people after that one."

"What? Going out with that piece of trash? Never!" Wufei mocked.

The three of them laughed about it until they reached the willow tree and saw that Maxwell was standing there, alone. He saw the three of them too and looked like he was about to run for the hills.

Wufei raised one of his hands and waved to the long-haired boy. "Hey there, Maxwell. I thought that Heero was eating with us too. Where did he run off to?"

Maxwell eyed the three of them for a second, trying to figure out what to do about them, and then shrugged. "He hasn't showed up yet. My class was right there," he said, pointing to a set of windows that were right next to a door which led outside. "So I got here right after the bell rang."

Winner shrugged. "Heero probably got stuck at the other end of the school or something like that." He sat down below the tree. "Well, let's all take a seat before someone decides to steal our spots."

"So, Trowa, you live somewhere different every year?" Maxwell asked as he opened up his lunch bag. When Barton nodded, he sighed wistufully. "I wish I could do that. I'd give anything to leave this town and go somewhere else. I've never even been out of this town."

"It's not that great," Barton replied. "You leave behind a lot of close friends, and it's hard to keep in touch with them when you're constantly on the move."

Maxwell nodded. "I guess I can understand that. I lost a lot of friends too, especially after I got picked up." Maxwell suddenly discovered that his food was very interesting and stared intensely at it.

"Duo-" Winner asked softly, "I hate to bring up touchy issues, but why were you on the streets? You look like a good kid- surely someone would have adopted you if you went to an orphanage or something."

Maxwell looked over at Winner hazily. "My house burned down when I was two, and a group of kids, mostly teens, took me in afterwards. We didn't need an orphanage to take care of us. We found shelter and food, that's all that we really needed. So we took care of each other. It was better that way."

"It must have been hard," Winner commented as he bit into a sandwich.

"It was, but we made it." Maxwell's eyes flashed. "We didn't have the right kind of families, so no one just handed us money for looking good."

Wufei coughed suddenly, spitting out a mouthful of water, and Trowa cleared his throat in surprise at that comment.

Winner glared at Maxwell. "My father doesn't just get handed money for looking good. He's worked for it all of his life, just like every other successful person does."

Maxwell snorted, looking ready to say something particularly nasty in reply, but thankfully, at that moment, Yuy decided to make an appearance. He flopped down between Winner and Maxwell, smiling.

"Sorry about that." Yuy's monotone voice sounded very calming at the moment for the entire group. "My English teacher wanted to talk to me about something." Yuy looked at each of them in turn and noticed the hostile energy between Winner and Maxwell. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Winner and Maxwell exclaimed at the same time, and then shot the other a poisonous look.

"So what was that girl writing to you about in the first place anyway?" Barton asked suddenly, trying to change the conversation tone of the group.

"Oh, she said that I shouldn't be wasting my time with Maxwell. I told her to go-" Wufei started to say but was interrupted when three girls, including the aforementioned blonde, walked over.

"Hello, Heero." A brunette, who Wufei had learned was named Relena, said as she fluttered her eyelashes. Then she turned to each of the others and nodded. "It's nice to see you, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre-" She glared as she said the last name. "Duo."

Everyone, except for Duo who glared back, nodded in greeting.

Relena smiled. "Now, I don't know if anyone told you this yet, but I'm the class president this year. Which means that I am responsible for making you feel at home here in Gundam High." Relena turned all of her attention to Yuy now. "So I believe that on Friday night, you should come with me and I could show you the town. Get the tour from someone whose lived here all their life."

Yuy stared at Relena with an unreadable expression on his face. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Relena blushed slightly and Wufei couldn't help but wonder if she practised that kind of thing in front of her mirror each morning or something.

"Well, I guess you could say that." Relena giggled and her friends behind her did too. "But we don't have to call it that if you don't want to."

Yuy's eyes twitched and he frowned. "Then we won't."

"What did you say?" Relena asked, not believing her ears. She obviously wasn't used to being told no. Maxwell looked like he was about to burst out laughing and Barton had that mirthful look in his eyes again. "I didn't hear you."

"I said no." Yuy raised his voice and looked defiantly at her. Maxwell and Winner started to chuckle softly behind him.

"You can't say no to me! No one says no to me!" Relena exclaimed, stomping her feet.

"I just did," Yuy stated simply, frowning. "I'm not into dates."

Relena's eyes narrowed and she stood with her hands on her hips."What do you mean you're not into dates? I bet you're a fraud! I bet that you don't even like girls, you fag! Why don't you go and make out with your street whore!" With that, Relena stomped away, the other brunette hot on her heels.

The blonde from socials class smirked at the five of them. "Looks like I was right about Duo, the street rat, not being worth it." She turned and walked away after Relena and the other girl.

Maxwell jumped up, growling, but Wufei shot up too, putting a comforting hand on Maxwell's shoulder. Wufei squeezed it to restrain him. "Don't let them get to you."

Yuy stood up too and grabbed Maxwell's other arm. "They're both just jealous."

Wufei nodded. "Don't pay any attention to them, Maxwell."

Maxwell nodded, but cast another glance in the girls' direction before sitting back down.

"And my name's Duo, not Maxwell," Maxwell told Wufei. Then he turned to the rest of the guys. "Sorry about that. It's just that girls like that tend to rub me the wrong way."

Everyone nodded at that, and silence overtook them.

Wufei pondered what had just happened. He had been right about Maxwell, _Duo_. _Duo_ was a strong person and he deserved their friendship, there was no doubt about that. _Duo_ was a person that Wufei was happy to owe his friendship to. Anyone who thought anything else was wrong.

"I noticed that this town has an arcade," Winner commented, after the moment of silence. "What do you guys think about going there after school today?" Everyone nodded in agreement once again and Winner beamed. "Alright then. We'll met at the front of the school after the bell. Then we'll all walk there."

_Duo_ grinned mischieviously. "I'll have you all know that I have never lost a race. I look forward to leaving you all in the dust and kicking your asses."

Wufei snorted, though he was grinning. "You're going to have to put your money where your mouth is."

"Oh, I will," _Duo_ said, as he wrapped an arm around Wufei's neck and then shoved him to the ground. "That I can guarantee you."

(A/N: There you go, the second chapter. It's very hard to write everyone's last names only. I think I had to go back and change them every single time..sighs oh well...whatever. That's what happens when you write the way Wufei thinks with only last names if you're male. Except for now, Duo. shrugs oh well...lol

RR please)


	3. I Hope You Fall in Love

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

**Summary:** "Love can die but a dance can last forever. You may not be happy but at least you'll never feel the pain of betrayal."  
Heero Yuy is a boy whose never believed in love.  
Duo Maxwell is a boy whose never felt its touch.  
What happens when these two boys meet and Heero's belief that a relationship should be based on a dance around the other is put up against Duo's belief that love conquers all?  
Who will win? Come and watch the dance.

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Warnings:** Angsty, AU, slight OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Relena Bashing, Language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you see in this fanfic. I don't even really own the plot bunny. I'm starting to think that he's the one that owns me.

**Author Notes: **I apologize to all Relena-fans. I'm just not really a big one in this fanfic. I'm sorry.

Okay in reply to one of my reviewer's questions...Duo was an orphan right? yeah we all understand that part...anyways, when he caught picked up, off the street, a rich family took him in. Which is why he ended up in this rich school. K? I figured it was the simpliest way to get them all in the same school without making it completely unrealistic? I mean, how many movie star kids do you see in public high schools?

**Chapter Three:** **I hope you fall in love**

Heero followed Duo into the social studies classroom and sat down next to him. They smiled at each other, then turned to the door to see if any of their other friends were going to end up in this class. Heero mentally cursed himself for not asking Trowa and Wufei about it during their French class together.

Relena Peacecraft entered the room and Heero hurriedly looked away. That girl was more of a hindrance than she was worth. Sure, he had recently turned her down, but who knew how long it would take her to get up the nerve to ask him again. The last thing Heero wanted to do was to encourage her and make her think that he'd changed his mind about her.

"Looks like the princess is in here with us," Duo grumbled in a hushed voice. "Just hope she doesn't look back here or we just may be doomed."

Heero nodded in response and prayed that Relena would sit down and class would begin before she realized that he was there. Unfortunately, the gods didn't seem to like him. Two seconds later, someone had his arm in a rather painful grip.

"Hello, Heero," Relena said, right next to his ear. "Did ya miss me?"

"Relena," Heero said in acknowledgement and nimbly unattached her hand from his arm. He shot a look over at Duo, who merely shrugged.

"This would be such a boring class if you weren't here, Heero!" Relena squealed as she latched onto Heero's arm again. "I bet you'll be the smartest person here."

"I doubt it," Heero replied as he watched his arm disappear from view under Relena's body. He decided that his arm was a lost cause. "Duo is probably better at this than me. I'm not a social studies kind of person."

"I'm sure you'll do fine anyway," Relena purred, not to be discouraged.

The teacher entered the room, and Relena very reluctantly let go of Heero's arm. Duo leaned over and chuckled. "Looks like she's got short-term memory loss. She's already forgotten that you just turned her down for a date."

Heero nodded, glancing at Relena while rubbing his arm, trying to work feeling back into it. Relena had her head on her hands, and was watching Heero dazedly. He didn't like that look at all. She wasn't very intelligent, and appeared to be very emotional. It was a recipe for disaster, especially when you added the fact that she didn't seem to acknowledge his refusal to go out with her.

Throughout the class, Heero noticed that Relena paid more attention to him than she did the teacher. She also glared at Duo every time Heero paid the least amount of attention to him. Heero stored that in the back of his brain for future reference. Who knows, it could be useful later on.

When the bell rang, Heero told Duo that he would meet him outside and then headed in the direction of his locker. Unfortunately, Relena followed him there.

"Heero?" Relena purred as she slid next to him as he was stuffing his new textbooks into the locker. "What do you say you walk me home today?"

"Can't. Duo and I are going to meet with a couple of other guys and then go hang out at the arcade." Heero grinned with satisfaction as Relena winced at the mention of Duo's name. However she instantly lit up again and Heero sighed. He was doomed.

"Well, that's okay. I'll just go with you and you can walk me home afterwards," Relena squealed in excitement. "We'll have fun!"

"I don't know." Heero flashed Relena a look that said 'hell-no'.

"Come on," Relena whined, pulling on Heero's shirt. "Just this once. I'll never bug you again after this. I promise."

Heero sighed and closed his locker after pulling out his backpack. "Just this once." Heero figured that it wouldn't kill him to do it once. Then he wouldn't have to ever deal with her ever again. "But that's it!"

Relena eeped and threw her arms around Heero's neck. "You're the best! I just knew that you would come around, Heero-kun."

"Heero-kun?" Heero repeated dumbly, confused.

"Why, of course! You're part Japanese. Your mom is Japanese, you know, I've seen all of her movies. Besides, you need to have a pet name if you're going to be my boyfriend!" Relena ranted as she pulled him along down the hallways.

"Boyfriend?" Heero's eyebrows rose. "I'm not your boyfriend, Relena."

Relena rolled her eyes. "Of course you are, you really need someone to tell you all the rules of dating. Don't worry, I'll do it for you." She grinned and flashed a smirk to a couple of girls that were staring at her with a shocked look on their faces.

Heero sighed and allowed himself to get pulled along by Relena, while he attempted to figure out how on earth he had become Relena's boyfriend. Before he could figure it out, they were outside of the school. He spotted Duo and waved to him, and Duo waved back with a huge grin on his face. Then he saw Relena attached to Heero's arm and frowned. Heero couldn't tell if it was in sympathy for Heero, shock that Relena was there, or disgust for what Heero was touching.

"Heero-kun, come on!" Relena whined as she realized that Heero had planted his feet down and wasn't going to budge no matter how much she pulled. "I wanna go now!"

"Duo is coming with us. Remember?" Heero said to Relena, as patiently as he could. Then Heero motioned for Duo to come over. Duo did, dragged his feet on the way to symbolize his reluctance to do so. He tried to smile at Relena, but she looked away in disgust and shot Heero an exasperated look. Heero merely shrugged.

Quatre emerged from the school at that moment and pounced on Heero. "Hey! Ready to go?" Then he let go of Heero's arm when his eyes fell on Relena and narrowed. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Heero-kun asked me to come with you guys," Relena said, once again clinging to Heero's arm. "So you are going to be stuck with me." She giggled.

Heero groaned. She didn't know how right she was.

"Whatever," Quatre said, dismissing Relena completely. He turned to see Trowa and Wufei walking towards them and went to pounce on them too, whispering something in their ears. Probably about the situation with Relena because Trowa didn't say anything when they spotted her. "Well, shall we be off?"

Wufei, on the other hand, had to make a comment on Relena's presence. "Heero? What is this _onna_ doing here?" Wufei demanded angrily as he glared at Relena. "She's noting more than a dumb, materialistic-"

"Wufei, stop!" Heero warned, putting a restraining hand on Wufei's chest. "Don't make a scene. It's still our first day, remember?" Wufei nodded and stepped back, though he did not stop his glaring at Relena.

"You have no right to call me stupid or an _onna_," Relena exclaimed, glaring at Wufei.

"_Onna_ means woman," Heero informed Relena simply and then motioned to the road. "Well, are we going or not?"

After various glares in Relena's direction, everyone nodded in agreement and the group headed down the road in the direction of the arcade, Relena still attached to Heero's arm. Heero found that Relena's grip was rather uncomfortably tight and wished she'd just let go, but reminded himself that this was just a one time thing. Even if Relena didn't realize that herself, as soon as Heero was done with this, he wouldn't have to put up with her again. Even if she had proclaimed him 'Heero-kun.'

The six of them entered the arcade before anyone spoke, nobody wanted to say anything and risk ending up in Heero's position.

"Oh, wow!" Duo exclaimed as he spotted a certain video game to his left. "Come on, Wufei. I feel like kicking your ass today."

Wufei mumbled something along the lines of Duo being an idiot for even thinking that he could kick his ass, but followed Duo anyway. Trowa spotted something in the back and Quatre tagged along which left Heero all alone with Relena.

"Come on, Heero. I know exactly what game you should play," Relena proclaimed, and dragged him over to a game that was located on the far right, and had a boy standing in front of it.

"Well, Relena, you've come crawling back to me, I see," the boy said smugly before spying Heero who was still being latched onto by Relena. "Who's this?"

"This is MY Heero-kun!" Relena exclaimed, squeezing onto his arm even tighter. Heero could feel his arm going numb.

"I'm not your Heero-kun," Heero interjected, but no one seemed to hear him this time either.

"Really? Well, can your Heero-kun-" the boy said that part in a girly voice, making a funny face that almost made Heero laugh aloud at it from the mere stupidity of it, "-beat me in a real man's game?"

"Of course he can," Relena countered. "My Heero-kun can do anything better than you."

Heero looked over the guy's head while the two of them fought. Oh, it was a racing game. That shouldn't be too difficult, especially since it didn't look too complicated. Heero nodded to the challenge, though the boy paid less attention to him than he would pay a dead fly and continued to argue with Relena. Heero sat down and waited patiently for the boy, who Heero assumed was Relena's ex-boyfriend, to hurry up and sit down so that he could just win this race and get it over with.

"Prepare to lose," the boy sneered as he sat down next to Heero. The game started before Heero could retaliate. Not that he had really planned on retaliating.

Heero stayed behind his opponent for most of the race, smirking as he realized that the boy was using up all of his power-ups before they even got anywhere near the finish line. Heero made his move when they were about half a lap from the finish, moving over and using one power-up to get in place next to the boy. Then he slammed him into the wall and sped off, his new-found lead carrying him easily into first place.

"Well, that was fun," Heero said, and stood up, moving to walk away and see what Duo and Wufei were up to at the other side of the arcade.

"You little cheat!" The boy said in reply and walked up to Heero, pushing him backwards a little bit. "What the hell was that? I never lose!"

"Then obviously you've never played against someone who knew what they were doing," Heero replied sharply, and moved to walk away.

But the boy seemed to want nothing of it and pushed Heero again. "You little punk!" He grabbed Heero by the collar and slammed him up against a wall. "You think that you can just move in here and take my girlfriend and then beat me at my own game? You're not some sort of superstar, you know, so don't act like one, you little ass kisser."

The whole arcade seemed to pause and wait for Heero's reply. Duo, Wufei and Trowa turned away from their games to glance over at Heero to see if he needed any assistance. Instead Heero just reached up with his right hand and broke the boy's grip with a hard yank. Hard enough that you could hear the bones cracking.

The boy came back with a right hook, but Heero was faster and he blocked, bringing his own arm up to punch him in the face. The boy stumbled backwards and instinctively reached out for something to hold on to, Heero. Unfortunately, Heero wasn't ready for it and was caught off guard. Both of them went down, Heero lying on top of Relena's ex-boyfriend.

"Get off of me, you sick faggot!" the boy screamed, as he fought to push Heero off of himself. Heero wasn't too happy with the situation either, but when he tried to roll off of the boy he found that his foot was stuck and he couldn't move. Before he could try and move his foot, someone had roughly yanked him to the left and into a wall, hard. Heero felt a pain in his shoulder.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Duo exclaimed and Heero looked up just in time to see Duo punch a guy who Heero figured was the one that had pushed him so harshly away. Another two guys started for Duo, but Trowa and Wufei quickly moved into place behind Duo, which discouraged that.

Then the manager appeared out of nowhere, and looked at the mess. He turned to the four of them. "You boys get out of here, now!" The boy who had thrown Heero against the wall snickered, as did his two friends but then the manager turned on them too. "You as well! Get out!"

Duo extended his hand to help Heero up and Heero took it gratefully. The five friends, and Relena, left the arcade in silence, while the other group made sure to kick a couple of machines on their way out.

Relena latched onto Heero's arm again and Heero winced in pain. Duo looked over at him, concern written on his face, but when Heero didn't say anything about it, Duo stayed silent.

"Are you alright, Heero?" Relena purred as she rubbed up close against Heero's body.

Heero growled low in his throat but said nothing more. He looked over at Duo and sighed, figuring that he might as well just get this day over with. "Where do you live, Relena? I'll walk you home now."

"On the Crown Avenue and Peacecraft street," Relena said with a smile as she snuggled closer to Heero and smirked at Duo.

"Alright, then," Heero said, nodding. "Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow than."

"Wait, Heero!" Duo exclaimed. Heero turned back to hear what Duo had to say, confused as to what could be so urgent that it couldn't wait until tomorrow. "I live that way too. Why don't I walk with you two?"

Heero nodded again while Relena shot Duo a glare that probably would have turned any normal person to stone. Duo just ignored it though and move to walk next to Heero. Relena sighed and led Heero off across the road. Duo walked with them, keeping in front of them.

It turned out that Relena only lived a few blocks away, but Heero wished it were less. He couldn't wait to drop her off and have that clinging thing off his arm. It was really starting to hurt now, and the fact that it was _Relena_ didn't make it any better. She was annoying him with her constant chatter and nonsense. He tuned her out and focused his attention on Duo. Duo wasn't saying anything, but at least he was interesting. Duo was walking slightly in front of him, but in a way that Heero hoped was for his benefit and not Relena's.

Heero closed his eyes and shook his head sharply. What had that been for? Heero reopened his eyes and forced himself to not pay attention to Duo's walk.

"Goodbye, Heero," Relena said when they finally reached her house. She turned to Heero and pressed her lips to his. He didn't respond as her lips moved against his. He stood frozen in place and waited patiently for her to stop. He figured from the persistent way she had latched on his arm that this was his best plan of action. "Night," she added when she finally stopped kissing him . Then she skipped her way up to her door and disappeared inside.

Heero sighed out in relief, and Duo chuckled. "She's finally gone. You can acknowledge your pain now."

Heero looked at Duo strangely but placed his other hand on his injured arm and moved the limb to see if they was going to be any serious damage to it.

Duo moved around to Heero's other side and touched Heero's hand, moving it aside to check the arm out himself. "You should have told her to move to the other side."

"Like she would listen," Heero muttered. "She didn't listen about anything else."

Duo nodded. "True." Duo stopped his inspection and smiled. "No permanent damage but I figure that you should refrain from having girls latch onto this arm for the next couple of days."

Heero smiled and then looked around him briefly. "So where about here do you live?"

"Two blocks that way!" Duo pointed to his right. "But don't worry, you don't have to walk me home. I'm a big boy and I'm capable of walking myself. Thanks." He frowned when Heero didn't look convinced. "Really! I'm okay. I don't want to inconvenience you any further. I do care about other people other than myself."

Heero grabbed Duo's braid and yanked it tightly. "I live that way too."

"Oh." Duo looked down at his feet and then back up again. "I figured you would live on the base or something. But if you live over there than I guess it's okay if you walk with me."

"My mother hates the base. She says it's too full of violence and testosterone. She says it's bad enough that she's the only girl in our house, but that the base would be even worse," Heero replied. He stroked Duo's braid and then quickly let go of it when he realized what he was doing. "Um, shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go," Duo said with a smirk. "But let's get one thing straight. I'm walking you home."

Heero grinned in response. "Well, if you wanna be the gentleman." Duo rolled his eyes, and they started walking.

They walked about a block in silence before Duo spoke. "You obviously don't like Relena very much, so why do you allow her to grab onto you like that all the time? It's kinda dumb since it's leading her on," Duo commented.

Heero shrugged. "It's mostly because she's the kind of girl my dad would approve of. Someone that you don't necessarily like but can learn to live with and yet will look good on your arm."

"Sounds like your dad isn't much of a romantic." Duo snickered and shook his head. "What does your mother think of his theory?"

"She hates it," Heero replied monotonously. He hated talking about his parents. There really wasn't much for him to talk about besides the fighting. In fact, Heero didn't think there was anything in his parents' relationship besides fighting.

Duo blinked, stopping his chuckling. "Then why on earth did she marry him?"

Heero turned away to look sadly at the road. "Because she was pregnant with me."

Duo paused, not really knowing what to say or do. He stared out at the road too, and then put a comforting hand on Heero's shoulder. "That sucks, man. Sure, I may have never had parents before and my adopted parents aren't the best ever but at least there's some love in the house. You know?" Duo frowned. "Of course you don't know, that's why we're having this conversation." Duo kicked the ground. "Damnit, I officially suck at being an motivational speaker."

Heero shrugged and looked at Duo hesitantly. "It doesn't matter anyways. Don't worry yourself about it."

"Of course it matters!" Duo grinned lopsidedly. Heero knew instantly that he was trying to hide behind a smile to mask his discomfort.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Forget I ever brought it up. It's not something you need to worry about. I mean, it's my life, not yours."

Duo gripped Heero's shoulder a little tighter. "Hey, that's not the point. If we're going to be friends, then I'm going to have to help you through these sort of things." Duo motioned in the direction of Relena's house. "Besides, if this theory leads you to her, then you're going to need some help. It is well known that someone who lives without love as a child can never love as an adult, and will end up with a wife named Relena Peacecraft."

"My parents do okay," Heero replied, ignoring Duo's last comment. "They spend their lives in a dance around each other. My mom dances around my father expertly; she plans her movie breaks when he's on assignments. She goes to movie premiers when he's busy and makes sure that any affairs she has, stay out of the public eye. My father's the same way. He avoids my mother more than she avoids him. My father often says love is for weaklings and just isn't worth having."

"And you believe him?" Duo asked, shocked. When Heero didn't deny it, Duo sighed and wrapped an arm around Heero slowly, resting his head on Heero's shoulder in a loose hug. "Heero, that's sad. There's no way around it. But don't worry. With my help, we'll find you a girlfriend who will teach you what it's all about." Duo punched the shoulder he was leaning on jokingly. "I'm sure there are tons of girls around that would be willing to help you out there."

"Actually, I'd rather not." Heero paused. "Have a girlfriend, that is."

"Why not? Are you gay or something?" Duo asked. Heero was surprised to feel that Duo didn't tense or pull away quickly. "Not that I would hate you or anything, but still."

"I haven't had a chance to come up with a preference yet, but that's not what I meant." Heero turned to look into Duo's eyes and then dropped his gaze. "Love isn't all it's cracked up to be. Relationships should be based on the ability to work around the other person, not on how much you love them. Love can die but a dance can last forever. You may not be happy but at least you'll never feel the pain of betrayal. At least you'll never have to live through the feeling of hurt and anger when you find out that your love has been cheating on you." Heero couldn't bring himself to look at Duo now, no matter how much he believed what he was saying. "At least your heart will never be broken in half when you lose the person that you love so dearly."

Time passed in silence as neither of the two boys said anything. Both of them deep in thought about Heero's theory.

Finally Duo's arms encircled Heero tightly and his breathe heavy in Heero's ear. Duo took a deep breath before speaking and Heero could feel the warmth of it on his neck.

"I hope you fall in love. I hope that you fall in love and see how wrong you are! And when you're ready to admit it, you can find me there waiting to give you my support." Then Duo pulled away and Heero looked into Duo's eyes, seeing an emptiness that seemed to echo in his own soul.

The emptiness reverberated in his soul long after Duo left. Long after Heero walked home alone and cooked his own dinner. Long after he did his homework alone, in a big empty house that echoed his every noise.

Long after Heero fell asleep and dreamed of those haunting eyes.


	4. The Tin Man

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back **

By Kimpisces

**Summary: **"Love can die but a dance can last forever. You may not be happy but at least you'll never feel the pain of betrayal.."  
Heero Yuy is a boy whose never believed in love.  
Duo Maxwell is a boy whose never felt its touch.  
What happens when these two boys meet and Heero's belief that a relationship should be based on a dance around the other s put to the test against Duo's belief that love conquers all?  
Who will win? Come and witness the dance.

**Rating:**Pg-13

**Warnings:**Angst, AU, slight OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Relena Bashing, Language

**Thanks:** To ZaKai, Ahanchan, Luna, Keiran and 'hey there' ...who reviewed on my ff .net account. To the countless people that look at my fanfic but never get around to reviewing it. To the other people who are on the ml groups and email me about it. Finally, to my beta/editor Kat-Chan _huggles her_

**Apologies:** I apology for the late update...haha that rhymed...okay back to the apology. I apology for the last update, both my editor and I had a lot of homework so it took longer than I wanted it to for us to get it editted and out

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing that you will find in this fanfic. Except maybe a random can of pop or something like that. If I really did own Heero Yuy then I wouldn't be wasting time I could spend with him by writing fanfics about him, there are many other things you can do in your spare time with him _winks_ ...so don't sue, it's really not worth it.

**Chapter Three: **The Tin Man

Trowa sat up in his bed and glared at the unrelenting alarm clock, before reaching out to turn it off. He didn't really want to go to school today, even if it was only the second day of school. He couldn't stop thinking about what Quatre had said to him yesterday.

He had thought that Quatre would be a good friend, a good person to hang out with. However it was apparent that Trowa had most definitely misjudged Quatre. He was nothing more than a rich snob who looked down on anyone that he thought was worth less than him. People that were just like Duo and Trowa.

Trowa looked out his window and realized that he had a clear view of the newest addition to the Winner's mansion. Why was it located in this neighborhood? That was beyond Trowa's rationalization skills. There was nothing that Trowa could do about it anyway, so he closed the curtains and turned around. He caught sight of his face in the mirror, and turned away in shame. Did Quatre see him as a clown all the time, just because he had told him that that's what he did most of the time? Did he see nothing more than Trowa's profession? What kind of shallow person would do something like that?

Then again, why should Trowa care? Quatre was just another person that snubbed Trowa for being the way he wasdifferent. Trowa had dealt with these kinds of people before and he knew that he would have to do it again next year. So why worry about this specific one? He wouldn't be here long anyway.

But Quatre was different! He was someone that Trowa had felt connected to. He was someone that made Trowa smile just by being there. He seemed to know just what to do to lift up Trowa's spirits and bring him out of his shell. He knew how to make Trowa talk more than he had ever talked in his entire life.

Yet Quatre was the one who had stabbed him in the back by saying that he couldn't be seen walking home with Trowa. Quatre had called Duo a moral-less street rat before even giving Duo one chance and really getting to know him. Quatre probably belonged with Relena and her friends. They were all spineless jerks that judged by money and not by heart.

However, somehow he couldn't convince himself that Quatre was truly like that. Perhaps he was under a lot of pressure to pick the 'right' kinds of friends. He was, after all, the son of one of the most important business men in the entire world.

But would it really be that bad to walk around with a circus clown? What kind of person would have a problem with their son walking around with a clown? It wasn't like Trowa's circus was that bad either. It was the single biggest circus to ever exist and they didn't run around hitting each other in the face with pies either.

Trowa shook his head. It was all too confusing. He grabbed onto a steel bar near the ceiling that he had installed in his room, and hung upside down on it. As soon as his blood rushed to his head, he moved to the floor to do sit-ups.

Catherine came in during Trowa's exercises to tell him that he should really get ready for school now. Trowa tried to remember what his schedule was, and then realized that he had a class with Quatre first thing. He didn't want to go and see Quatre while his mind was still trying to figure out what he wanted to do about Quatre.

Trowa changed his clothes and slipped out of his room. He grabbed the keys for his motorbike and then headed out the door.

It was always easier to think while racing with the wind and going faster than your troubles.

**The dance keeps me away from love  
****Frightens it away like an innocent dove  
****It works always and that's a fact  
****Just one step forward, two steps back. **

"The nuclear envelope is used to keep things in and out of the nucleus. During mitosis it disappears during anaphase and then comes back in telophase." Wufei answered the question with ease and a note of pride in his voice.

"Exactly!" The teacher beamed and wrote the answer on the board. Then the bell rang and she sighed. "We'll finish this tomorrow." She smiled at Wufei as he moved to leave. "Good work Wufei, I'm very impressed."

"Yeah, Wufei! Great work!" a girl snickered as Wufei left the room. "You teacher's pets are all the same. You answer the questions that no one else knows, so that you look smarter and everyone else looks dumb. It's really quite predictable, you know."

"Excuse me?" Wufei asked in disbelief. "If I hadn't answered that question, then she would have kept us all in at lunch to explain it."

"Maybe." She shrugged. "But I bet she'll call on you all the time from now on." With that the girl walked off.

"Oh look, you found an admirer too," Yuy grumbled as he walked up to Wufei. "Loads of fun aren't they? Wanna trade? You could be worshiped!"

"Duo won't talk to you at all?" Wufei guessed as he followed the chocolate-haired boy down the hallway.

"No. He flat-out ignores me. I just saw him in socials and said hi, but he pushed past me and sat down without a word. I don't know why he's acting this way. It's not like the way I deal with my relationships is going to be how I handle my friendships."

Wufei shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe he just took it the wrong way."

"Whatever. Trowa wants to go for a walk. We're going to talk about Quatre and Duo. You could come too if you want, and talk about that girl," Yuy suggested as they stopped at Wufei's locker.

"There's no reason for me to talk about her. However, I will go to support you and Barton." Wufei put his stuff in the locker and allowed Yuy to store his stuff there too. "Do you know where Barton is going to meet us?" Wufei asked as he closed his locker.

"Yeah. We're going to meet him at the front door of the school. We would have met at the willow tree, but Duo and Quatre will probably be there, so we decided against it," Yuy replied.

Wufei nodded. He spotted Relena out of the corner of his eye and pushed Yuy into the crowd to keep her from seeing him. Wufei followed Yuy and sighed in relief as they finally exited the school. "Sorry about that, but I really do think that it would have ruined the purpose of having a private talk with Barton if Relena was clinging to your arm."

"Yeah," Yuy agreed and pointed to the edge of the forest. "Look, there's Trowa!" Yuy waved to the clown.

"Hello, Heero. Hi, Wufei. Come on, let's go. I think I saw Duo and Quatre heading this way," Trowa said and the three of them started off.

"So why does Duo's behavior bug you so much anyways?" Wufei asked, starting off the conversation as they progressed deeper into the woods. "I mean, so what if he doesn't understand your way of thinking? It's not like the two of you know each other that well anyway."

Yuy glanced at the sky before replying. "I don't know why. Logically, I should be able to forget about it and just go on with my life. But you didn't see his eyes when he heard me say it."

"What did he say? Or you for that matter?" Barton questioned. "I mean I don't even know what really happened. All I know is that Duo won't speak to you because of whatever you said to him."

"I told him about my family and how it works," Yuy replied, rather hesitantly. "My parents married because of me, not because they love each other. Therefore they have spent their entire married lives working around the other one. Duo said that he pitied me for having to grow up in that kind of environment. I said that I didn't think that it was that bad and actually figured that it's better than having to be betrayed by my lover or whatever. He said he hoped that I fell in love, and looked at me with-" Yuy swallowed hard, as if he was trying to avoid having to actually see those eyes again. "with such saddened eyes that I felt really bad about the whole thing."

"He is an orphan. Perhaps he feels unhappy that someone who has parents should still be without love," Wufei suggested.

"Perhaps,"Yuy replied and then turned to Barton. "What do you think?"

"I think if Quatre said that, I would be saddened too," Barton replied. "It is indeed discouraging, but I believe that it's not because he is an orphan. Duo probably feels attached to you since you were the first person he met in his new life. The same way I feel for Quatre. Duo may not know what to do now that you've proven to be emotionally unstable."

"Emotionally unstable?" Yuy asked, shocked. "What do you mean by that? I'm not emotionally unstable!"

"Well, you don't really think that love will just pass you by, do you? I mean seriously, you can't always avoid it, and plus, it isn't always filled with betrayal. My parents were happy right up until they died," Barton retorted.

"Mine are alive and still into candlelit dinners," Wufei added.

Barton nodded. "Do you see Heero? Your parents are the exception, not the rule. You will learn that someday."

"Maybe, but probably not-" Yuy trailed off.

"Why not?" Wufei snapped. "You're well educated! Your mother is a well thought-of actress and your father is a very well-sought officer. You're not bad looking, even if I am saying this as a guy, and you seem to have many admirers."

"That's just it! I have annoying people that seem to enjoy following me around twenty-four hours a day. I don't like any of them." Yuy kicked a pine cone.

"So? You're young. We're young, for that matter," Barton pointed out. "You have plenty of time to find a suitable wife."

"That's not the point!" Yuy exclaimed.

"Then what is?" Wufei asked, exasperated.

"My dad didn't want to marry my mom because he didn't like her, and because she was a woman! I'm pretty sure that my dad is gay." Yuy continued but at a much softer tone, "And I think I might be a little bit too, okay?" Yuy moved to hide his face under his bangs.

"Oh." Wufei blushed as he realized what the real situation was. "Well, that changed some things. But it isn't that big of a problem. I mean, this is the 21st century and homosexuals are more accepted nowadays. It's not that big of a deal!" Wufei seemed to be trying to convince himself of this fact rather than Yuy.

Barton smirked. "I wouldn't worry about it. I don't think Duo really would care."

Yuy and Wufei looked at him with wide eyes, gaping.

"Why do you say that?" Yuy asked hesitantly.

"Because if Duo's reaction was anything to go by, I think he might be, too. It would explain why he was so upset at your belief. After all, it would have indicated that nothing would ever happen between the two of you." Barton replied.

Wufei scratched his head in thought. "Yeah, that would make sense."

"So what do I do?" Yuy asked.

"Depends on whether or not you like him back." Barton let Yuy ponder on that point. "And if it makes you feel any better, I believe that Wufei may be the only straight one out of our group soon enough." Barton had come to terms with his sexuality a long time ago and didn't care who knew about it.

Wufei whimpered and Yuy laughed.

"What happened to your 'anti-homophobia' speech?" Yuy mocked.

"Shut up!" Wufei growled and moved to hit Yuy but Yuy quickly dodged him and jogged away.

Barton shook his head and looked at Wufei who appeared to be close to freaking out. Barton shrugged and decided to bug Wufei himself. He slapped Wufei's ass, lightly, and then raced away from him.

Wufei thundered after him. "Barton!"

"Come and get us slowpoke!" Yuy taunted.

They kept running until the three of them smacked into a pair of innocent bystanders. Two bystanders that happened to go by the names of Quatre Winner and Duo Maxwell.

"Sorry?" Yuy tried weakly as he moved to help Duo up.

Duo jumped up immediately as he realized who it was and sped away. Yuy shot a look at Barton and then took off after him.

Meanwhile Barton was looked at Winner, trying to figure out what to do.

Wufei smiled and decided that this was his cue to leave them alone.

**The dance is not a cry for help  
****It is not a wounded dogs yelp  
****It's protection from a broken heart  
****Steel armor to keep away Cupid's dart **

"Duo, wait!" Heero called from someplace behind him but Duo didn't slow down. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Heero right now. It was just better to avoid him. That way he didn't have to try and figure out why Heero's supposed theory on relationships bugged him so much. It shouldn't matter! It didn't matter! Oh, why did it have to matter?

Duo stopped paying attention to where he was going as he sped up and ran straight into a branch, which caught him by surprise and sent him crashing to the ground. Duo grumbled at his bad luck and moved to get up when Heero caught up and only saw Duo at the very last possible second. He couldn't move fast enough to avoid the body on the ground and tripped over it. Which ended up with Heero half sprawled on top of Duo with his face in the mud.

Duo almost felt sorry for Heero but managed to stop himself from helping Heero up. Instead he made his own way to a standing position and started to brush all of the dirt off his pants.

Heero got up, tried to clean the dirt off of his face and brushed the branches off his perfect ass. Duo closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself for that thought. It doesn't pay to think like that! He would never like you the way you want him to. It would all be an act. You don't want an act, do you? Duo demanded of himself.

"Duo? Are you okay?" Heero asked hesitantly, glancing over at him.

"I'm filthy, Heero! How okay do you think I am?" Duo snapped as he twisted around to see the back of his previously white jeans. "Great, Andy's going to have my head for this."

"Andy?" Heero moved closer to inspect the damage to Duo's pants.

"Andy is short for Andrea. She's my adopted mother. She also just bought these pants." He frowned as he looked at the dirt that seemed to be caked into his pants. "Two hundred dollars for these lousy things! I told her that it wasn't worth it! I told her she shouldn't pay two hundred dollars for them! Especially now that I've effectively ruined them."

"They look like we can save them," Heero noted. "We'll just have to get them into a washing machine ASAP."

"Great, do you have a portable washing machine hidden in your pockets?" Duo asked sarcastically. "Come on Heero, get fucking real."

"I live only seven blocks away," Heero offered, looking at his watch. "And we have another fifty minutes of lunch. We could run to my house, change your clothes and get those pants in the wash within ten minutes. What do you say?"

Duo looked down at his pants and then back up at Heero. At that moment he forgot all about why he had been running away from Heero and why going to Heero's house would be a very bad idea. Instead, all he thought about was that fact that Heero was probably the best thing that could happen to him right now.

"Let's go!" Duo exclaimed. Heero nodded and grabbed Duo's hand, pulling him in the direction of the road. They raced to get to Heero's house as fast as possible. They ran, hand in hand, to Heero's doorstep and only then did Heero drop his hand to fish around in his pocket for his keys.

"Welcome to my home," Heero said with a smile as he led Duo up the stairs and to a bathroom. "Wait here while I go and see if I have any pants that might fit you. Then I'll take your pants and put them in the washing machine."

"Okay," Duo agreed.

Heero was gone all of two minutes. He came back, holding up a pair of black jeans. "Try these on. I don't know if they'll fit you, though."

Duo nodded, taking the jeans and closing the door. He quickly pulled off his pants and slipped Heero's on. They fit like they were made for him. What was more, they smelled like Heero; spicy, musky and with the hint of something purely masculine. Duo did a little jump in them to test them and then gathered up his discarded pants.

Duo opened the door and found that Heero wasn't standing there. So he stood in the doorway, not wanting to go and venture off to find him, figuring he'd get lost.

There was a noise to Duo's left and Duo looked over, finding himself staring into Heero's blue eyes. Duo blushed and then held up the pants. "Here you go. The jeans fit, by the way. Where's the laundry room?"

"Downstairs," Heero replied automatically, almost like he was too occupied with something else to give Duo's question his full attention. Then he shook his head quickly, as if to clear his thoughts and took the pants. "Come on, you can wait in the living room while I throw these in the wash."

"Alright." Duo nodded and followed Heero down the stairs, noting that Heero had gone to change and wash his face as well.

"Just stay here. I'll be right back," Heero said as he disappeared into a small room off the living room. Duo shrugged and studied the room, spotting pictures set up on the mantle. Duo moved to look at them and smiled as he saw a small baby looking up at the camera with a smile on its face. Duo guessed that it was Heeroeven as a baby he'd had unruly hair. He looked so cute, so innocent.

"Ah, admiring my baby pictures?" Heero asked as he came up behind Duo. "Don't I look just great? Even as a baby I couldn't tame this damn hair."

"You look cute," Duo commented, picking up another picture. That one had a woman in it with baby Heero. Her hair was dark and wild, almost mirroring Heero's. "Who's this?"

"My mom," Heero replied. When Duo's eyes widened, Heero nodded. "Yeah, she looks a lot different without all her make-up and primping. I think she looks better this way, but she doesn't believe me."

"She's beautiful!"

"Yeah," Heero agreed, then grabbed Duo's braid. "Do you ever wear your hair down?"

"Nope, too much hassle," Duo stated, shaking his head. "I'd never get all the knots out if I did."

"Too bad. I'm sure you'd look good."

Suddenly Heero's words from yesterday came rushing back to him and Duo pulled away. "What are you trying to do?" Duo asked, spinning around to face Heero with a glare set on him. "What do you think you're trying to do?"

"What do you mean?" Heero asked, confusion written on his face.

Duo shook his head. Heero wasn't _really_ confused. Acting probably just ran in the family. He knew exactly what Duo was talking about. He was just pretending not to. With that in mind, Duo pulled his braid out of Heero's hand.

"Do you really think that this is going to work?" Duo demanded as he pushed Heero backwards, away from him. "Yesterday you tell me that you don't believe in love and now you're acting all weird. Come on, you can't think that guys call each other good looking all the time."

"Duo, I'm sorry if I offended you," Heero began, but Duo didn't let him finish.

"No, you're not! Don't apologize for something when you can't possibly mean it!" Duo snapped. "You don't believe that two people can love each other so how can you be sorry for making me confused about whether or not you care? You're heartless, Heero Yuy! If you don't believe in love than how on earth can you have a heart?" Duo demanded an answer, but a look in Heero's eyes told Duo that he didn't have one to give.

"Duo, I wish I could tell you something else, but-"

"But you can't!" Duo yelled, finishing Heero's sentence. "You can't fucking tell me anything else because you're just like that stupid tin man in that old movie. You don't have a heart at all, do you? Do you!" Duo snatched up one of Heero's pictures and blindly threw it at him, not knowing what was coming over him, but unable to stop. "How can you live with all this, and still not know love? How can you have two parents you've known your entire life and still not know what love is?" Duo was aware of how feminine he sounded, how much like a whiny little girl he was acting, but he couldn't help it.

"Teach me," Heero whispered, stepping closer to Duo, ignoring the shattered glass on the floor. "Why don't you teach me how to love? Someone helped the tin man, didn't they? So why can't you help me?"

Duo didn't move as Heero closed the space between them. He didn't protest as Heero lowered his mouth to his, capturing his lips in a way no one had ever done before. Duo felt tears gather in his eyes even as his body moved to give into Heero.

Heero tasted just like spices, expensive spices; and dark chocolate. His taste poured into Duo and overtook all of his senses, leaving Duo incapable of doing anything but standing there. Duo's eyes slid shut against the tears that were waiting there and an arm came up, as if by its own accord, and wrapped itself around Heero's neck. Duo played with his hair, holding onto Heero for dear life.

Heero's hand slipped down Duo's body to his lower back where he firmly held Duo close, causing him to moan at the feeling of being completely possessed in so many different aspects of the word. Heero swallowed the moan and returned it with one of his own, accompanied by his tongue. Welcoming the warm muscle into his mouth, Duo pulled Heero closer, unable to stop this erotic invasion of his space, even though he knew that it was incredibly wrong.

Finally Duo had to push Heero away due to lack of oxygen. Duo looked up at Heero. "What did you feel, Heero?"

"You," Heero responded without thinking.

Duo shook his head sadly. "I can't teach you anything, Heero. I'm sorry." With that Duo ran out of Heero's house and down the road. He disappeared into the school forest again and slid down on the ground.

He rocked back and forth, his arms wrapped around his legs and his face buried in the smell of Heero's pants. Duo whimpered to himself and prayed that Heero wouldn't find him.

"God help me. Jesus save me." Tears spilled unwelcomed down Duo's cheek. "Love protect me."

Duo sat there for more minutes than he could count, but then heard the bell ring. He got up, gritting his teeth and pushing the tears away. No one could know he'd actually started to cry. The teasing would never stop, especially when it was combined with the teasing he was already enduring.

Duo went to his locker quickly and pulled his binder out. He made it almost all the way to the classroom before he realized that his next class was with Heero. Obviously there was someone up there that didn't like him.

"You can do this, Duo," he told himself, trying to talk himself into going into the math classroom. "Get through this class and you won't have to deal with Mr-I-Love-No-One again, until tomorrow."

Duo walked into the classroom and quickly made his way to the far corner. Many of the girls looked at him, trying not to be obvious, before turning back to their friends and giggling. Duo's cheeks stained a bright red and he looked down.

Did they all already know what had happened at Heero's house? Had Heero been hiding girls in his house and planning this entire thing? Or did he just come back and brag to everyone how he could turn the orphan into mush with just one little kiss? Did he tell Relena? God, Duo was stupid to have ever thought that Heero hated all the attention he got from that girl. Why hadn't Duo realized that Heero actually loved it?

"Duo?" Heero's voice touched him with concern that Duo quickly dismissed as false.

"Go away!" Duo muttered, and more laughs greeted that.

Duo suddenly heard the girls stop laughing and looked over to see Heero shooting glares at them. Duo shook his head and got up, grabbing his binder. "Tell Mr. Tankin that I wasn't feeling well," Duo told Wufei as he passed him.

Wufei nodded, not even asking what was wrong.

"Duo! Stop!" Heero called after him as Duo walked down the hall.

"No!" Duo snapped back, but his traitorous legs slowed down.

"I'm sorry." Heero caught up to Duo, grabbing his hand. "I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm really sorry for it, okay?"

"That's just it! You don't realize it!"

"Then tell me!"

"I can't just tell you!" Duo growled, looking down at their enclasped hands. "It doesn't work that way. You can't just work around me."

"Then help me," Heero pleaded. "Please, I don't want to work around you."

"Bullshit!" Duo snapped and threw a punch that connected directly with Heero's face. "Don't come near me!"

Heero rushed up to Duo and grabbed his hand again. "Look, Duo, don't do this."

"The tin man helped himself, Heero," Duo said sadly, and with that, he pulled away from Heero and walked away. He couldn't look back, he didn't want to see Heero's face and the damage he'd caused.

If Heero didn't believe in love, and therefore Duo couldn't ever love him, then why did it hurt so much? Why did his heart feel like it was going to break at any moment?

Why did he feel so bad?

**a/n: Heya people...R&R please...I need opinions and critcismin order to make my work better, right?**


	5. Be My Friend

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back **

**Authoress:** Kimpisces

**Archive:** You can find all of my fanfics at mm .org and all of the PG-13 ones at ff .net

**Summary:** "Love can die but a dance can last forever. You may not be happy but at least you'll never feel the pain of betrayal.."  
HeeroYuy is a boy whose never believed in love.  
Duo Maxwell is a boy whose never felt its touch.  
What happens when these two boys meet and Heero's belief that a relationship should be based on a dance around the other is put to the test against Duo's belief that love conquers all?  
Who will win? Come and witness the dance.

**Rating:**Pg-13

**Warnings:** Angst, AU, slight OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Relena Bashing, Language

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that you will find in this fanfic except the idea that this fanfic is made from, the brain that put it together and the fingers that endlessly try to type it out...

**Thanks: **To

**Chapter Five:** **Be my friend**

"Trowa, I didn't mean to say I didn't want to be be seen walking with you." Quatre smiled in a way that had Trowa almost believing him. "It's just my dad is incredibly protective of me and thinks that I'm going to get around to making friends with the wrong people."

"So I'm the sort of person that your father wouldn't approve of?" Trowa questioned with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows raised as he stared down at the smaller boy.

Quatre jumped and shook his head frantically. "No, no, that's not it at all. You are a great person but my dad doesn't know you so he'll just think that you're the wrong sort of person because you were one of the first people that I met. He'll just go by your looks."

"So I don't look like the sort of person that your father would approve of? What, am I just not rich-looking enough to make it? Sorry, I'll go find my tuxedo," Trowa replied dryly. He didn't mean to say such hurtful stuff to Quatre but he was really annoyed with this whole thing. Why was it such a bad thing for Quatre to want to hang out with him? He really didn't see it.

"No! That's not what I mean either." Quatre cursed himself and looked at his hand. "I had hoped that this would go just a little bit better."

"Well, it didn't," Trowa remarked, inwardly swearing at Wufei in every language that he could speak for deciding that it was a good idea to just leave him and Quatre here alone. Trowa thought about killing Wufei for doing this to him, but decided that death was too kind. Torture was so much better; after all, revenge is sweet.

"I'm sorry, Trowa! I really want us to be friends." Quatre butted into his thought process.

Trowa scoffed at that and rolled his eyes. He started to walk towards the school, hoping to give Quatre a hint, but it didn't seem to work, because the next thing Trowa knew, Quatre had fallen into step with him and was smiling up at him.

Trowa sighed. Quatre obviously did not have a good handle on deciphering body language. Trowa didn't know what else he could do to tell Quatre (in a nice way) that he didn't want to be friends with someone who was embarrassed to walk with him.

"Wow! You really do have long legs," Quatre commented, obviously getting at least enough of the hint not to bring up the conversation again.

"They get me around," Trowa said with a shrug. "Not all of us have limousines waiting at our beck and call."

"I wish I didn't have a limo. I'm sure it looks really pretty walking down the streets. Spring is the best time of year when it comes to scenery, you know. It's a good time to relax," Quatre said softly.

"I prefer fall," Trowa interjected. "Spring is for girls."

Oh, good one Barton, he thought to himself, call the guy who could probably sue your family just because you looked at him wrong, a girl. Could you really make it any worse?

But Quatre didn't even seem to be fazed by the remark. "Oh well. When you constantly spend your time under pressure you find that relaxation is one of the most priceless things in the world." He smiled. "So if that makes me girly, then so be it."

Trowa didn't know what to say to that. How many guys are willing to call themselves girly? And on top of that, how many of those that _are_ willing turn out to be straight?

Trowa was happy to hear the bell ring. "Time to head back to school!" Trowa expertly changed the subject.

"Yeah." Quatre seemed to shrink with the despair that Trowa saw flash in his eyes. "I hate school! Everyone treats me so differently just because my dad is richer than their dads. It's not like I'm the one who is the successful business man. My dad is." Quatre sighed. "Well, you guys don't treat me differently, but five out of a couple hundred isn't really good odds."

"Maybe you should stop reminding them that your dad is a little bit richer," Trowa suggested.

"What do you mean?" Quatre demanded.

"Every day, you wear clothes that obviously cost a pretty penny," Trowa said, as his eyes fell on the label of Quatre's jeans, the most expensive jeans Trowa had ever seen. "And getting a ride home from school in a limo is kind of extreme. Sure, some people get picked up too, and one or two got a ride home in a limo on the first day too, but every single day is like flashing your wallet constantly. Just a plain car for you would suffice, or perhaps you could even walk. Just stop throwing out there how rich you are, that you can afford to have that kind of treatment all the time."

Quatre nodded solemnly. "I guess you're right. I've never thought about it like that." Quatre looked like he wanted to add something else to his comment but bit his tongue.

Trowa held the door open for Quatre and then followed him inside. "We have math."

Quatre nodded. "I wonder how Heero did with Duo."

Trowa shrugged. "Who knows?" Hopefully Heero had had better luck with Duo than Trowa seemed to be having with Quatre.

They walked to the math room and saw Duo sitting in the corner, facing away as far away from the door as humanly possible. Trowa was sure that they now had the answer to their question. He saw Heero enter the room slowly, sit down next to Duo, and earn a glare from Duo.

Trowa'sheart went out to Heero at that moment. He was going to have a hard time with Duo. Trowa knew exactly how Heero was feeling:

Upset that he couldn't keep his own emotions under control.

Angry that the other just didn't seem to understand that he didn't know what to do.

Powerless because there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

**It's worked so far and it'll work until  
****My heart in my chest does still  
****It'll work forever and that's a fact  
****Just one step forward, two steps back. **

Heero woke up promptly at six o'clock and stared outside at the sunset. A shade of purple, that reminded Heero of Duo's haunting and yet beautiful eyes, lit up the sky.

Flipping the problem over and over again in his mind hadn't worked. He couldn't think of anything to do about it.

Heero got up and went to his father's workout room and set up the bench press. At least he could exercise while trying to figure out what to do about Duo. Exercise always helped him think, especially pressing weights.

"Something on your mind, boy?" A deep voice interrupted Hero's thoughts.

Heero realized that he hadn't even noticed his father standing there and sighed. Pushing the weights back to their resting position, Heero sat up to look up at his father.

Heero's father wasn't an unattractive man in any sorts and Heero had never wondered why he mother had let herself be seduced into his bed and therefore got tied down. No, Heero just wondered why his father had bothered seducing his now wife. It wasn't like he had ever had a lack of willing participants, but from the stories his grandparents told, Kaida had been different. Kaida, Heero's mother, hadn't wanted anything to do with his father at all. Yet his father had chased her down and ended up stuck with her even though they had absolutely nothing in common. Was that sort of what it was like for Heero with Duo? Was Duo just a pretty face that didn't want Heero and therefore genetic needs burned in Heero to get him? Boost his own ego by proving that no one could ever resist the Yuy Charm? Was he just as despicable as his father?

Heero realized that he still hadn't replied to his father's question and cleared his throat. "Sorry. Yeah, there's just this-" Heero didn't know how to explain Duo, so settled on the safest route he could come up with. "girl at school."

"Girls aren't worth your time." Heero's father shook his head. "The only thing they're good for is a good lay. Then just ditch them. Keep them around any longer than that and they'll assume you're in love with them or something."

Heero pursed his lips. He knew better than to say anything to that. Otherwise his father would start off on another speech on the evils of women. Last time his mother had heard and Heero had found her later, crying about it. Hero had sworn that he would never make anyone feel quite like that. It wasn't worth it! Especially when he found Duo and was starting to question his father's entire logic on love.

"Is she good looking?" The question was unexpected. Heero thought about how to answer.

"She's a looker, yeah definitely. But she's not interested in me, so I guess it doesn't matter." Heero said carefully, hoping not to send his father off on a rant.

"Wow! You've only been there two days and already you found yourself a chase!" Heero's father smiled with pride. "You put me to shame. Just remember to wear a condom when you finally get her. Chases are only fun when they're chases. Once they're caught, it's as boring as hell."

Heero stood up, knowing he was talking about his mother. Heero didn't want to hear it. "I'd better go shower."

His father nodded. "Of course you should. You wanna win a girl over, you have to smell good. Why don't you use some of my better cologne?"

"No thanks, Dad," Heero said, and ducked out of the room, heading for the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then went to the kitchen for breakfast. His mother was sitting there, eating an orange. She smiled up at him and Heero had no choice but to smile back. His mother's smile was just that contagious. Heero grabbed cereal and then sat down at the table with his mother, glad to know that she was at the house for at least a little bit.

"I heard what you and your father were talking about," Kaida said, looking over at Heero to gauge his reaction.

Heero looked at her. She didn't seem to be very upset, but then again she was an actress, she was paid not to look upset at things. Heero nodded anyway. "Yeah?"

"This person you like, just because he isn't responding to your advances doesn't mean he's, as your father would put it, a chase. He may just be unsure about what to do. Try to be patient and continue to tell him that you're interested. I'm sure that he'll respond sooner or later." Heero's mother sighed. 'Your father is very aloof sometimes but he means well."

"I know, mum," Heero answered with a smirk. "Thanks."

"Treat him right, Heero," Kaida replied. "I have to fly out this afternoon. I'll be gone before you get home, but I'll be back in a few weeks. Call me if anything happens, okay?"

"I will, mum." Heero gave his mother a hug when she spread her arms for him to do so and then watched her leave the room. It took until after she left for Heero to realize that she had identified Duo as a male. Heero wondered how she had known, but shook it off; he could ask her later. He wanted to find Duo before he got to school so he could try to apologize to him again. Maybe, if he was lucky, they could even get on talking grounds again.

It was raining, so Heero pulled on his waterproof shoes and grabbed a coat and umbrella. He slipped the coat on quickly, shouted his goodbyes to the people in the house, and headed outside, his backpack secured on his right shoulder.

He opened up the umbrella and then looked down the road. Heero was happy to see an umbrellaless boy walking down the street, pulling up his collar to try and stay dry.

Heero ran to catch up and tucked his umbrella over Duo's head. "Hey."

Duo started at the sudden motion and looked like he was ready to bolt but thankfully it seemed that Duo's want to stay dry overpowered his impulse to run. He nodded to Heero in reply.

They walked about a block in silence before Heero suddenly just stopped walking. Duo took about two steps and then a nice fat raindrop fell down the back of his shirt. He jumped backwards, into the safety of the umbrella and whimpered.

"Why did you stop walking?" Duo demanded, glaring at Heero. "School is still five blocks away."

"I want to talk to you," Heero replied simply.

"Then talk!" Duo snapped grumpily. He hadn't wanted to get mad, but now he was anyway. "Last time I checked you could walk and talk at the same time."

"I just want you to know that no matter how much you dislike it and no matter how much I want to deny it, I really like you. Not because you're someone I think I can work around, but because I think you're someone I want to learn to work with. I want to learn how to calm you down after I say something stupid. I want to know how to kiss you so you don't think I'm faking it." Heero smiled. "So I just thought I'd let you know that I'll be here waiting for you when you come around."

"Well, you can't wait!" Duo exclaimed.

"Why not?" Heero demanded. "Give me one good reason why not."

"Because I'm a guy!" Duo shouted. "Because you came from from a very well thought of family and I'm a street rat." Duo looked down at the ground in shame. "It's just the way it is."

Heero grabbed Duo's arm and forced him to look up at him. "You're not a street rat and don't ever let anyone convince you that you are!" Heero's gaze was filled with anger.

"I am! You can't change that!" Duo protested. "You shouldn't waste your time on someone like me. I'm just not worth it!"

"I'm not wasting my time! You're worth it!" Heero stepped closer to Duo and smiled in what he hoped was a comforting way. "You are the most gorgeous person that I have ever seen, and trust me, I've met a few people that are way up there on the scale of beauty. You have the most exotic eyes I have ever seen. I don't think that I've ever heard of someone with eyes like yours, but they look so perfect on you. Your hair is beautiful you know, it's the perfect length to frame that damn perfect ass of yours. You are a living god, whether or not you believe so."

"Heero, I'm not-" Duo started.

Heero placed a finger on Duo's lips and smiled. "You are! Don't deny it, Duo!"

"Heero please-" This time Duo didn't even sound like he was really protesting it anymore..

"Come on, Duo," Heero whispered. He let his mouth hover mere inches away from Duo's. The final choice was still Duo's, but he hoped that he was heavily influencing it.

"I'm not that easy," Duo whispered sadly and pulled away. He flashed a sad look behind him as he started to walk away.

"I never expected you to be," Heero said quietly, knowing Duo couldn't hear him.

Duo turned around suddenly and looked over at Heero's umbrella. "You can still walk with me though. I mean, we're still friends, right?" Duo looked very unsure of himself at that second.

Heero nodded, and walked to catch up with Duo. They both walked under the umbrella in silence the rest of the way to school.

However, when they parted just outside of the main doors and Duo turned to glance once more at Heero before disappearing down the hallway, Heero couldn't help but feel successful. Maybe he hadn't risen up a level, but he had definitely advanced.

That would just have to do for now.


	6. Lets Play Some Basketball

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back **

**Authoress:**Kimpisces

**Archive:**You can find all of my fanfics at mm .org and all of the "T" ones at ff .net

**Summary:**"Love can die but a dance can last forever. You may not be happy but at least you'll never feel the pain of betrayal."  
Heero Yuy is a boy whose never believed in love.  
Duo Maxwell is a boy whose never felt its touch.  
What happens when these two boys meet and Heero's belief that a relationship should be based on a dance around the other s put to the test against Duo's belief that love conquers all?  
Who will win? Come and witness the dance.

**Rating: T **

**Warnings:**Angst, AU, slight OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Relena Bashing, Language

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything . . . really I don't

**Thanks: **To my beta who took the time to edit this and to all my reviewers :)

**Chapter Six:**

Trowa sat down next to Wufei, purposely picking a spot where Quatre couldn't sit next to him. It wasn't that Trowa was upset with Quatre or anything. Quatre was simply refusing to drop the subject about how he looked rich. They had science first this morning, and Quatre had been full of questions. Questions about why he should worry about his money status in a school like this and why did some people care? Questions like why did money make some people uncomfortable and did it make Trowa uncomfortable?

The questions had only ended for the moment because the bell rung and Trowa had escaped to his next class.

Saved by the bell isn't just an old sitcom.

Trowa grabbed a ham sandwich out of his lunch and bit into it. He watched as Duo and Heero walked up to their group, joking around and acting like everything was fine. However Trowa could see that Duo was trying his hardest to make sure Heero didn't touch him.

Trowa sighed. At least Duo was talking to Heero again.

Trowa smiled at the pair as they sat down. Heero smiled back warmly, which assured Trowa that he had been right and they'd made up.

"How's your stalker?" Wufei asked Heero, as Heero sat next to him while Duo took a seat next to Quatre. "Did she follow you out here?"

"Nah. She hasn't said two words to me since -" Heero flashed a quick look in Duo's direction to see if he was listening and then continued, lowering his voice. "Since she saw me and Duo kissing in the hallway."

"You and Duo were kissing in the hallway?" Wufei's eyebrows shot up. "Not that it's a big deal or anything, but still . . . "

"Yeah." Heero blushed slightly. "I didn't know Relena was there."

Trowa chuckled. "Way to go! You killed two birds with one stone."

Shaking his head, Heero sighed. "Not really. Duo thinks Relena was the only reason I kissed him. You know, so that I could scare her away."

"Well, that's stupid!" Wufei exclaimed, frowning. "You're much more honorable than that."

Trowa nodded. "Duo will see that soon enough, Heero. Don't trouble yourself about it too much. At least we don't have to deal with that annoying inconsiderate snob for a while though. Unfortunately, I'm not sure how long she'll remember that."

Wufei snickered.

Nodding, Heero looked like he was about to say something else when someone coughed loudly from behind him. They turned around, and Trowa got his first real glimpse of Meiran.

Wufei had told him about her before but Trowa had never really been able to picture her until now. Wufei had described her as a slightly taller than an average Chinese woman with muscles no female should ever be seen with. He had also said she had quite the tongue on her. Trowa had previously had a hard time trying to picture a woman who could be anything besides small, have only minor muscles, and go to a school like this.

However, Wufei had definitely described Meiran to a 't'. She was tall, with piercing black eyes and hair pulled back into a tight ponytail like Wufei's. Even in the long sleeved shirt she was wearing, it was obvious she had well-defined muscles.

"Hello, teachers' pet," Meiran mocked Wufei, with a huge grin. "I see you've managed to make friends with some real men."

Wufei bristled at that comment, and Trowa half-expected him to jump up and start yelling at her for even thinking about doubting his manliness.

"Meiran," was all Wufei said, though, as he tried not to let Meiran see how much she got to him.

It was obvious Meiran already knew how much he had been affected by that comment, and she thrived on it. "So why is it you don't have any gym classes in your schedule? Too embarrassed to get your ass kicked on a daily basis?"

He glared in response. "I could kick your ass any day."

"Prove it!" Meiran retorted, acting like she was insulted with the very thought. "Do you know how to play basketball? I mean, really know, not just reading about it in some book."

"Yes!"

"Then you can play against me." Meiran smirked. "But then again, I suppose you need to have some sort of a chance so we'll play three on three. You can have Duo and the tall one, and I'll take Quatre and the Japanese guy. That should even things up."

"I hope you like having your ass kicked," Wufei snapped as he stood up.

"Who said I was playing anyway?" Heero asked, standing up as well. At Wufei's glare, Heero rolled his eyes. "I'll play, Wufei, but you still had no right to assume I would."

Trowa nodded as he got up. "I agree with Heero, you two shouldn't assume your friends will just join you in a competition without asking first."

"Ugh!" Quatre groaned as he tried to stand up. "I can't get up."

Extending his hand, Trowa moved to help Quatre up, and Quatre grabbed it willingly. Trowa swore it felt like electricity was coursing through his body as he held himself steady so Quatre could pull himself up.

Trowa let go quickly and turned away. This wasn't good. Quatre was uncomfortable with normal clowns, never mind adding the fact he was a gay clown.

"Trowa? What's wrong?" Quatre asked.

"Nothing." Trowa ducked out of Quatre's gaze. "Come on, let's go play some basketball."

Quatre nodded and followed Trowa down the path to the basketball courts. Trowa noticed a group of girls sitting there in cheerleading outfits. They were practicing some sort of new routine or something because there was one girl standing in the front, demonstrating.

"Girls, move out of the way! The teacher's pet here is going to try and beat me at basketball," Meiran announced as she grabbed a stray ball and bounced it a few times to test it. Then she passed the ball hard to Wufei, almost knocking the wind out of him since he wasn't expecting it. "You can have first ball advantage, you'll need it!"

Wufei growled and then bounced the ball twice. "Fine." He motioned to Trowa and Duo to get in position and Quatre and Heero made their way to the other side of the mid-court line with their checks.

Quatre stood in front of Trowa and sighed. "I don't really know how to play basketball, so don't be too hard on me, okay?"

Trowa nodded and looked over at Wufei, waiting for the game to start.

Wufei passed the ball to Meiran, who passed it back to him and then the game started. Wufei passed the ball to Duo who dribbled it forward slowly, trying to judge Heero's ability. Heero didn't make any move, though, so Duo had no way to guess at Heero's skill level. Duo turned and moved forward, passing the ball to Trowa, but Heero was there and he knocked the ball down the court.

Duo scowled but chased after the ball, recovering it and then he threw it to Wufei.

Wufei caught it, but was immediately caught in a screen by Meiran. Trowa didn't envy Wufei one bit either because Meiran seemed to be everywhere and Wufei didn't really have much a chance to pass the ball. Trowa decided to help Wufei out a little bit and raced up to Wufei to take the ball away from him and run for the basket.

Or at least that's what he intended to do.

Suddenly Quatre was right at Trowa's side and the way he got the ball from Trowa's hands was proof enough that Quatre had been lying to him when he said he wasn't very good at this. Only an experienced player could do something like that.

Quatre dribbled the ball over the center line and rushed to the basket and Trowa could do little more than watch as Quatre scored the first basket of the game.

"I thought you weren't very good at this game," Trowa accused, as they set up to start again.

"I'm sorry I lied," Quatre said, somehow managing to sound apologetic. "It's just I needed some sort of advantage, you're so tall!"

Trowa just scoffed.

Wufei started with the ball again and he passed it over to Trowa quickly then ran up the court. Trowa passed the ball back to him and Wufei showed what he could really do, as he dribbled around Meiran flawlessly and sunk a basket.

"Let's use the full court from now on," Meiran suggested as she grabbed the ball and stood behind the basket, looking for someone to pass to. Meiran passed it to Heero.

Heero stood still for a moment, just dribbling the ball and waiting for Duo to come to him. Duo did so and instantly Heero dribbled around him and rushed for the net. On his way back Heero said something to Duo that made him blush dark red.

Trowa got the ball this time and he stood behind the net, wondering who he should pass it to, Wufei or Duo. Then the cheerleaders in the corner started up, cheering Trowa on.

Trowa dribbled the ball around, drowning out everything around him expect the sound of the ball and the cheers. He faked a pass to Wufei, which Quatre followed, but then he rushed to the net and scored. He beamed as he heard the cheerleaders scream in triumph.

Trowa glanced over at them and saw a small petite blonde shaking her pompom. She looked like a female version of Quatre and Trowa wished that it _was_ Quatre for a second. Then Trowa shook his head and rolled his eyes at his pathetic thought.

Quatre flashed him a weird look and Trowa filed it away for later examination as he headed back so he could defend better.

Twenty minutes later, the bell rang, and the game was reluctantly called to an end with Meiran's team one point ahead thanks to a 3-point shot by Heero.

The cheerleaders rushed over to them and began to run their hands all over them, giggling about how great they were. Duo managed to run away from them and Heero pushed his admirers away so he could jog away. Trowa, on the other hand, welcomed the attention, being used to it from the circus.

When they made it into the school and the girls went their separate ways, Quatre turned to him. "Do you like people like that?"

"Like what?" Trowa asked, confused.

"Like those cheerleaders."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Quatre shrugged. "I don't know." With that, he walked away.

**The dance is simple and safe  
****Even when all around you raves  
****Who needs love? I do not!  
****Sooner will a lover's body rot **

"You played a good game," Meiran said with a small smile, as she walked Wufei into the school. "I never would have thought that you would be capable of playing a good game of basketball."

"I'm full of surprises, I guess," Wufei replied sarcastically. "It's amazing. I even know karate."

"Really? So do I. Perhaps we could get together sometime to practice on each other." Meiran smirked then and punched Wufei's shoulder. "I'd even promise to take it easy on you."

"I thought you wouldn't hang out with a teacher's pet."

"I changed my opinion of you. You're not half bad, you know." Meiran winked and then raced down the hallway, calling back over her shoulder. "Talk to you tomorrow, Wufei."

Wufei watched her go and then turned towards his own locker, a small smile forming on his lips as he thought about what she said. Quickly he shook his head and continued to walk.

No one needed to know that he was growing fond of his tormentor.

**So take my hand, we'll dance away  
****Yet feel no love at the end of the day  
****It'll keep us safe and that's a fact  
****Just one step forward, two steps back **

"Can I walk you home?" Heero asked Duo as they moved to leave the classroom.

"Asking for permission now?" Duo mocked jokingly.

"Making sure I don't overstep any boundaries," Heero replied carefully as he held the door open for Duo.

"This isn't going to work, you know," Duo said as Heero followed him to his locker. When Heero feigned an innocent look, Duo shook his head. "You can't just pretend to be a gentleman and then think that I'll let you ask me out. It's not going to happen, Heero, I won't let it. I'm just trash off the street and as your friend, I know that you deserve better. Hell, even Miss Peacecraft would be a better choice for you than me."

Heero winced at the mention of his stalker, but made no other movement. "You're not just trash off the street, Duo. Not to me." Heero moved in closer. "Stop putting yourself down like that."

"I'm just telling the truth because you obviously won't admit it." Duo slammed his locker closed and faced Heero. "My clothes aren't even close to your standards and I look terrible. People would just laugh at you if they saw you with me. You might not think that you'd care right now but you would! You'd be embarrassed to be seen with me. I'm just saving you the trouble of having to wait to find that out. So go and find someone else!"

"You think that I'm going to be embarrassed because you look horrible?" Heero exclaimed in disbelief. "So, if I get you fancy clothes, everything will be all right?"

"I never said that!"

"Yes, you did. You said that your clothes aren't even close to my standards and therefore people would just laugh at me if they saw us together." Heero said, enraged. "Come on, Duo, you're beautiful and not even you can deny that. No one would laugh at you. If anything, I expect that they would look at you and be jealous. My mother's friends would think I finally got my ass together and picked some model to go out with."

"Yeah right. I must be some pitiful model then." Duo walked down the hallway, his strides long and filled with anger.

Heero followed at his heels, not even caring that he hadn't made his way to his locker yet. When they were outside of the school, Heero grabbed Duo's shoulder and made his turn around to face Heero in the eye. "You're a gorgeous person, Duo and I'm not just saying that because I like you. Just because you lived on the street, it doesn't mean that you can't be a good-looking person. As for who isn't good enough for who, I think that it might be me who's not good enough for you."

Duo scoffed. "Yeah right, you're an actress's son."

"So? How do you know you're not? You said you didn't know who your parents are so how do you know that you don't have parents better than mine?" Heero pointed out. "You don't!"

"But I don't have parents better than yours. Besides, it wouldn't matter anyway."

"Then why does it matter with me?" Heero demanded harshly, upset at Duo's hypocrisy. "Why should I be punished for who my mother is? It's not like it was my fault or decision, Duo, I already have to be affected by it every day. Why should it happen again?"

"It wouldn't be a reward to go out with me," Duo said sadly, staring at the ground.

"In my world it is."

Duo looked around and noticed that people were starting to look at them. "Can we get out of the limelight, Heero? People are starting to stare at us," Duo said, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "We can talk as we walk you know, we're blessed with such an ability."

"No," Heero stated firmly. "I'm not going to leave until you admit that you're worth it. I'm not going to move until you admit that you're good enough for me to go out with."

"Heero -" When Duo realized that Heero was dead serious, he shook his head. "Fine, you can stand here by yourself. I'm going home without you. I don't need to be here!" Duo started to move away but came up short when Heero grabbed onto his wrist and refused to let go. "Hey!"

"Not until you admit it," Heero repeated firmly.

"Heero, this is stupid. Fine, I admit it. Just let me go."

"Say it like you mean it."

"Heero, this is really dumb!" Duo growled. "You can't make me say it."

"I'll kiss you right here in front of everyone," Heero threatened. "Then we'll see what people say."

"You wouldn't!" Duo hissed but Heero could tell that he wasn't that sure about whether or not Heero would. "Your reputation would be ruined!"

Heero shrugged. "To hell with my reputation!" He leaned in, his face tilting towards Duo's.

"Heero, no!" Duo pushed Heero away.

"Then say it!"

"Heero . . . " Duo was whining now but he didn't care.

"Just say it."

The voice that finally gave in to the demand was small and almost inaudible. "I'm good enough to go on a date with Heero Yuy."

"What?" Heero pretended to cup his ear with his free hand, the other still not releasing Duo from its grip. "I didn't quite hear you."

"I said I'm good enough for you!" Duo exclaimed and then blushed as a couple kids a few feet off from them stared. "Can we go now?"

Heero nodded and let Duo drag him down the street. "There, see? That wasn't that bad."

"Not bad?" Duo sounded like he was going to faint. "You're impossible."

"So when should I pick you up?" Heero asked as he picked up his pace so he could walk next to Duo.

"For what?"

"Our date."

"Our what?" Duo gaped.

"Our date, Mr. Maxwell." Heero repeated, smirking. "It's on Friday because usually people go out on Fridays. Since you admitted that you're good enough to go out with me, which by the way took way too long to do, I think that this would be an exceptional time to have a date." Heero continued to walk as Duo stood frozen on the sidewalk. "Is seven good for you or should we make it eight?"

"Ah, ah, ah . . . " Duo's mouth opened and closed unintelligently.

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven then." Heero paused and turned around. "Do you have anything nice you can wear?" Shaking his head at his own phrasing of the question, he continued. "I mean something formal. What you're wearing right now is nice."

Duo blushed at that and then shook his head. "We're not going on a date, Heero."

"Do you or don't you?"

"What?"

"Pay attention. Duo, do you have a formal outfit or not?"

"Yes," Duo offered finally. "I have a tuxedo from my foster-grandma's wedding."

"Good, wear that." Heero smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then." Heero walked off without letting Duo say another word in protest. After all, he didn't have time to hear it. He had a date to plan.


	7. The Date

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back **

**Authoress: **Kimpisces

**Archives: **Well, you can find all my fan-fiction at either ff. Net or mm .org

**Summary: **"Love can die but a dance will last forever. You may not be happy but at least you'll never feel the pain of betrayal"  
Heero Yuy is a boy who doesn't believe in love  
Duo Maxwell is a boy whose never felt its touch  
What happens when these two boys meet and Heero's belief that a relationship should be based on a dance around the other is put to the test against Duo's belief that love conquers all?  
Who will win? Come and witness the dance.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Angst, AU, slight OOC, Shonen-Ai/Yaoi, Relena Bashing, Language

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Chapter Seven: **The Date

Duo didn't even know why he was trying to put on his tuxedo. It wasn't like he actually owed this to Heero. Hell, he hadn't actually agreed to this date at all. Heero had just assumed that he would go along with the whole thing. So why was Duo standing here, going along with this?

Pulling at his bow tie, Duo looked at himself in the mirror. He supposed he looked good, with his hair in its usual braid and kohl-highlighted eyes. The kohl brought out the brightness of his eyes and made them look like they were glowing.

He didn't even know why had he went through the painstaking actions of applying the kohl. The only reason he had even been able to get his hands on any was because he had borrowed it from his foster sister. He was sure she had agreed to let him borrow it, simply because she had an obsession with homosexuals. So much of an obsession that Duo questioned her own sexuality sometimes.

Duo heard the doorbell ring and butterflies jumped into his stomach. Why was he so nervous? It was just Heero and this wasn't even a real date.

Nevertheless, Duo checked his appearance in the mirror once more and then rushed downstairs.

"Why, they're beautiful! I've never heard of someone bringing the mother flowers before." Duo could hear his foster mother swoon as he tried to make sure his steps were slow and not at all anxious. He couldn't let Heero know that he was nervous about this whole thing.

"I figure it's something too often overlooked by people," Heero returned with a smile and then looked up the stairs to where Duo was walking. "Ah, Duo. Hello. Are you ready to go?"

Duo nodded, unable to say anything else as he concentrated on not falling down.

"Good." Heero's eyes drifted up and down Duo's body. Duo blushed as he realized that he had been half-hoping that Heero liked what he saw.

"You two can go and have fun," Duo's foster mother said. "Heero, have him home by midnight, and Duo, don't do any thing crazy."

Smiling as calmly as he could while his insides were going through an earthquake, Duo grabbed Heero's hand and led him out the door. Heero then took the lead and guided Duo to a truck that waited for them. Opening the passenger side door, Heero watched Duo climb in before closing the door and heading to the other side.

"You know, this really isn't going to work," Duo stated as Heero turned on the engine.

"What's not going to work?" Heero asked.

"You being a gentleman and bringing her flowers. You may win her over but you're not going to win me."

Heero said nothing.

A few awkward minutes later, they pulled into a large parking lot that belonged to a building that Duo had never seen before in his life. He glanced over at Heero, who quickly looked away and Duo realized that he had hit a nerve earlier.

"Where are we?" Duo asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"A place I chose to try and win you over," Heero answered dryly and then sighed. "Listen, Duo, I don't understand you. If you're so against me, then why are you even here?"

"I don't know."

"I just don't want to think I'm acting like my father would. He's a serious player, you know, and I don't want anyone to think that I'm like him."

"I'm not going to be the thing that's going to differentiate you from your father." Duo sighed and placed his hand on Heero's arm. "Though if your guilt is any indication, I doubt you're really like him." With that, Duo opened the door and moved to climb out.

"Do you really want to do this?" Heero asked suddenly, grabbing Duo's arm before he could get out of the truck. "If you want, I can take you home right now."

Shaking his head, Duo pushed Heero's hand away. "So now you decide to play the good Samaritan? When I tell you that I don't want to go out with you, you follow me around and trick me into it. But when I finally decide to agree to the whole thing, you decide that maybe it's a good idea to take me home?" Duo sighed. "Look, I'm here because in some weird way, I want to be. I'm annoyed with you right now, because I don't really know where you're coming from anymore. You're just too confusing. However, right now, I'm really annoyed with you because I actually care about what's wrong with you and because I actually want to, somehow, go on this date. So are you going to take me into that restaurant or not?"

Heero looked at Duo for a moment and then nodded, climbing out of his side of the truck, Duo doing the same on his side. Following behind Duo, Heero guided them to the front door.

"I'm glad that you want to go on this date with me," Heero said finally as they waited for a waitress to come to the door and lead them to their table.

"Good," Duo said, smiling and reaching behind him to grab Heero's hand and squeeze it reassuringly before dropping it.

"Hello, how may we help you?" the waitress asked as she walked up to the book of reservations.

"The reservations are under Yuy," Heero replied. The waitress nodded and led them to the left of the main door and up a set of stairs. Duo glanced quizzically at Heero, but Heero refused to meet his glance. Sighing, Duo followed the waitress into a small room and they sat down at the table.

"Private enough?" Duo asked jokingly.

"Tons of my parent's friends come here. I didn't want to embarrass you by having them come up to us," Heero explained. "They wouldn't leave us alone for a second you know."

"Oh, sounds like fun." Opening the menu, Duo's jaw dropped at the prices that he saw next to each of the dishes.

"Don't worry about the cost. As long as you don't plan to do the model thing, I'm willing to pay for anything you want to eat."

"The model thing?"

"Pick the most expensive item on the menu and then eat a whole bite of it before pronouncing that you're full," came the explanation. "It's an extreme waste of my money and I don't appreciate it at all. Just because I can afford it, doesn't mean I want to waste my money."

"No kidding. Don't worry, I won't even think of doing that." Duo stared at the menu again and frowned. "I don't even know what half these things are."

Heero laughed. "Don't worry about it. I've been going to places like this for my whole life and I still don't know what half the stuff on this menu is."

"Very reassuring," joked Duo. "I think I'll just have a salad and lasagna."

"Sounds good." Heero closed his own menu. "The waitress should be back any moment now."

"Cool." Duo chose this moment to look around the room, and he noticed a fireplace on the wall. "They truly do have the entire setting thought out, don't they?"

"Yeah," Heero replied.

"Do you bring all of your dates up here?"

Before Heero could answer, the waitress walked into the room. "Hello, sirs. May I take your order now, or would you like a few more minutes to decide?"

"We're ready now," Heero replied, smiling.

"I'll have a caesar salad and a meat lover's lasagna please," Duo said, as he handed the waitress his menu.

"All right. What would you like to drink with that?"

"Uh..." Duo shot a look over at Heero for help.

"We'll have the bartender's choice, please, and I'll have the same meal as he is," Heero said smoothly, covering up Duo's discomfort.

"Of course, Mr. Yuy." The waitress bowed and then left the room.

Duo looked over at the fireplace again. "So can you really turn that thing on, or is just a piece of decoration?"

"You can turn it on." Heero got up, flipped a switch on the wall, and the fireplace roared to life. "It's a gas fireplace."

"It's beautiful," exclaimed Duo as he went to stand closer to it. "Can we eat in front of it?"

"Of course," Heero replied. "We can eat wherever you want."

The door opened and the waitress walked in with a bottle. "Here you are, Mr. Yuy."

"Thank you."

She bowed again and left the room, leaving the bottle behind.

Duo looked at the label and his eyes widened. "That's alcohol."

"Yeah." Shrugging, Heero opened the bottle and poured a glass. "My mother has given me permission to have alcohol and it's on file. If you want something else though I can go and get them to bring us it."

"No, it's fine. I guess when you're rich, rules can be twisted for you."

"Look I'm sorry Duo." Hero ducked his head so that his eyes were hidden behind his bangs.

"It's all right." Duo sighed and then decided to change the subject. "So what would you normally do on a date in here?"

"Well, usually I don't have to do anything. My dates are usually pushy enough to allow me to just sit back and pay the bill and have everything else happen to me. However, I do enjoy sitting by the fire."

Duo smiled. "Sounds good."

Grabbing the bottle of wine, they settled themselves on the ground. They were both unsure about what was far enough away to keep things comfortable but close enough to not look like they were uncomfortable with the whole thing.

Finally Duo looked over at the wine and sighed. "You going to pour me some of that or what?"

"Yeah, sure." Doing so, Heero passed it to Duo and was surprised to feel a shock when he touched Duo's hand.

Duo held it in his hand for a minute, just staring at it and then downed it, realizing instantly that it had been a bad idea. He began coughing and Heero pounded his back to help him out.

"That was fun," remarked Duo sarcastically, but he gave Heero his glass for another helping anyway.

"Don't drink it so fast," Heero advised, as he gave Duo another glass. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Duo took the glass and sipped it this time. "Aren't you going to have some or are you going to be the designated driver?"

"It doesn't matter, my dad's sending us a limousine around at about eleven, so I don't really have to worry about that." With that Heero poured himself a glass and took a sip.

"Do you have a butler?" When Heero nodded, Duo continued. "What's it like? Do you have your phone answered for you? Your clothes are magically washed and put back in your drawers? Your underwear gets picked up from the side of the pool when you decide to have a midnight-skinny-dipping session? Your parents just happen to get called away when they're about to walk in on you and a girl?"

"Yes and no," Heero replied. "He does our laundry, dishes, grocery shopping and gardening. He answers the main phone line, but that's only because anyone can get access to that phone number and therefore it's just safer to allow him to do that. He also cleans the house but only once a week or if it's really messy. For the most part we pick up after ourselves. I have to clean my own room if I want to keep my privacy, though. He checks it every two weeks to see if he needs to clean it. Once, when I was thirteen, I neglected to clean it and ended up losing my first porn collection. I've never had it messy enough for him to feel the need to clean it since."

"Don't blame you." Duo laughed. "Did you ever get them back?"

"Nope. I had to rebuild it."

Duo fell silent for a moment and then looked up at Heero hesitantly. "Did you have any gay magazines in it?"

"In my first collection?" Heero took a swig of a beer bottle that the waitress had brought up with their salads while they had been talking. "Nope, not in my first collection."

"So does that mean that you have some now?" Duo asked, a blush spreading across his face as he thought about it.

"Maybe. Does that bother you?"

Duo turned an even brighter shade of red at that, even as he shook his head.

"Don't worry. None of them are as good looking as you," Heero teased.

"How would you know? You've never seen me . . . " Duo hesitated. "You know, naked."

"So? I don't have to see a person naked to know that they're attractive." Heero chuckled and grabbed Duo's braid, playing with the bottom of it. "And you're very attractive."

"You just want me to like you," Duo protested, though he didn't seem to be protesting very hard. "You're just biased because of that. So your opinion doesn't really count."

"That doesn't sound very fair," Heero commented.

"Life's not fair," Duo retaliated.

"True." Looking at the beer bottle in his hand, Heero offered Duo some.

"I'll just stick with the wine," Duo said, holding his glass up.

"Suit yourself." With that, Heero took another sip.

"When do you think our lasagna will be here?"

"Soon."

"Oh, okay." Duo smiled and poured himself another glass, trying not to let his shaky hands cause him to pour some of the wine on the floor. Heero stared at him for a moment and then shook his head. Frowning, Duo looked at Heero. "What?"

"I was just wondering how you could possibly think that you're unattractive," Heero replied. "I mean, there has to be a reason if you can't just look in a mirror and see the truth staring you right back in the face."

"You see yourself covered in what you can only hope is dirt 90 percent of the time and you won't think that you're attractive either."

"Hm. Even with dirt all over your face, I still think you'd look great." Heero inched forward until he was almost on top of Duo and then leaned in. "If you were covered in dirt your eyes would still be there, your cute nose would still be there and you'd still smirk in that same way that you do now. Plus your hair would still be long and gorgeous, but you know what?"

"What?" Duo mocked. "If I cut my hair, you would hate me?"

"No." Heero grabbed Duo's hair possessively anyway. "But don't cut it." Heero smiled. "No matter how dirty you are, you're still going to be Duo and that's what's going to keep you attractive in my eyes. You're still going to be the guy that I like and that's all that matters."

Duo swallowed hard, the tension in the air was choking him. Finally, unable to think of anything else to say, he decided to make a joke out of it. "You're really sappy, you know."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Nice way to repay me for a compliment."

"Sorry." Duo looked down. "I guess I'm just not comfortable with taking compliments. It's just hard to believe you."

"So how am I supposed to prove it to you?"

"You just don't." Duo replied, shrugging.

The waitress came in, which stopped their conversation for a minute, and put their lasagna in front of them and then left.

As Duo dug into his lasagna, Heero put his fork down. "Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"We're hanging out today," Duo replied. "Why do we need to hang out tomorrow too?"

"We're just going to play in my backyard."

"Your backyard?" Duo repeated, dumbly.

Chuckling, Heero leaned in and used his hand to clean off sauce that had made its way onto the corner of Duo's mouth. "Yeah, my backyard. We'll go skinny dipping."

"What . . . what?" Duo started to cough.

Heero grinned mischievously. "I'm just kidding. But we will go swimming, so bring your bathing suit... unless you _want_ to go skinny dipping."

"But . . . but . . . " Duo looked down at his food.

"What now?"

"I don't own a bathing suit," Duo said in a small voice.

"I'll let you have one of mine, then. You can keep it, I have enough that I won't mind."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"All right then, I guess we can hang out tomorrow too." With that Duo returned to eating his lasagna.

"I promise we'll have tons of fun." Heero smiled encouragingly.

But the look in his eyes, had Duo seen it, might have caused him to change his mind. The look in Heero's eyes was of devious plotting.


	8. The Mistake

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

**Authoress:** Kimpisces

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** "Love can die but a dance can last forever. You may not be happy but at least you'll never feel the pain of betrayal."  
Heero Yuy is a boy whose never believed in love\par Duo Maxwell is a boy whose never felt its touch  
What happens when these two boys meet and Heero's belief that a relationship should be based around the other is put to the test against Duo's belief that love conquers all?  
Who will win? Come and watch the dance.

**Warnings:** Angst, AU, slight OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Relena Bashing and Language

**Author Note:** Ummmm sorry it took so long. It was a mixed effort between my beta and mine in the length of the chapter getting out. My beta's computer died so it's not really her fault but it did help to length how long it took to get out. I was going to just post it unbeta'd but when I decided to do that, she emailed me and told me that she was ready to finish beta'ing the chapter so I didn't and well, now it's here lol

Chapter Eight: A mistake

Quatre went to his personal gym and started to practice his karate. It would be enough to work off his rotten mood without anyone thinking anything of it.

Boy, was Quatre upset. He had thought that he was finally getting somewhere with Trowa. He had thought that he might even be able to tell Trowa that he was gay and liked Trowa. He had even started to think that Trowa might have felt the same way about him.

Quatre knew better now though. The way Trowa had looked at that skinny blonde cheerleader proved that he wasn' t interested in boys. Quatre would never get Trowa to look at him that way. Not in a million years would Trowa ever look at him like that.

Quatre executed a quick kick to the right and inhaled deeply.

It wasn' t fair! Duo was gay and he had found Heero on the first day. Even if Heero' s intentions were a little shady, the point was that at least Duo had someone who would like him back. Duo liked someone who liked him back. There were no complications in figuring that out.

However, Quatre had just happened to fall head over heels for a straight boy. Talk about injustice! Quatre wished that he could get that stupid blonde cheerleader alone so that he could rip that smile right off her face. He'd see just how much Trowa liked her when she was scarred literally for life.

Quatre sighed and shook his head. No, there was nothing he could do. He was just going to have to face the fact that Trowa was heterosexual.

"Quatre? Phone call for you." Quatre' s uncle said as he held out the phone to Quatre.

Quatre stopped his exercise and grabbed the phone. He mouthed 'who is it?' at his uncle but the older man merely shrugged and turned away, leaving the room.

"Hello?" Quatre asked as he held the phone up to his ear.

"Quatre? Is that you?" The voice sounded familiar but Quatre couldn' t quite place it in his mind.

"Yes. Who is this?" Quatre moved to sit down on the floor.

"It' s Trowa," the voice answered. "How are you? Your uncle said that you were in the gym practicing your kicking or something like that."

"Yeah, I took a couple of fighting classes when I was younger. It' s a good way to blow off some steam when you' re mad," Quatre replied. " I' m okay now. Thanks for asking."

"You' re welcome." Quatre could almost see Trowa' s handsome face smiling back at him. Quatre almost swooned and had to force himself to listen as Trowa continued to talk. "I just phoned to ask you if you would like to walk to school with me on Monday. You don' t have to but I thought that it would be nice. Besides, you could see all of the flowers and such."

"Sounds like fun. I' d love to."

"Cool. I' ll meet you at the end of your driveway on Monday morning at about eight, then."

"All right. See you at eight."

"Bye." With that Trowa hung up.

"At eight, huh? You' d better be planning a study and not a date, Quatre," his uncle said from the driveway which he had appeared in when Quatre wasn' t paying any attention. "You know your father will not approve at all."

"A new friend of mine wants to walk with me to school so we can talk about a project we have to complete," Quatre lied quickly, hoping that his uncle would buy it.

"A boy?"

"Yes." Quatre said, reluctantly.

"Watch what you do when you answer questions and talk about people, Quatre. It gives you away," his uncle said. " One minute you' re upset and the next you' re excited, and the only different between the two is that you talked to a boy. Be happy that I' m not going to leak this information to your father. Otherwise, he' d be here in an instant."

Quatre watched as his uncle turned to leave. "Wait!"

"What?" His uncle paused in his track.

"Why aren' t you going to tell my dad?" Quatre looked questioningly into the eyes of his uncle.

"Let's just say that I know what it' s like to not be allowed to care about someone that you want to." Quatre' s uncle left the room quickly, leaving Quatre unable to ask any more questions.

Quatre sighed and moved to the mats again to continue his exercises.

If his uncle had been told not to love someone that he had truly cared for earlier in his life, then why did Quatre' s father allow him to take care of Quatre? It made no sense. Wouldn' t it be smarter to put Quatre in the company of someone who wouldn' t have any sympathy for Quatre; someone who wouldn't give Quatre help?

What was his father planning?

Quatre forced himself to think of something else. There was no reason to depress himself with thoughts of his father' s plans when they probably wouldn' t be put into action for a long time.

Besides, Trowa had phoned him. Trowa was going to walk him to school on Monday.

Even if Trowa was interested in some _petite_ little blonde, he was going to walk Quatre to school, not her.

Which, in Quatre' s mind, put him in the victory position, not her. That was all that mattered.

**I believed in it until you said  
That love could easily thread  
Into my dance and make me fall  
That you wanted me to love and most of all  
**

" Hello you must be Duo. I' m Heero' s father." Heero could hear his father answer the door even as he headed down the stairs. Heero raced down the hallway, slowing down only when he approached the door.

"Hey Duo, come on in." Heero nodded to his father and then grabbed Duo' s hand and pulled him up the stairs and to his room.

"Whoa! What' s the rush? Is your pool going to turn back into a puddle in an hour?" Duo joked as he almost tripped in his attempt to keep up with Heero. " Come on, slow down. I' m serious. I can' t keep up!"

"Sorry." Heero apologized as he let go of Duo' s hand and opened his bedroom door. " I just don' t want you to get interrogated by my dad. It would be embarrassing."

"Why? Does he have to check out all of your boyfriends?" When Heero flashed him a look, Duo' s eyes widened. " You didn' t tell him that I was a guy, did you?"

"I told him that you were a guy." Heero replied sheepishly. " I just didn' t tell him that I was out with you specifically last night."

Duo closed his eyes in frustration. " Great Heero, really great. What, are you embarrassed of me?" Duo turned to leave but Heero grabbed his hand.

"Look. I' m sorry. Don' t go. I just didn' t know how to tell him about you." Heero smiled softly. " But my mom knows about you, if that makes you feel any better."

"You told Kaida Yuy that her son is gay?" Duo looked like he was about to faint. As if to prove this, Duo grabbed for Heero' s hand to support himself. " Oh, I' m sure that this is going to be easy to keep out of the newspaper."

"It doesn' t matter to me, Duo," Heero replied. " If the whole world knows, I won' t care as long as you' re not embarrassed by any of it."

"Me? Embarrassed? You' re the one who -" Seeing the look on Heero' s face, Duo stopped. " Sorry. So are we going to swim or what?"

Heero nodded. " Of course." Heero motioned to the bed where a few pairs of swimming trunks were laid out. " I don' t wear thongs or anything like that so you're stuck with trunks. Pick a pair and then it' s yours for as long as you want it. Then you can either change in here or you can go to my bathroom to change."

"If I change in here, where will you be?" Duo asked, a small blush spreading across his face.

"Depends, where do you want me to be?" When Heero saw the blush on Duo' s face spread, he laughed. " I'll be in the bathroom, don' t worry."

Duo exhaled visibly which caused Heero to chuckle. Duo glared at Heero and then grabbed some dark-blue swim trunks and mockingly stomped off to the bathroom. " Wow! This bathroom is just for you?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." Heero could hear Duo' s zipper get pulled down and the soft flutter of his pants falling down.

Heero forced himself to not think about it any more and he moved to take off his own pants.

"Hey Heero!" Duo called out.

"What?" 

"Never mind," Duo said quickly.

Heero shrugged and removed his belt, throwing it onto his bedside chair. He slipped his pants down in one fluid movement. Then he heard Duo' s breath intake sharply and the door of the bathroom slam closely behind it. Heero quickly realized what had happened and he smiled smugly, knowing that at least Duo had liked the view. Quickly finishing, Heero changed into a pair of trunks he grabbed from the bed. Then he went over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Are you all right in there? Need any assistance?"

Heero tried not to laugh as he heard the muffled sound of clothes being hurriedly put on. Duo whipped the door open and smiled at Heero which clashed horribly with the bright red blush on his face. " Of course I am. Why would you think any differently? Come on, I came here to swim, you know."

Heero just smiled in response and led Duo down the stairs to the backyard where a beautiful, sparkling pool was waiting for them. The water splashed gently around the edges and the sun reflected off the surface in a way that made it look like summer was already upon them.

Duo didn' t wait for Heero to say that it was okay nor did he stand there and admire the beauty. Instead, Duo ran to the pool and jumped into it-- a clean dive-- and disappeared under the water. Heero tried to look for him but the sun blinded him as he tried, and therefore he was forced to look away.

"Come on in," Duo shouted as he emerged.

Making his way to the edge of the pool, Heero nodded and jumped into the pool himself. He disappeared under the water and then waited a while to get Duo worried. Then he grabbed onto him by the ankles, hugged him close and then swam up to the top.

They both emerged soaked and gasping for air. Heero looked down at Duo with a small smile but Duo was pushing him away with a look on his face that was anything but amused by the situation.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Duo asked, hitting Heero in the shoulder. " You could have killed me!"

"I had you at all times Duo. Nothing could have happened to you," Heero tried to reassure the other boy as he moved closer again. " Don' t worry."

"Don' t worry!" Duo snapped. "That' s what you always say! Don' t worry. I' ve changed my beliefs about relationships. Don' t worry. I have enough money for this meal. Don' t worry. I wasn' t going to kill you!"

Heero fell silent as he just stared at Duo. They stood there for a moment before Heero moved to climb out of the pool. " I have to go and do something."

He disappeared back into the house and when he finally came out five minutes later, Duo was gone. Heero didn' t know if he was glad that Duo had left or not. It was just too complicated. He had thought that Duo was great. He really did. But now he didn' t know what to think. He didn' t know what to say or when or anything.

Heero swam for a while and then decided that he should phone Duo and apologize. He had been wrong in attacking Duo like that when he didn' t know how Duo would take it. He had thought that Duo would know that it was all fun and games, but he had been wrong.

"Hello, is Duo there?" Heero asked when someone answered the phone.

"Speaking." Came the response. "Who is this?"

"Hey Duo. It' s Heero. I just want to apologize for my behavior today."

"Whatever. It' s no big deal. Don' t worry." The last part was dripping with sarcasm.

"Duo-"

"I gotta go. Talk to you later." With that the line went dead.

Heero stared blankly at the phone. He had phoned to apologize and Duo had completely dismissed it. What the hell was that? Didn't Duo realize that Heero knew he'd done something wrong, and that he was trying to make up for it? Then again, maybe he was still upset about the whole thing. Maybe Heero should wait until he calmed down to try and talk to him again.

Heero sat down and watched a movie but all of his attention was focused on the phone. He half hoped that it would ring and Duo would be on the line to accept his apology and tell him that it was okay.

As soon as the movie was over, Heero picked up the phone again.

"Oh, Heero!" Duo' s adopted mother exclaimed, but then her tone darkened with sorrow. "I' m sorry, but Duo doesn' t want to talk to you right now. Perhaps I can give him a message?"

Heero' s spirits sank as he heard the woman tell him that Duo didn' t want to talk to him. How could Duo get so upset over something so stupid? After leaving a message that he would talk to Duo on Monday, Heero hung up.

Glaring at his hands, Heero wondered why he had done that anyway. If Duo didn' t want to talk to him, then why did he even try again? Why should he care?

No, Heero shook his head, that was something his father would say.

"What' s wrong son?" Heero' s father asked as he walked into the room. "Don' t look so glum. We' re having a party tonight. Why don' t you invite that girlfriend of yours?"

For a split second, Heero had an urge to just blurt out that his girlfriend was actually a boyfriend and that Duo was mad at him and wouldn' t be coming.

Instead, Heero merely nodded dumbly. " Yeah dad, I' ll invite her."

"Good. Our friends will be over in an hour." His dad said and then dismissed him, just like Duo had just done.

Heero sighed. Great, now he had to find a date for this stupid party. But who would he ask? There was no way Duo would come and he didn' t actually know any girls.

On a whim, Heero picked up the phone. " Hello?"

**TBC**


	9. Trouble at the Winner Home

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

**Authoress:** Kimpisces

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** "Love can die but a dance can last forever. You may not be happy but at least you'll never feel the pain of betrayal."  
Heero Yuy is a boy who has never believed in love  
Duo Maxwell is a boy who has never felt its touch  
What happens when these two boys meet and Heero's belief that a relationship should be based around the other is put to the test against Duo's belief that love conquers all?  
Who will win? Come and watch the dance.

**Warnings:** Angst, AU, slight OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Relena Bashing and Language

**Author Note:** Long time no see, huh? I'm sorry about that…I was in the midst of a move and settling into a new school and once that was done I had exams. It sucks but I think I'm ready to get back into my writing routine again, hopefully. Anyways, sorry about the long wait. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it, though there's not really any 1x2 action in this chapter.  
I also apologize for any spelling errors, I didn't get my beta to go over this because I wanted to get it out asap because I felt I owned it to my readers

**Chapter Nine: Trouble at the Winner Home**

Trowa grabbed his lunch and followed Heero outside. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Heero replied as he looked around, obviously for Duo, before sighing and turning his attention towards Trowa. "What's on your mind?"

"What should I do about Quatre?"

"If you're asking me for advice about your love life I may not be the best person to ask. My own love life is kind of in trouble itself." Heero replied simply as he reached into his brown paper bag and pulled out an apple. "so maybe you should go and ask Wufei or something."

"It's not really want I need help with," Trowa promised."

"All right then, I'll try to help," Heero replied.

"Quatre seems to be unwilling to do anything with me in his pare time," Trowa said with a sigh. "I phoned him over the weekend to ask if I could walk him to school this morning. He sounded really happy about it but last night he phoned me back and told me that he couldn't."

"So?"

"So he always gives me some excuse why he can't do something with me. I think that he doesn't like me and he just hangs out with me at school because he doesn't really have anyone else to go with. I mean, he spends so much energy on making sure that no one sees us, it's starting to worry me."

"Maybe he just has a good reason for it. He does have a strict father from what I've heard about it."

"What's that got to do with it? Surely his father wouldn't have that many problems with me unless he's not supposed to associate with someone like a circus clown."

"I don't think that's it. If Quatre's father had something against you because of your family business he would have just told you not to mention what your parents do when you meet his father. Quatre's not the kind of person, at least not from what I've seen, to just shun you for your profession," Heero replied. "Besides everyone at the school has seen you together so I think that your theory is out of the question."

"I guess so." Trowa agreed slowly. "But then why does he not want his family to see me? That's what he said once, you know. He said that his dad wouldn't like me even if he knew me."

"Well who knows what that was supposed to mean. For all you know, his father could be afraid of clowns; so afraid that he gets hives whenever he sees one." Heero suggested jokingly. "I mean, you're going to have to ask him what he meant. I can't help you there."

"I know." Trowa stared at his feet. "I just hoped that you'd be able to shine some light on what the problem could be. Give me some advice on how to deal with it or something."

"I supposed I can give you something." Heero looked at the contents of his paper bag. "Be supportive. Don't give up on Quatre just because things are starting to look bad again. Trust me, it'll get better and if it doesn't, at least you can say that you tried your best."

"So what am I supposed to do now? Just sit there and wait for him to say something?"

Heero nodded. "Just treat him like a friend. He may miss the extra attention. People are pretty odd that way. They never want something until they no longer have it." Heero's eyes widened suddenly and he turned around quickly. "Trowa, I'm really sorry but I have to go and do something. Wufei's in the library if you need some more advice or if you just want someone to talk to." Without even waiting for a response, Heero ran off.

Trowa stared blankly off after him and then shook his head. He thought about going to the library but then decided against it. He didn't want to interrupt Wufei's work. Besides, he didn't really have anything to say to Wufei. Wufei didn't seem all that experienced in love and that's what Trowa wanted to talk to someone about right now.

"Hey! Trowa, wait up!"

Trowa froze in place at the sound that came from his left. Not now, Trowa cried out in his head, I'm not ready to test Heero's theory yet. Trowa wasn't even sure he wanted to try out Heero's theory yet. He debated about running away but decided that it just might be a little too obvious so he turned around and flashed what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"Quatre, what's up?" Trowa asked as he saw a look in Quatre's eyes that reminded him of a saddened puppy. "Are you okay?"

Quatre nodded quickly, the look disappeared instantly. "Yes, of course I am. Where have you been all day? I've been looking for you all over the place."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I couldn't find anyone else. Wufei disappeared to work on a science project with some girl and Duo went to the bathroom." When Trowa's eyebrows shot up in confusion, Quatre continued. "We were talking about then he excused himself to go and use the washroom. After about ten minutes I went to see if he was all right and he wasn't there. I guess he used the other door."

"That sounds kind of rude."

"Yeah well it's my own fault. I shouldn't have been blabbing so much about y-." Quatre quickly stopped himself from saying whatever he was going to say. "I shouldn't have been blabbing about my homework. Apparently Duo's going through a rough time with Heero again. They went swimming in Heero's backyard and Heero was playing around, hard to imagine I know, but he pulled Duo under the water and Duo freaked. Duo isn't talking to Heero again but he feels kind of bad about it because Heero hasn't been talking to him either."

"Sounds like a bad fight." Trowa made a mental note to apologize to Heero. He hadn't known that this wasn't the usual kind of fight that he had with Duo. If he had he wouldn't have pushed the advice thing. No wonder Heero had been so glum.

"Yeah," Quatre said, bringing Trowa back to the present. "Hopefully they make up again soon."

"I hope so."

Quatre looked at his watch. "There's almost another thirty minutes of lunch left. How about we go find somewhere to sit down and eat. I'm starving!"

"Okay." Trowa's strides quickened as he moved to head up the path towards the willow tree that they normally eat at since that first day but Quatre grabbed his hand and pulled him down a different path.

"I found this great place to sit the other day with Duo. It was so cool. You have to come and see it."

Trowa nodded and said no more. He was too busy trying to make sure that he didn't trip over anything. He almost got hit by a huge branch as he followed the small blonde but managed to move out of the way just in time.

"Are we almost there?" Trowa asked after a couple more close calls.

"We're just about there." Quatre called back. A few more seconds and then he sopped dead in his tracks. "All right, here it is."

Trowa looked around and he had to admit that it was pretty nice looking spot. Tress completely surrounded the area and the odd flower poked its way out of the brush. The smell that filled Trowa's nose was strong, flavoured with recent rain, flower perfume, moss and Quatre.

"Come on! Sit down!" Quatre exclaimed, obviously excited that Trowa was there.

Trowa nodded, ducked his head and sat down on a fallen log next to Quatre, making sure that he didn't sit down in anything disgusting or messy. He put his lunch bag down next to him and then glanced over at Quatre, realizing for the first time that he didn't have a lunch bag.

"How do you expect to eat lunch if you don't have any?" Trowa asked simply as he pulled out a sandwich.

"I was kind of hoping that you'd share some of yours with me," Quatre said as he ducked out of sight behind his bangs.

Trowa smiled and pulled out his second sandwich, handing it over to Quatre. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Quatre flashed him a huge smile and started to unwrap the sandwich.

They ate in silence and then Quatre jumped up suddenly. Trowa closed his eyes, ready to hear one of Quatre's lame excuses about not being about to stick around but was surprised when he heard laughter.

When Trowa looked up, Quatre merely shrugged and pointed to a small squirrel. "I jumped when I heard something behind us but apparently it was just this little guy."

Trowa chuckled to and then tore off a piece of his sandwich and tossed it to the squirrel. The squirrel backed away for a second and then decided that the sandwich wasn't going to hurt it and scrambled forward to eat it.

Glancing at Quatre, Trowa saw that the rich boy was staring at the squirrel with complete fascination. Trowa ripped off another piece of his sandwich and held it up for Quatre. "You want to try?"

Quatre nodded and took the piece of bread. He tossed it and, to his dismay, hit the squirrel in the head. This caused the squirrel to run away immediately.

Quatre's shoulders slumped in defeat as he watched the squirrel disappear up into the trees. Then Quatre turned to Trowa and smiled weakly. "Oops?"

Trowa couldn't help but laugh at the look Quatre had on his face. Quatre looked like a four year old who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Trowa roared with laughter as Quatre's expression got even more innocent when Trowa started to chuckle at him.

"What?" Quatre asked as Trowa continued to laugh.

The tone of Quatre's voice was the last straw for Trowa and he doubled over in laughter, unable to stop no matter what he tried. Until, at least, he saw Quatre walking away.

"Quatre, what's wrong?" Trowa called after him.

"There's nothing wrong." Quatre mumbled.

"Quatre, I'm sorry. You just looked so funny. I didn't mean to laugh at you like that."

Quarter turned back and shrugged. "It's okay but I'm going to head back to the school anyway. I don't want to be late for my next class."

"Well then," Trowa hesitated and then grabbed his lunch bag and caught up to Quatre "I'll go with you."

"Okay." Quatre didn't look too happy with Trowa's proposal but he didn't object.

Trowa poked Quatre's arm. "Hey, I wasn't laughing at you."

Quatre managed a smile but he turned away again.

"Come on Quarter, don't take this so badly. I'm really sorry I laughed. I don't want you to be upset about this." Trowa pleaded. "Please don't be upset."

When Quatre looked over at Trowa he noticed that Quatre was blushing. Quatre looked at Trowa weirdly and then smiled more sincerely this time. "Okay."

"Good." Trowa smiled.

"Thanks." Quatre basically purred and leaned into Trowa's body briefly.

"Thanks for what?"

Quatre shrugged.

Trowa shook his head but smiled anyways and they walked together into the school.

**I was wrong and you were right,  
I stumbled in my dance that night  
I picked myself up though and that's a fact  
Just one step forward, Two steps back**

I'll see you tomorrow Quatre." Trowa called as he left Quatre at his locker. "Don't forget to study for our socials quiz. If you have any problems, call me."

"I will!" Quatre yelled back, then turned to his locker and grabbed his backpack. Slamming the locker door closed, Quatre saw Duo stomping down the hallway. He had half a mind to go and find out what was going on now but he realized that Duo wouldn't want the company and so just watched Duo go. Turning to head down the other hallway, Quatre made a vow to phone Duo tonight to make sure that everything was all right.

Quatre exited the building and looked around, locating the car that he was getting picked up in almost immediately. Quatre went and climbed into the black and red S.U.V. and threw his backpack in the back seat. Then he turned to Rashid and smiled. "Good afternoon. How is your niece? Does she feel any better yet?"

"She's doing much better, thank you for asking," Rashid replied. Then he moved to turn on the automobile when his cell phone rang. "Excuse me a moment Master Quatre."

Quatre nodded in recognition and then glanced out of the window at the crowds of people that were exiting the school. Most of them were getting picked up but many of them were walking home with groups of friends. He spotted Trowa in their midst and watched as he headed towards their neighbourhood, his head down and his pace relatively slow. Over all Trowa looked lonely and Quatre sighed, wishing that he could go and walk home with the boy. However it would be rude to send Rashid home when he had taken time out of his busy routine to come and pick him up, especially with his niece so sick.

Rashid hung up just as Trowa turned a corner. Quatre plastered a smile on his face and turned to face Rashid, only to discover a frown on his face.

"What's wrong Rashid?" Quatre asked.

"I'm sorry, Master Winner, but I'm going to have to just drop you off at home and then rush to my sister's home. My niece has fallen sicker and I want to be there with my family."

"Rashid, that's awful! Don't apologize; your niece needs you more than I do." Quatre glanced at the corner that Trowa had disappeared around. "In fact, I see someone that I could walk home with. Your niece lives on the opposite side of the city from us so why don't you just go straight there and I'll just walk home. I won't tell uncle and it's not that long of a walk."

"Are you sure Master Quatre?" Rashid asked. When Quatre nodded, Rashid broke out in a huge grin. "Thank you so much Master Quatre. You're so very kind. I'm lucky to be in employment with your family."

Quatre returned Rashid's smile. "Take care of your niece Rashid and I'll see you later." With that Quatre grabbed his backpack, jumped out of the car and then raced after Trowa.

Trowa was at the end of the long block before Quatre could even see him. Instantly he picked up speed, wanting to catch Trowa before he got too much further ahead. Maneuvering around the people walking proved to be easy but when he reached the street a car sped through the stop sign, almost sending Quatre into a head-on collision. Thankfully he managed to regain his balance but Trowa was another half a block away now and Quatre sped along again.

Quatre caught up to Trowa and tried to slow down so that he wouldn't run into the boy but to no avail. He knocked Trowa over and, laughing, rolled off of him.

Trowa glared at him when he looked up as soon as he saw who it was, his expression changed to one of surprise.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting a ride?" Trowa got up and brushed himself off.

"Change of plan. Something came up and I volunteered to walk home. You don't mind, do you?" Quatre asked sheepishly, looking out of his bangs at the long-haired boy he had just knocked over.

"No, it's cool," Trowa said and he began to walk again. Quatre joined him, matching him pace for pace.

"Where do you live anyways? You say that it's not that far away but I've never been that sure exactly where it is."

"I live behind you," came the response and Quatre looked up surprised.

"Are you serious? That's awesome! We're practically neighbours!" Quatre exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I guess so." Trowa shrugged.

They fell silent for a couple moments and then Quatre started to talk again, hesitantly. "So, did you phone that blonde cheerleader over the weekend?"

"No, why would I?"

Now it was Quatre's turn to shrug. "I don't know. I just thought that you liked her. You said that she was your type."

"No, I said I'd go out with someone like her, not her. I didn't mean to give you the impression that I liked her." Trowa scratched the back of his neck and then glanced over at Quatre. "She may look nice but trust me; she's missing a few things in order to actually be my type."

Quatre's mouth opened and closed a couple of times. Then Quatre swallowed hard and decided that he might as well find out if he had any chance with Trowa. After all, this was as good of a time as any. "So what exactly is she missing?"

Quatre didn't look but he could feel Trowa's eyes boring into the side of his head as Trowa tried to size him up. Quatre didn't know what he saw but he was relieved when Trowa finally looked away and responded.

"A brain for one and a few choice other things. Why do you want to know?"

"Maybe I could set you up with one of my sisters or something. I know that a couple of them are already interested in meeting you," Quatre replied, making sure that he didn't tell a lie. It was true, many of his sisters were interested in meeting Trowa but that's because they always wanted to meet the guys that Quatre was interested in. "So I was just wondering what you like."

"Trust me, none of your sisters would be my type either," Trowa said firmly. "So you might as well tell them that I'm taken or something."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you taken?" Quatre asked.

"No."

"Oh." Quatre took a deep breath. "So why wouldn't any of my sisters be your type? I have a lot of sisters and they're all pretty much different. Do you not like girls?" Quatre asked, trying to be as neutral with the question as he could be.

Trowa faltered in his steps but then continued on, strong in his stride. "Would it bother you if I was gay Quatre?"

Trying not to blush, Quatre realized that the tables had just been turned on him. Clearing his throat, Quatre shook his head. "No, it wouldn't bother me at all."

"I thought that the Winner family was known for being the most outspoken homophobic family still in existence today. It's all over the news all the time about how your father finds some way to fire every single person in his employment that is gay, even if they aren't openly gay."

"Let's just say that I don't have the same opinion on the matter as my father does."

"Interesting, usually a parent's opinions are branded in a person's mind." Trowa gave Quatre an excusing look but then shrugged. "I'd advise you to not tell your father you're friends with me though. You don't know anything about my circus but most of the world does. The Barton circus does very well for itself even if most of the people in the show are of homosexual nature."

Quatre closed his eyes, calling up the courage to ask Trowa the final question. When he finally did, he was surprised at how strong his voice sounded, considering that he felt shaky. "Are you one of them?'

Trowa's eyes filled with an emotion that Quatre recognized but couldn't quite put his finger on. He stared defiantly into those eyes, returning Trowa's gaze, not taking the option of allowing the question slide. He'd already come this far, he wasn't going to turn back now.

Trowa held his gaze for a few more seconds and then turned away. They walked along in silence for the rest of the way to Quatre's uncle's mansion and then they stopped.

Quatre was about to apologize for the question when Trowa finally opened his mouth to talk.

"Yes." Trowa said finally.

"What?"

"Yes I'm one of the Barton Circus's gay performers." Trowa then looked down at his feet. "I realize that now you're actually confronted with someone who's gay, you've changed your mind about the entire thing. However, I just wanted to say that I'm going to miss being friends with you. I really did enjoy your company."

"Me too," Quatre said before Trowa continue with his speech.

"What?" Trowa asked, confusion written all over his face when he looked over at Quatre.

"I'm gay too." Quatre admitted softly as well, stepping towards Trowa.

"You're what?" Trowa asked again, unbelieving.

"Do you like me Trowa?"

"Uh. . ." Trowa swallowed hard, unable to form his thoughts into words.

"Same here," Quatre whispered and then slowly leaned towards Trowa.

"Quatre," Trowa whispered back and then their mouths connected.

It was awkward at first but as the kiss progressed it became demanding and passionate. Trowa's hands came up to bury themselves in Quatre's hair while Quatre's hand came around to wrap around Trowa's waist. A tongue thrust itself into Quatre's mouth where it was welcomed graciously.

Finally the two pulled apart, panting slightly as they looked at each other. Trowa smiled and ran a finger down Quatre's jaw. "Nice."

"You too," Quatre replied as his cheeks heated up with the attention. Then Quatre leaned into Trowa's chest, his arms still firmly placed about Trowa's body, and he inhaled Trowa's scent.

"I'd better go." Trowa said, placing his lips on Quatre's for another kiss before he pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?" The hesitant tone of Trowa's voice almost broke Quatre's heart.

It was amazing that Trowa could be so wonderful and yet so vulnerable at the same time. It made Quatre feel more affection for him and Quatre almost wanted to pull Trowa back to kiss him again but he realized that if he didn't enter the house soon his uncle might look out and spot them.

So Quatre stepped back and nodded. "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget about that quiz in socials."

Trowa nodded and then turned to leave. Quatre watched him go with a smile on his face and then skipped into his own house. He closed the door and leaned against it with a stupid little smile on his face but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't believe that it had gone that smoothly.

Then he opened his eyes and saw himself staring into dark blue ones filled with anger.

"I thought we were sending you here to keep you away from your boyfriend, not to have you go and find yourself a new one. It looks like my faggot son can't keep his cock in his pants no matter where he is."

Quatre slowly moved away from his father, trying to put some room between them.

"You were warned!" Quatre didn't even see his father's hand coming. All he felt was a solid hit and his entire head spinning as he crashed into the wall behind him. "I will not have our family's reputation ruined because you think that you're gay."

"I don't think I'm gay. I know I'm gay," Quatre replied. "I'm sorry but I can't change who I am." A hand came up as Quatre felt his mouth for blood. "I'm gay and you're going to have to accept that or disown me. I'll leave if you're not going to accept me for who I am and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm not going to stay in a family where I'm punished for who I like."

"Don't talk back to me!" His father raged. "Did that boy tell you to talk back to me? Do you think that you can run to him once this is over? Do you think that he really likes you Quatre? Well let me tell you something Quatre Raebera Winner. As long as you are my son, there's no one in this world who will like you for anything other than your money. That's just how it is. Your mother was a whore and I will not have my oldest son turn out the same way."

"My mother was not a whore!"

"Yes she was." His father landed a kick to Quatre's side and Quatre fell down again. "You're not going to be gay and fuck up my life like she did!"

"You can't pay to change me!"

"Oh I know that." Another kick from his father hit Quatre unprepared again and he ended up pressed up against one of the huge plants. "But I think that discipline may do wonders for you. You're forbidden to see that boy Quatre."

"You can't stop me!" Quatre spat. "I'm not going to leave him like I did Zechs."

"Do you really think that he'll stand by you? He won't Quatre and then you'll be all alone, just like you were with Zechs. Didn't you learn Quatre from the last time? No man is going to stand by you, not against me." His father leered down at him. "Plus I don't plan on giving him the chance to."

"I'm not going to move again."

"Oh don't worry, you won't have to." His father snapped his fingers and two of his bodyguards appeared from the shadows. "Take him downstairs."

**TBC**

Author Note: The next chapter will be up tomorrow sometime (hopefully) so everyone can look forward to that. Oh and by the way, the thing Duo did to Quatre, using the other door when in the bathroom, is something that my friends and I did to this guy once when he was following us around and we didn't want to talk to him. It was pretty funny because he stood there for like fifteen minutes before he figured it out. A little mean but hey, we were getting desperate!


	10. Change of Events

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back  
****Author:** Kimpisces  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** "Love can die but a dance can last forever. You may not be happy but at least you'll never feel the pain of betrayal."  
Heero Yuy is a boy who has never believed in love  
Duo Maxwell is a boy who has never felt its touch  
What happens when these two boys meet and Heero's belief that a relationship should be based around the other is put to the test against Duo's belief that love conquers all?  
Who will win? Come and watch the dance.  
**Warnings:** Angst, AU, slight OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Relena Bashing and Language  
**Author Notes: **This is the tenth chapter. I don't have the eleventh chapter finished in my book yet so I'm probably going to write it from the top of my head between today and maybe this weekend but that's okay because I still know what I want to happen in the rest of the chapters. It's been a long time since I updated and I apologize for it but I have a lot of chemistry homework and English just floods me with homework this year. Thankfully school will be out soon and I won't have to worry about it anymore. Cheers to that and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Ten:** A change of events

Wufei sat alone at a library table, hidden in the back of the crowded room by lines of bookshelves and students. Gritting his teeth, Wufei tried to ignore the sound of chatter all around him. He didn't understand why people couldn't do their homework in silence. It wasn't like any of them could possibly have homework that they needed the entire library to help them with it.

"I didn't think you'd be here." A female voice mocked as two people approached Wufei's table. "I thought that people who are as smart as you don't have to do homework. Doesn't Mieran call you the teacher's pet?"

Wufei saw the pink mini skirt and placed that article of clothing before he placed the voice. "Hello Relena. Do you have something to ask me? I am sure that I could pull that C-minus of yours up to a decent B but only if you are willing to put a couple of hours in."

Relena rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I don't need your help with my homework. I know how to get my mark up without hard work. Unlike you, I have connections in this school."

"Sleeping with the teacher isn't considered having connections." Wufei muttered under his breath but then he flashed a smile and spoke up. "I'm sure you do Relena. Unfortunately, some of our parents don't approve of using power to get good grades and would rather than their son, or daughter, work for them."

"Yeah, whatever." Relena flicked her hair over her shoulder. "That's just what poorer kids say when they know that their daddy doesn't have connections in this school."

"Do you want something Relena?" Wufei said with an exasperated sigh. "Shouldn't you be out stalking Heero or something?"

"I do not stalk Heero. He likes me so therefore it is considered hanging out, which is something that you would know if you had friends." Relena crudely remarked and then sat down in the chair across the table from Wufei. "But actually, Heero is what I came here to talk to you about."

"Sorry Relena, I don't know where he is either." Wufei looked back down at his book and copied out the next formula from the book.

"Actually, I know exactly where Heero is. I just came to tell you something." Relena leaned in and even with Wufei's eyes focused on his book, he could see down her shirt. "Heero has just replaced you with me, and so you can just leave my Heero alone from now on."

"Relena, you're going to have to start distinguishing from your dream world and reality." Wufei said coldly. "First of all, Heero doesn't need to replace me because we were never together. Secondly, Heero has much better taste than that, I doubt that he would ever ask you out." Wufei turned his head so that he didn't have to look at Relena's cleavage anymore.

"Well apparently he has changed his mind." Relena snickered. "Hilde was there, she'll tell you the same thing."

Wufei looked up at Hilde who he hadn't even noticed was there. From what he could see though, she didn't look like the kind of person who would normally hang out in a group such as Relena's.

Hilde blushed when Wufei started looking at her and nodded, trying not to look in Wufei's eyes. "It was weird. I thought that Heero really liked Duo, but he went up to Relena and asked her to the movies. Then again, after going to that party with you, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Has Heero given up on Duo?"

Wufei was surprised by the question. He recovered quickly though and shrugged. "I don't know. They are always fighting as far as I can tell. Seriously, they act like there is no better foreplay than a good fight. Who knows, this just may be one of those times."

"Well that doesn't matter now," Relena remarked angrily. "Heero is going out with me now and there isn't going to be a Duo soon so there's nothing that you can do about it. Duo will never get his claws back in Heero now that I have him. I'm a very forgiving person. I can forgive Heero for being momentarily crazy and dating both you and Duo but he won't do it again, especially now that he can experience a real woman. Duo is through and there's nothing that he can do about it. By the time he realizes what a perfect person Heero is, it will be too late."

Wufei looked at Relena and shook his head. "Heero is not a possession."

"He's mine, possession or not." Heero smiled and stood up. "Well toodles Wufei. I have to go and hang out with my new boyfriend so that everyone can see us together. Just remember about this little talk and stay away from my boyfriend."

"All right." Wufei rolled his eyes and then nodded to Hilde. "Good-bye."

"Bye." Hilde replied and then hurriedly followed Relena out of the library.

"What was that about?" Meiran asked, pushing herself off of the wall where she had been observing the entire thing. "Does she not have anything better to do than bother the normal part of this school population?"

"She's just going crazy because Heero asked her out." Wufei summarized quickly. "I think that he's finally lost his mind, but it's not my place to judge. I'm sure that he has his reasons for going out with her."

"I'm sure he does have a logical reason for going out with Ms. Stalker." Mieran sat down next to Wufei and fished out some notes from her backpack. "Why was she so worried about you going around Heero?"

"Heero wanted to break the news about him being gay to his father at a party the other day. Unfortunately he and Duo were fighting at the time so he asked me to be his date for the evening. So I went to his house and allowed him to pretend that we were together," Wufei said simply.

"And what happened?"  
"His father didn't even care because he recognized me as a member of the Dragon clan and said that Heero was good to get someone so rare."

"Sounds like he's a conceited asshole," Meiran replied. "If you were a girl, I'm sure that he would approve of you for breeding rights."

"Yeah, I have to admit that idea did come to my mind," Wufei said and then looked down at his work. "We'd better finish this project. Did you bring the poster board?"

Meiran paused and then closed her eyes slowly. "Damn it, I knew I forgot something."

"How could you forget something that big?" Wufei asked in disbelief.

"I don't usually carry poster board around, do I?" Meiran sighed. "Well, this project is not due until tomorrow, we could just finish writing everything up and then put it all together at my house. After all, it is after school and we can go home at any time."

"I guess that would work."

"Yeah, of course it will," Meiran replied. "It was my idea."

"You're pretty full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Just do your part of the project and keep your smart alec remarks to yourself."

Wufei grinned but went back to concentrating on the project notes. He finished with his last paragraph and then looked up to see Meiran watching him expectantly.

"Ready?" Meiran asked.

"Yeah, just let me go and put the books I borrowed away," Wufei said and looked around, noticing that all the books he had previously been using were all put away except for his textbook.

"You don't really pay much attention to your surroundings, do you? You must be really good at meditating," Meiran said in way of an explanation.

"I am." Wufei stood up. "Well then, let me go and put my textbook away and then we can go to your house to put the project together."

"Deal," Meiran said as she smiled. "You go to your locker and I'll wait for you outside the school doors."

"All right," Wufei agreed and headed out of the library with Meiran following him but each going their separate way once outside of the library doors.

Wufei got to his locker fairly quickly and was placing his textbook on the shelf when he heard someone talking from down the hallway.

"Are you sure that you and Heero are actually dating exclusively? What if you tell Duo that you are and Heero turns around and leaves you for him as soon as Duo decides that he wants Heero again," Hilde asked from what sounded to be around the corner.

"He won't leave me!" Relena exclaimed as Wufei recognized the anger in her voice. "You're not much of a friend if you think that anyone could actually do that to me. Duo is just a brief fling that he had and as soon as Heero realizes that, it'll be fine. Heero's not gonig to go back to him once he gets everything that he wants: me."

"If you say so," Hilde's voice sounded defeated.

"I do say so and you would be smart to listen to me," Relena remarked and Wufei could hear her high heels click as she headed down the hallway.

Closing his locker, Wufei turned and headed outside to where Meiran was waiting for him.

"What took you so long? Did you get lost?" Meiran asked, jokingly.

"I heard Relena talking in the hallway," Wufei replied as they started to walk away from the school.

"You were eavesdropping? What a horrible thing to do!" Meiran laughed.

"She was talking about telling Duo that her and Heero are dating exclusively."

"Did you really think that she wouldn't? Duo's competition and Relena hates competition. For Relena, competition means that there is a slight chance that she might lose," Meiran said with a sigh. "So she'll tell Duo anything in order to get rid of him. She wants to push Duo as far out of the picture as she can. I don't know why Heero would chose such a snob over Duo though. Sure, from what I've heard, Duo has been hard to get along with but he still acts like a much more decent person."

"He is a more decent person, without a doubt."

"Heero's loss." Meiran shrugged.

They walked the next block or so in silence before Meiran opened her mouth again.

"Hey, listen. I'm really sorry about treating you so unjustly when we first met. You're not that bad, you know."

"Are you going soft on me?" Wufei joked.

"Not a chance," Meiran replied, hitting him in the shoulder as she did so. "Want to race to my house?"  
"I don't even know where your house is."

"See that blue house on the corner?"

"Yeah."

"Good, lets race," Meiran said and then bolted.

Wufei growled but chased after her nonetheless.

They ran laughing through the streets, ignoring the looks that people gave them as they went past. Wufei had never felt this free. He almost caught up with Meiran as they turned to head up her driveway. He almost could touch her when he reached out his hand.

Just as they were about to go up the steps to the front door, Wufei's hand managed to grab her shoulder and he spun her around in some form of light outrage for her cheating. However, neither of them could seem to stop the momentum they had created and they were thrown down on the ground in one smooth motion.

Meiran fell directly on top of Wufei and before either of them knew what was going on, their mouths were pressed together. As soon as Wufei realized what was going on, he quickly pushed her away and pulled himself up, off the ground.

"Sorry," he stuttered as he stood up.

"It wasn't your fault. Gravity really does suck," she replied and quickly climbed up the steps to her house. "Come on. The poster board is in the dining room."

"Thanks." Wufei followed her up the steps and took off his shoes. "Nice house."

"Yeah, sure it is," Meiran said with a grin and then rolled her eyes. "It's good enough of a house to do me until I head off to university."

"What do you plan on going into?" Wufei asked as he followed her to the kitchen where she pulled out a package of markers, a couple of pencils and the poster board while Wufei fished his notes out of his backpack.

"I'm not completely sure yet," Meiran replied as she sat down. "Do you want me to put the pictures onto separate pieces of construction paper before putting them on the poster board?"

"Could you? That would add to the over all colouring of the poster," Wufei said in agreement and smiled as he started to pencil in the title on the top of the poster.

"Um, Wufei," Meiran said as she looked over at the poster, "you misspelled presentation."

"Oops." Wufei looked down at his work and shook his head at himself. "I guess I should fix that."

They worked for the next ten minutes in complete silence and then they looked up as Meiran finished gluing the pictures on the separate pieces of construction paper and Wufei was done writing the title and outlining it in black marker.

"Okay." Wufei looked around and the work they still had and sigh. "Well, we have two glue sticks. You could glue the paragraphs I have already written out onto more pieces of construction paper while I lay it all out and figure out how we should put it together and then we can both glue it together when it's all done."

"All right," Meiran agreed, "sounds good."

Another fifteen minutes of arranging, gluing and being silent later, they finished the project completely and glued the last part of the project onto the poster board. Meiran smiled with approval.

"It looks good," she said with a smug smile.

"Yeah," Wufei agreed. "Now all that is left is to put our names on it."

Meiran put her name on the poster board with a flourish and then handed the marker to Wufei. Wufei stared down at her hand for a moment and then grabbed the marker himself. He wrote his name next to hers and then handed the pen back.

She put the pen down on the table and then they stood there for a few minutes before Wufei cleared his throat. "I guess I should be getting home now."

"I guess you should," Meiran replied.

"All right," Wufei said and then picked up his backpack and headed towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," Meiran said softly as she followed him to the door.

"Yeah, you will."

"I promise not to forget the poster board tomorrow."

"That's a good idea," Wufei said with a smile. "I would rather not get a zero on a project that I actually worked so hard on."

Meiran chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you," Wufei said and then turned to leave.

Meiran suddenly grabbed Wufei's hand and pulled him back inside the house. Wufei was about to say something in surprise but was unable to when he found her lips on his for the second time that afternoon.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Meiran whispered as she pulled again and closed the door.

Wufei blinked in confusion and then made his way down the steps. He looked back at the house and noticed that Meiran was watching him out the window. He held up his hand in recognition and she smiled.

Wufei was walking along when suddenly a car pulled up to him. Heero's head poked out of the door and he smiled. "Want a ride home?"

"Sure." Wufei climbed into the car.

"You look very happy. What happened?" Heero asked. "Did you fall on your head or something?"

Wufei rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile anyway. "Nah, but I think I may just have a girlfriend now."

**Cautiously I tested you  
****Almost thought I fell in love with you.  
****I refused though to change my belief and so changed my plan  
****I took another's hand.**

Duo sighed as he headed home by himself. He was still mad at Heero but he was surprised that he hadn't even attempted to apologize. Heero always tried to make Duo come back to him and to not even look in Duo's direction all day was something that Duo didn't think that Heero would ever do.

Then again, he was probably too busy trying not to gag. After all, Relena had been hanging off of his arm all day and it appeared that Heero had gotten tired of telling her to go away. Or, a traitorous thought interrupted, Heero has replaced Duo with her.

"Yeah right," Duo said to himself and then laughed. Heero hated that snob as much as Duo did so why on earth would he go off with her? No matter how mad Heero was, he would not do that to himself. It would be pure torture for Heero.

Still, it was kind of lonely walking home alone and Duo almost found himself wishing that Heero was there. When he really thought about it, Heero's affection wasn't completely unwelcome. It was somewhat reassuring to know that someone liked him. It had been so long since Duo had someone to just be himself with.

Duo sighed. Sure, he wanted Heero around simply because he wasn't. It was such a cliché to want something that he couldn't have. Why did Duo have to want Heero? Was it because he actually liked him and nothing more or did Duo really like him? Or did Duo just not want to be alone anymore?

Duo thought back to their kiss in Heero's house. It had been the most intoxicating kiss that Duo had ever experienced. Was it because of the person he was kissing or just the kiss itself? If it was because of the person he was kissing than should Duo be pushing him away?

Duo thought back to all of the memories he had of Heero and he had to admit that there were a lot of them. He remembered the basketball game where Heero had made him blush by telling him that he looked almost as cute when he was upset about being scored on as he did when he was recovering from a kiss. He remembered eating dinner with him, talking about the porn collection that Heero had when he was little. He even remembered the feeling of strong arms around him when Heero pulled him under the water. He knew that those arms would never have let him drown but he had still gotten mad. Why?  
Duo saw his house and ran to it. Calling out a greeting to his adopted mother, he ran up to his room. Duo looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He was kind of nice to look at when Duo really took the time to look at himself. Was it such a stretch to believe that maybe Heero felt the same way?

Sniffing his armpits, Duo winced. He should probably go and take a shower. He went into the bathroom and stripped, climbing into the shower stall. As he soaped himself up, Duo continued to think about Heero.

Why had he gotten so mad over something so stupid? It was something that he used to do with his old friends all the time and he hated it.

He had really blown up at Heero though. He hadn't even really been that upset though, had he? It wasn't Heero's actions that had made him upset at least. What had really bothered him was that Heero had told him not to worry and for the first time in a long time, Duo was thinking about doing it. When Duo had been pulled under, he hadn't even had the thought of being scared. That had been the most terrifying thing: for the first time in his life, Duo felt like he completely trusted someone else.

It frightened him that he could trust Heero so quickly. It alarmed Duo that he could have stayed in those arms forever. It worried Duo that Heero always seemed to dominate his thoughts throughout the day. It was like he was actually falling for Heero.

Correction, Duo thought as he paused during his hair washing, he had already fallen for Heero.

A huge grin spread across his face. Now it was his turn to try and make things up to Heero. Plus, he still needed to get his pants back from last week.

Duo decided that he would go to Heero's house as soon as he had eaten dinner and he would apologize for everything.


	11. You're not Duo

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

**Author:** Kimpisces

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** "Love can die but a dance can last forever. You may not be happy but at least you'll never feel the pain of betrayal."  
Heero Yuy is a boy who has never believed in love  
Duo Maxwell is a boy who has never felt its touch.  
What happens when these two boys meet and Heero's belief that a relationship should be based around the other is put to the test against Duo's belief that love conquers all?  
Who will win? Come and watch the dance.

**Warnings:** Angst, AU, slight OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Relena Bashing and Language

**A/N: **I know that this is a short chapter but bear with me. I needed to end the chapter here to go with the structure that I want to set up for the next chapter.

**Chapter Ten:** You're not Duo

The basement was pitch black and so very cold. Quatre had stopped attempting to figure out how much time had passed since he had been put down here. All he knew was that three times the door had opened and someone had looked in on him since he had been locked up.

He was tied up; facing away from the door so he couldn't even see who it was that was looking in on him though he was sure that it was not his father.

The ropes around his wrists were too tight and they dug into his skin every time he tried to move them. Dry blood was on the corner of his mouth and he didn't have enough salvia to get rid of it. He was sure that it was from when his father had hit him after they had tied him off but for all he knew, he had been hit a couple of times by his father's goon when he had gone unconscious. He wouldn't put it passed his father.

Dozen of other injuries littered his body and those were only the ones that he could feel. He didn't think that his father would ever be this severe with Quatre but apparently he had greatly underestimated his father's anger at his son being homosexual. Obviously the man had little to no real feelings for his son. No one who really cared for their offspring would ever treat them like this.

The door opened again and bright light bounced off the wall and hit Quatre's eyes. It hurt so much since he had been in complete darkness for so long and so Quatre moaned in pain. There were a couple of words exchanged between the people at the door before someone closed the door and actually walked over to Quatre.

"Do you enjoy this?" Quatre's father asked as he looked down at his son. "Do you enjoy the situation that your faggot ways have gotten you into? All you have to do is agree to stop with your stupid boyfriend hunt and find yourself a nice girl. It can't be that hard." His father leered down at him. "I found one. Now, what do you say?"

"Never," Quatre some how managed to say even though his throat felt like it was as dry as a desert. "I am not going to change for you or anyone else. You can't keep me down here forever. Someone is going to notice that I'm gone soon enough."

"Do you think so? I can keep you down here as long as I want." Quatre didn't have the energy to try and move his head out of the way when he saw his father's hand come down violently.

Quatre could feel his wounds in his mouth reopen and the blood start to run down his face again.

"Think about your answer boy," his father warned and then headed out of the door again, leaving Quatre alone in the darkness.

Quatre's eyes slid shut. "Trowa, please help me."

**I knew you were crying when you walked away.  
****Pushing my pain away,  
****I took up the dance again and didn't look back  
****Just one step forward, two steps back.**

"There's a party next week at my daddy's house," Relena said as she settled down in Heero's lap. "It's a costume party for all of big shot employees. We should go dressed up as a couple." Relena smiled as she wrapped her arms around Heero's neck. "You could be batman and I could be cat-woman."

"They were never actually together," replied Heero in an off-hand sort of way. He wasn't surprised at all to find that his voice held a lot of boredom. He didn't see how anyone could want to go to so many parties in so little time and actually genuinely be excited about all of them.

"Oh well, you could be Robin Hood and I could be Lady Marian." Relena shrugged. "Everyone will know we're perfect for each other then."

Heero sighed, this was so exhausting. Even if this did work to get Duo back, it was almost not worth the trouble. Heero mentally shook his head. No, it would be worth the trouble if Duo came back. Heero felt like he would walk to the end of the world and back again to Duo. Maybe it was nothing more than a teenaged crush but it felt like more and that was good enough for him. If only he cold get Duo to realize that he had the same feelings for Heero. He knew that Duo did. Why else would he have gone on a date with him? He never actually forced Duo to do anything and if Duo hadn't really felt anything for him, they never would have gone out. Duo had to feel something for Heero, he just had to.

Which was why that Heero would allow Relena Peacecraft to sit on his lap: just so that Duo would realize that he was missing something. After all, what on earth could work better than jealousy?

"I absolutely love your pool. Do you want to go swimming? I brought my bathing suit just in case you wanted to. My daddy says that it's good to always be prepared." Relena shifted on Heero's lap and Heero had to restrain himself from pushing her off of his lap and onto the ground. "So, what do you think?"

"Sure," Heero replied.. Heero didn't really want to have to see Relena in a bathing suit but it was better than having to continue enduring her weight on his lap. "I'll go upstairs and change. You can use the downstairs bathroom and then we'll meet up in the pool."

"Sounds good Heero-kun," Relena said, almost purring and then she jumped off of Heero's lap and Heero almost sighed in relief. "See you in a few minutes."

She leaned back down and pressed her lips to Heero's. Heero returned the kiss somewhat but for anyone besides Relena it would have been easy to realize that he was not really into it. Heero had tried to pretend that it was Duo that he was kissing but he couldn't even fool himself. Kissing Duo had been so breathtaking that he found it was hard to lie to himself about whether or not he was actually kissing him. He knew the smell of Duo so intimately now that it was almost impossible to just imagine it. The feeling of Relena pressed against him was no where as alluring as it had been with Duo.

"I'll be right back," Relena whispered in what she probably thought was a sexy tone. Heero rolled his eyes when she was gone and got up, heading to his room.

Heero decided that he would take his time changing so that he didn't have to see Relena for as long as possible. There definitely no hurry in his mind for that to happen. He just had to hope that if he took too long, she wouldn't come up here to look for him.

Hero shuddered at the thought and then opened his dresser. He looked through his swimming trunks and picked out his favourite ones, only to put them back when he realized that those were the ones he had been wearing when he had been swimming with Duo.

Grabbing another pair, Heero changed and then headed reluctantly back down stairs to where Relena waited for him

As Heero made his way back to the pool, Relena emerged from the pool in much the same way as Duo had. Dismissing the thought, Heero made his way to the pool.

However the thought would not be banished.

_Duo's foot kicked gracefully in front of him as Heero looked on. Heero could not imagine a single part of Duo's body being anything but elegant. Graceful and muscular was a strange combination but Duo pulled it off well and it suited him completely. _

_Heero disappeared underneath the water and waited a few minutes before reaching out for Duo's ankle. Heero smiled, he would never do this with anyone else, it was much too childish, but with Duo, Heero felt like a different person. Duo just seemed to bring out characteristics in Heero that Heero didn't even know existed._

_Pulling Duo down, he wrapped his arms around the boy and held on tightly, feeling Duo relax into his hold._

_But when they emerged from the water and Duo's eyes looked onto him, there had been something very different from relaxation in those eyes. To see that kind of anger focused on Heero made him uncomfortable and little more than shocked._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Duo demanded. "You could have killed me!"_

Those last words resounded in Heero's mind and he shook his head to try and chase them out. It was just a joke. They hadn't even been under for long. They weren't even under for long.

You went too far, Heero's innermost voice called, you went too far and now you have to pay for it. Duo may never talk to you again and it's your own fault because you went too far.

"Heero," A gentle voice called to him, "are you okay?"

Duo, his mind whispered, and Heero didn't even hesitate as he moved forward, pulling the body to him and kissing Duo with all that he could.

Except it wasn't Duo, he realized as soon as he felt those lips against his and with disgust, he pushed Relena away.

"You're not Duo," he said simply and turned away.

Only to see the real Duo staring at him with that hurt expression again.


	12. On the Same Day

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

**Author:** Kimpisces

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** "Love can die but a dance can last forever. You may not be happy but at least you'll never feel the pain of betrayal."  
Heero Yuy is a boy who has never believed in love  
Duo Maxwell is a boy who has never felt its touch.  
What happens when these two boys meet and Heero's belief that a relationship should be based around the other is put to the test against Duo's belief that love conquers all?  
Who will win? Come and watch the dance.

**Warnings:** Angst, AU, slight OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Relena Bashing and Language

**Chapter Twelve:** On the Same Day

Duo stood at the door of Heero's house, his hand poised to knock on the door. He paused though, only centimetres from the hard wood and wondered if this was really a good idea. He was treating Heero almost as a yo-yo: one minute he was telling him that he didn't like him at all and now he was trying planning on telling Heero the exact opposite.

Duo closed his eyes and tried to picture Heero angry at him. He couldn't do it. Was it because Heero wouldn't get mad at him or because Duo just didn't have a very good imagination?

Re-opening his eyes, Duo looked at the door. He was going to do this. He had to do this. They liked each other and therefore deserved to have a try at this relationship. If it didn't work, then at least they could say that they tried.

With that thought in mind, Duo knocked on the door. It took a few minutes but then someone came to the door and opened it. Duo took in the almost formal clothing that he was wearing and assumed it to be the butler.

Duo was actually surprised when it came to the physique of the butler. When Duo normallyimagined butlers, they were usually short, had perfect posture and talked with an accent. This butler did none of that. He was six feet tall, at least, and he hunched over, just a little bit, and didn't look to have any more of an accent than Duo did.

"Can I help you?" A harsh, growling voice asked. Yes, Duo was right. This guy did not have an accent at all.

"Um, do you know if Heero's in?" Duo kicked himself in the back mentally as he said it. Obviously this guy would know if Heero was in, after all, he is the butler.

"Master Heero is in." The butler replied roughly. "Do you want me to go get him? He is in the pool right now."

"Could I go and surprise him?" Duo asked hurriedly. The butler blinked and Duo blushed. "I mean, could I just go and talk to him without you announcing me or anything?"

"Of course," the butler replied and stepped aside. "You're Duo, are you not?"

"Yes, I am."

"Heero talks about you a lot," the butler said with a smile. "I'm sure that he will be pleased to know that you're here looking for him."

"Thank you." Duo stepped into the mansion and looked around. He would never get over how big it looked. It was just so huge.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it eventually," the butler said simply and then bowed his head to Duo. "I will get back to my work if you don't have any thing else you need."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you very much." Duo bowed his head back and then headed back to where he now knew that Heero was located.

Duo took a deep breath as he got to the door that led to the pool. He checked his braid to make sure that it was still in place and then stepped out and glanced around to find Heero.

Heero was standing in the rays of the light and he looked magnificent. Duo almost got weak in the knees from just seeing him and stepped forward hesitantly to approach him.

He paused, however, when he realized that Relena was standing only a few feet away from Heero.

Duo was in shock. Why on earth was she there? What was going on? Did the bitch follow Heero home?

Then Heero moved forward and captured Relena in an embrace, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kissthat Duo thought Heero would reserve onlyfor him. Tears sprung to Duo's eyes and he tried to blink them away.

Duo's hopes and dreams crashed around him at that point and he couldn't help but bring a hand up to his face to wipe away a spray tear. Heero had said that he cared for him and not for Relena and yet here he was, kissing her the way he had kissed Duo.

"You're not Duo," Heero said softly as he pushed Relena away finally. Then Heero turned around and looked directly into Duo's eyes.

Duo stood there frozen, unable to move at all. Heero looked shocked to see him there but Duo didn't know if it was because he was there or just because Duo had caught him with Relena.

"Duo," Heero whispered and then took a step forward.

Duo couldn't stand it anymore and he turned around, running back through the house and then out the front door. Duo could hear the pounding of footsteps behind him and he knew that Heero had given chase but he didn't stop. He didn't want to talk to Heero. Duo didn't want to hear Heero's excuse. He didn't want to feel Heero's arms around him. Duo did not want to have to pretend to listen to a lie.

"Duo, stop please!" Heero exclaimed as he followed him down the road. "It's not what you think!"

Duo didn't reply. He didn't have the words too. He felt the tears run hot down his cheeks and he didn't even slow down to wipe them away.

Why did this have to happen today? Why did it have to happen when he finally realized that he wanted Heero the way that Heero had said that he wanted him? Why did it have to happen when he finally realized that he wanted to walk anywhere he needed to go with his hand in Heero's? Why did it have to happen when he finally realized that he wanted to be able to lean over at any time and kiss Heero's lips?

Why?

Duo didn't see a crack in the sidewalk and he tripped as his foot got stuck in it. He tumbled down and could feel his knees tear and begin to bleed. Duo curled up in a ball and started to rock himself back and forth.

Heero slid down and wrapped his arms around him. Duo tried to pull away but he wasn't strong enough. Heero held on tight and started to rock back and forth with Duo's movements.

They sat there in silence for a while, ignoring all of the people that passed them.

Finally Duo couldn't stand the silence anymore and he whispered, hurt, "why did you have to be with Relena? Why?"

"I thought she was you when I kissed her," Heero said softly. "I was delusional. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry." Heero kissed the top of his head gently.

Duo pushed him away finally and turned to him. "What do you mean, you were delusional? You weren't delusional when you took her to your house. She shouldn't have been there at all if you didn't want to be with her. If you want me so bad, why were you with her?"

"I don't know." Heero admitted as he looked down on the ground. "I guess I thought that maybe if you heard I was with her, you would come and admit to caring for me."

"That's stupid Heero," Duo cried out and he glared hard at Heero but was sure that it didn't have the same impact with tear stains down his cheek. "Why couldn't you just wait until I came around?"

"I don't know," Heero repeated. "I just wasn't thinking." Heero leaned forward to touch Duo's face but Duo pulled away.

"Don't touch me!" Duo stood up and brushed himself off, ignoring the blood on his legs. "Don't touch me again!"

"Duo?" Heero's hurt voice almost broke Duo's heart but he refused to break his resolve.

"If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have tried to trick me into getting back with you," Duo said slowly. "You would have been content with waiting for me. You don't love me Heero, you just think you do. So why don't you just go back to Relena. I'm sure she'll forget about this soon enough."

Duo, I don't want to go back to Relena." Heero stood up and reached for Duo only to have him pull away once again.

"Go," Duo demanded. "Relena will know how to be all of the things that I can't be."

"I can teach you."

"No, you can't." Duo laughed. "You can change me to be someone like that. I'm not going to be a person that you can take to a premier. I won't fit into your world, so just stay with Relena."

'I don't want someone who can fit into my world," Heero exclaimed. "I want you!"

"No, you don't." Duo repeated slowly and then reached up to caress the side of Heero's face. "You really don't."

"Yes, I do." Heero said and grabbed Duo harshly and pressed their mouths together. Duo almost cried from the sheer pleasure of the kiss but he had to be strong and he managed to push Heero away again.

"No Heero," Duo said sadly and shook his head. "Go back to Relena."

"Duo. . . "

"Heero, get out of here!" Duo pushed Heero backwards, hard, and Heero fell down. "I don't want you anymore."

"Yes you do Duo," Heero replied. "You want me just as bad as I want you."

"I don't want anyone who can get over me that quickly. I don't want anyone who can kiss someone else in their backyard just days after we stop talking." Duo knew that he had made a point when Heero winced. "Now, get away from me."

Heero stood up and sighed. "You're making a big mistake Duo."

'No, I'm not."

Heero bowed his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "Fine, but you know where to find me when you change your mind."

"I won't change my mind." Duo said with strength that he didn't know he still possessed. He knew that this was the right thing to do. Heero was a bad person to get involved with. He was an actress' son, he didn't know what it was like to have to work to keep something, and he just figured that eventually things would come back to him. Duo was too much work for someone like that.

"I hope you do," Heero replied and then he turned around. Without looking back, Heero walked back to his house where Relena was waiting. Relena chided him for a minute and then laughed, wrapping her arms around Heero's neck. Heero didn't do anything to stop her and she followed him back into their house.

Duo turned and headed to his own house where he ran to his room and finally collapsed on his bed.

Why, on the same day, did he have to realize that he loved someone and yet, send them away?

**The dance was endless and so appeared she  
****At least until I heard of thee**

Staring out his window at the Winner Estate, Trowa wondered what was going on. Quatre hadn't been to class for a few days now which didn't make any sense. They had just started to realize their feelings for each other were not unrequited. Wouldn't that make Quatre want to be with him more, not less? Unless Quatre changed his mind but that didn't make sense. The kiss they shared did not seem to be from someone who was unsure about whether or not he wanted Trowa.

Trowa wondered if there was something else going on in the Winner Estate but that didn't make much sense. Then again, Quatre's father was known for his homophobic behaviour but he wasn't in town so he couldn't be doing anything to Quatre.

Biting his lip, Trowa contemplated going over to Quatre's house to check on him. That wouldn't hurt, would it? His uncle would just think that Trowa was a concerned friend and if Trowa brought over some homework, they wouldn't think anything of it. Surely it would at least give him a chance to check on Quatre's condition and to see if Quatre really was avoiding him or not.

With that in mind, Trowa gathered up a couple of the homework assignments that he was supposed to be doing and then headed towards the Winner Estate. It was pitch black and there seemed to be no lights on in the mansion. Trowa speculated whether or not there actually was anyone home.

Maybe Quatre had to fly to his father for the week or something. He was a business man's son. It could have easily been something like that. Trowa was about to turn around and leave when he heard strange noises coming from a window at the base of the house.

Trowa crept over to it and he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh smacking someone else's flesh.

"Are you ready to give up your faggot ways?" Someone yelled and another smack was heard. "Are you ready to find yourself a nice young girl?"

"I'm not going to submit to you," Quatre's voice growled.

Trowa's heart sunk. Quatre was being abused. He had to do something about it but what?

"Well then you're going to stay there until you do." The voice argued back and then a door slammed.

Trowa heard Quatre start to sob and he gritted his teeth. He was going to need help if he was going to rescue Quatre and he knew just who to phone.

Trowa headed back to his house to make a phone call.

A/N: Hm, this is the second chapter to end with a mysterious phone call. I think I enjoy mysterious phone calls too much. Oh well. lol


	13. The First Person

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

**Author:** Kimpisces

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** "Love can die but a dance can last forever. You may not be happy but at least you'll never feel the pain of betrayal."  
Heero Yuy is a boy who has never believed in love  
Duo Maxwell is a boy who has never felt its touch.  
What happens when these two boys meet and Heero's belief that a relationship should be based around the other is put to the test against Duo's belief that love conquers all?  
Who will win? Come and watch the dance.

**Warnings:** Angst, AU, slight OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Relena Bashing and Language

**Chapter Thirteen**: The First Person

Wufei heard the doorbell ring thirteen times between the time he actually heard it and when he finally got to the door. Who on earth needed to see a member of his family that much, he did not know but, for that many rings, it had better be an emergency.

When Wufei opened the door and saw Meiran, to say that he was surprised was an awfully large understatement. Then Meiran practically tackled Wufei into the wall and the situation seemed to jump up into an entirely differently level.

"How does Dorothy Catalonia manage to find out about us?" Meiran hissed as she lashed out with a hard shove to Wufei's shoulder. "I didn't think that I had to inform you that I wanted to keep this relationship on the down low."

Wufei had his breath knocked out of him when Meiran had tackled him but he managed to suck enough air back into his lungs to reply with one simple word. "What?"

"Don't play stupid! Dorothy just phoned me to congratulate me on my wonderful job of snatching the teacher's pet. She always said that I was incredibly brave to let him kiss me on my front porch," Meiran said, enraged. "How could she know that kind of high accurate information, Wufei? How could Dorothy know that kind of information about what is going on between us without you telling her or, at the very least, telling someone who did?"

"I only told Heero and there is no way that he would ever say anything to her."

"You also said that Heero would never give up Duo for Relena either but that you seem to have been wrong about that as well."

"What are you talking about now? Don't make up stories about my friends just to make your own stories work out."

"My sister saw Heero and Duo fighting in the middle of the street this afternoon. Duo's knees were bloody so she figured that they had been fighting about something serious and it turned into a physical fight. Apparently, as soon as the fight was over, Heero rushed back to his own house where Relena was waiting –what a surprise- for him. Does that sound like someone who hates Relena and would never give Duo up for her? Huh?"  
"Heero wouldn't do that! He hates that pink floozy as much as either of us do," Wufei stated firmly, his conviction unrelenting.

"Yeah well, apparently, your judgement of character isn't something to be proud of. Obviously he doesn't hate her if he's going out with her. I thought you were someone who realized that people tend to only go out with people they at least think that they like," Meiran replied as she pushed away from the wall, and Wufei. "So perhaps you should phone him and tell him that our relationship is over because he can't keep his big, fat mouth shut."

"Meiran," Wufei called as he rushed after her and managed to grab her hand before she completely disappeared out of the door. He dragged her back in and closed the door behind her. "I think that we need to talk about this a little bit more before you just stomp away. Why does this bother you so much? Who cares if Dorothy knows? Unless, of course, you're ashamed of me why should it matter at all?"

"Because I wasn't sure if I actually like you yet, it matters," Meiran snapped and then twisted her arm out of Wufei's grip. "And if those stupid girls need to know at all, I would have preferred that it came from our mouths than from your stupid friend's."

"Meiran-"

"Don't!" Meiran exclaimed. "I know that it's not your fault that Heero told Dorothy but I am still angry that you told him in the first place. You had no right to tell anyone about what happened between us until we were ready to tell them together."

"Why couldn't I? I thought that I was telling Heero in confidence. I didn't know that he was going to go and blab. Wouldn't you tell someone close to you because you just felt like you needed to? I didn't plan on leaking it to the general public or anything."

"I guess so," Meiran said as she rested her forehead against Wufei's and sighed. "I just felt betrayed when Dorothy told me that she knew."

"Why?"

"Dorothy has been waiting for as long as I've known her for something to spread around about me. She will use this relationship of ours to her full benefit which really won't be all that hard. She could say anything about what goes on between the two of us and the rest of the student body would just eat it up," explained Meiran as she leaned into Wufei's strong arms which were now encircling her. "I've worked so hard to keep her from finding something about me that was even remotely vulnerable so that she wouldn't be able to manipulate me like she does everyone else. Now, when I finally do something that could be considered letting down my guard, your friend has to go and tell her before I'm ready for her."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. I should have told you my fears earlier and then we wouldn't be having this conversation," Meiran replied and sighed. "I'm just going to have to be ready for all of the gossip that will be going around about us on Monday morning."

"Unless you give them something juicier to talk about," Wufei replied, pulling away from Meiran slightly to show her his wide smile.

"And what juicier information is there for me to come up with? There's nothing out there. Dorothy found the perfect time to start spreading rumours about me."

"I'm sure that I can come up with something," Wufei said.

For the next twenty minutes or so, the two of them talked and the longer they did so, the bigger Meiran's smile got.

"I have to admit Wufei," she said as they finally wrapped up all of the details, "this is one of the best plans that I've ever heard of."

"Thank you," Wufei replied with a small hug. "I think that this will fix all of our problems."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Wufei rolled his eyes and got up from their spot in the living room and headed towards the door. When he saw Heero Yuy there, he made a move to slam the door.

However, the door did not close because someone's foot was blocking the way.

"Yes, Yuy is a jerk but that's not what this is about," Barton said as he stepped forward and replaced his foot with his hand. "Quatre's in trouble and we need your help to get him out of it."

"What's wrong?" Meiran asked as she came up behind Wufei. Her expression turned sour when she saw Heero. "What do you want?"

Heero sighed. "I didn't tell Relena that you two were together. My dad did. Apparently the chauffer told him that my 'boyfriend' had a girlfriend now and my dad decided that he needed to relate the information to Relena."

"Fine, I will forgive you this time but that doesn't explain why you're here," Meiran said as she glanced from Heero to Trowa. "You two look a little tense, what's wrong?"

"Quatre's in trouble," Trowa repeated for Meiran's benefit. "I went to check on Quatre because he hasn't been at school since . . ." Trowa awkwardly kicked the ground.

"Since Quatre kissed Trowa and so Trowa was worried that Quatre was just avoiding him," Heero said, finishing Trowa's sentence for him. "We can go into the details at a later time."

Meiran laughed. "Men always have to brag about their conquests." When Trowa shot an angry look at her, she stopped abruptedly. "Sorry. Anyway, you went to check on him and . . ."

"Well, I went to check on Quatre and I heard something coming from the basement window. I got a little closer and I heard Quatre's father talking to him." Trowa's shoulders slumped as he continued on. "Apparently Quatre is getting beaten by his father because he is gay. I am sure that someone saw Quatre and I kiss which is why that this is happening to him."

"I am sure that it is something else," Meiran said comfortingly but Wufei could hear the doubt in her voice as she spoke.

"I know that is what happened. That's why we need to go and help him."

"I'll help you," Wufei said softly. "Let me go and grab my jacket."

Trowa nodded and Wufei went to the closet, grabbed his jacket, slipped on his shoes and then turned towards Meiran. She was studying his face closely as she watched him put on his jacket.

"You could get hurt," Meiran stated finally.

"I know."

"But I"m not going to stop you. I respect your loyalty to your friends."

"Thank you."  
"But take care of yourself. I don't want to have to visit you in the hospital. Imagine what Dorothy would have to say about that," Meiran said with a small smile as she stepped forward to give Wufei a kiss for good luck.

"I will do my best to make sure that nothing happens to any of us," Wufei replied with a smile of his own, trying to reassure Meiran and convince her that he wasn't worried. It didn't work for she seemed to get even more worried with every passing moment.

"I'll put our plan into gear while you're gone," Meiran promised. "I'll be here waiting when you get back."

With that, knowing that there was nothing more that he could say to Meiran, Wufei headed back to the door. Heero and Trowa stood in the exact same positions that they had been in when Wufei had left. Sharing a look with each other, Wufei knew that they were all aware that there was a high chance that they were going to get hurt and none of them may come out of that mansion once they go in. However, Wufei also knew that they were all willing to give it up for Quatre.

"All right, lets go," Wufei said and they silently headed down the stairs in unison, heading for an uncertain future.

**Who waited just outside for me**

**Thinking that I had given up to die**

"Duo, your father and I have been discussing your behaviour since you got involved with that Heero boy," Duo's adopted mother said as she entered Duo's room that night. "I thought that he was a decent young man but it seems apparent that we were wrong. Your behaviour has been spiralling down recently and we believe that this is a direct result of his influence on you. You are very dear to us and we don't want anything to happen to you because of someone like him. However, we will not make you switch schools or change your classes unless you want to. Also, we can't make you leave him. We just want you to know that we feel that he's not helping you or making you feel very good. You're old enough to make these decisions for yourself though and so, while I can tell you what my standpoint is on the subject, I can't make you adopt it as your own." She sat down on Duo's bed and smiled. "We've asked around and we've learned that he's a very neglected child which is, of course, not his fault. However, Duo, you can't possibly hope to fix him yourself. He needs other people and it's not up to you to help him out by yourself."

Duo nodded and then felt tears spring into his eyes. He hurriedly looked away and brushed the stray drops away.

"Duo? What's wrong?" His adopted mother asked worriedly as she drew him closer to him and stroked his back reassuringly.

"Nothing," Duo said as he turned back to face her. "I want to thank you for trying so hard to be understanding but I don't think that you will have to worry about Heero and me anymore."

"Oh? Why is that?"

It took Duo a little over an hour to relate everything to his guardian and he had to be coaxed many times. Eventually, however, she knew everything: the way Heero had worked to slowly win Duo's trust; the kiss they had shared in front of Relena's house; the way Heero had tricked him into going on a date with him; the fact that Heero had told his mother that he was gay, and going out with Duo; the fight they had over the swimming incident; the betrayal Duo had felt when he went to apologize and found that Relena was there; and, finally, the way Duo had told Heero that he didn't want him anymore.

When the story was finally over, Duo's adopted mother sat against the way at the head of Duo's bed in silence. Duo was afraid that she was mad at him for the way that he had handled the situation. He wanted to run out of the room before she revealed her disappointment in him. He wanted to leave before she gave him the same look that his best friend from childhood had given him when he realized that Duo was happy about being adopted.

"It sounds like you handled the situation as well as you knew how to," his adopted mother finally said with a smile. "Heero sent a lot of mixed messages and it sounds like he doesn't really know what he wants from the relationship. You did a good job of dealing with him regardless and for that, I'm proud of you. I know that you've had a difficult childhood, even if you won't tell me all of the details, and you don't really know what is expected from you in a relationship but you did an exceptional job figuring it out as you went along."

"Really?"

"Really," she said as she moved forward to collect Duo in her arms. "Heero is the one who sounds confused, not you. You know what you want: him. Just because you don't know how to please him or how to tell him doesn't mean that you don't know what you want. Heero is very fickle with his actions, it would seem, and so it's hard to get a good clue from him. Perhaps he is not the right person for someone like you but that's your decision as I said before. It sounds like he wants to please his father more than he wants to please himself and that is his problem, not yours. It is disturbing to think that he is trying to fit into such a perverted vision of love but that is his choice and one day I'm sure he'll come to realize that it's a bad one."

"Do you think that he'll realize it soon enough that we can be together?" Duo asked, so quietly that it was almost like he hadn't said a word.

However his adopted mother had heard him and she smiled. "I think that he will, eventually, but you shouldn't wait around for him to get his head on straight just because he's the first person to realize that you were more than just a street rat."

"He wasn'tthe first person to realize that," Duo whispered.

"Oh?"  
"You were," Duo said and then smiled, "mom."

Tears sprang to the woman's eyes and Duo knew that it was true. There was no one who recognized Duo's true potential until Miranda Maxwell had and he would be forever indebted to her for that. Even Duo hadn't realized it until she had stepped up to try and show him. She was just as much, if not more, of a mother as the woman who carried Duo for nine months had been.

"You know, if anyone has enough compassion and love to teach Heero what he's missing out on, it would have to be you," his _mother_ told him softly with a smile.

"I think you're right and he's going to have figure out what he wants before I can help him though," Duo replied. "But I will wait for him and try to help him figure it out as soon as possible." Duo smiled. "Well, as long as he gives up Relena that is."

His mother laughed. "That's a good boy."

"Duo? Miranda?" His _father,_ the word felt so foreign to him and yet it was true, came to the doorway and the tone of his voice instantly had Duo worried. "That Heero boy that Duo hangs out with at school is on the news."

A/N: To quickly reply to some of my reviewers, yes the poem that I use in between all of the scenes has already been completely written out (except for the last part of it because, well, Duo didn't want to cooperate and do what the original plan was...characters do grow quite well throughout stories...and thus I've changed a little bit but the majority has been written since the beginning of the fanfic. When this is done, I plan on posting the entire poem so you will all just have to wait for that.

I apologize that the gap between my posts are large but I am trying to slowly close them. I wrote this chapter while I was camping and am now posting it for you all. Hopefully the next chapter will be out by next week but I make no promises.

Enjoy and I'm glad you're still with me -

Kimpisces


	14. The Rescue

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

**Author:** Kimpisces

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** "Love can die but a dance can last forever. You may not be happy but at least you'll never feel the pain of betrayal."  
Heero Yuy is a boy who has never believed in love  
Duo Maxwell is a boy who has never felt its touch.  
What happens when these two boys meet and Heero's belief that a relationship should be based around the other is put to the test against Duo's belief that love conquers all?  
Who will win? Come and watch the dance.

**Warnings:** Angst, AU, slight OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Relena Bashing and Language

**A/N:** Hmm well this chapter took longer to get out than I thought it would. Which sucks and I'm sorry but it seems that whenever I planned to write this chapter out something else came up. Here it is though I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed finally being able to write it.

This chapter takes place before the ending of the last chapter. Basically it's occurring while Duo is telling his adopted mother his story. Hopefully this doesn't lead to much of a confusion that it does mean that this chapter won't include Heero being on television in case any one is watching for that.

**Chapter Fourteen: **The rescue

Trowa had no idea if their plan would work or not since most of it depended on perfect timing which they had no way of calculating. Heero and Trowa had done their best to figure out where the most logical spot for surveillance cameras would be posted but there was no way to be sure that there were no others because neither of them had ever been inside the Winner Estate's control room.

Between the two of them, Heero and Trowa were pretty sure that they had an accurate estimation of where cameras where and that was going to have to be enough.

"All right Trowa," Heero said as they all huddled around a map of the Estate that Heero had hacked from the city hall database, "you have to get passed this point as quickly as you can. Once we cut the power the back up generator will probably take approximately ten seconds to kick in and be fully operational."

"You can duck behind a table here," Wufei said as he pointed to a spot on the map. "I saw it when I was looking through the windows with the binoculars. It's pretty high so you should be able to get under it no problem."

Heero nodded and then pointed to a room only a few feet away from the point that Wufei had pointed to. "This is where the main security room is located. You need to overtake it before any one in there can notice you. Try to keep your entrance to a minimal noise level but do whatever you need to in order to overpower the man in there. If he alerts anyone you will be found out but there's a possibility in such a huge house that no one would hear the scuffle even if it happens."

Wufei passed Trowa a backpack. "Phone us as soon as that's done so that you can guide us through the house."

"What if the generator takes less time to boot up?" Trowa asked hesitantly.

"Then we're going to just hope that you can get to the security room before they alert anyone," Heero replied honestly and then put his hand on Trowa's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry about that though. We doubt that the power would immediately go to the cameras anyway. We think that they'll power up the more important things such as the lights and the computer systems first and then move to the cameras."

"In fact," Wufei added, "it may take more than what we've predicted for the cameras to be a problem for you."

Trowa took a deep breath and then nodded. "All right then, how about we get into position then."

"Deal."

Looking at the other two, Trowa cleared his throat. "I want you two to wait until I tell you to go before you cut the power."

"Of course," Wufei assured Trowa. "You'll do fine."

"I'd like to share your confidence."

"Just remember that we're doing this for Quatre."

"How can I forget?" Trowa asked.

How indeed? Trowa mentally brought up a picture of Quatre and smiled at the memory of him. Quatre needed him to be strong and get him out of this situation and there was no way that Trowa was going to let Quatre down in this. Quatre did not deserve to get beaten over his sexual preference, especially when it was the kiss that they shared that had gotten him into his mess.

Gritting his teeth, Trowa grabbed his cell phone and head set and stuffed them into his pack. Hurriedly Trowa put on his equipment and thought of the other 'tools' that Trowa had packed. It made him almost sick to think that he would ever have to use them but there was nothing he could do about it if it came down to that. He knew, however, that it was better to be ready for the extreme that they had prepared for because it would not help anyone for them to be caught off guard.

Quickly heading to the edge of the Winner Estate, Trowa jumped up and pulled himself on top of the fence. He knew the guards were being alerted right now to the presence of a possible intruder and hastily pulled out his phone to make the phone call.

"Cut the power now."

Almost instantly the lights of the Winner Estate flickered off. Trowa did not hesitate and he jumped off the fence and was running towards the window before he had time to allow the full force of his fall to hit the ground. He silently thanked whatever dumb ass had left the window open and gracefully launched himself up.

The lights flickered as they struggled to come back on and Trowa's heart pumped loudly in his ears. Without even taking the time to breathe, Trowa slid through the window and dove underneath the table. The lights flashed again but this time they stayed on and Trowa pressed himself against the wall as best as he could in the confined space.

Trowa held his breath as he waited to hear any sign that he had been found out. None came and Trowa slowly let his breath out. So far so good. Now he just had to make it to the control room without getting stopped.

Trowa leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath. Then he ran as hard as he could to the security room door and turned the knob.

His world crashed; the door was locked.

They should have thought of that, Trowa thought to himself in a panic. Of course the door would be locked. Why would they not have the door locked? This was the control room for the entire estate and the guards would have a responsibility to keep it locked. Now what were they going to do? Now what could they do? What was there left to do?

"Carl? Is that you?" A voice asked from inside the security room. Did you forget your key again dumb ass?" Trowa heard a shuffling of chairs on the floor and then the sound of footsteps approaching the door and it slowly opened.

Instinctively Trowa pushed the door forward, hard, and felt it push back against another person before knocking them backwards with the force. Trowa was inside of the door in a heartbeat and upon this potential threat. A quick hit to the back of the guy's neck had him blacked out and Trowa quickly closed the door, grabbing one of the handcuffs he had brought with him and secured the man to an iron bar in the back of the room.

Grabbing a ball gag, compliments of his siter, Trowa stuffed the contraption into his prisoner's mouth and smiled. "Who would have thought that my sister's kinks would come in handy in a situation like this?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Trowa froze. Shit! Carl's here, he thought to himself and quickly looked around for a hiding spot.

"Doofus! Open up! I forgot my key again," Carl yelled through the door and then banged on it again as if that would magically get it to open.

Trowa cautiously crept to the door and opened it, keeping himself to the side and out of sight. Carl walked in and put his coffee down. Then he moved to sit down without even glancing at Trowa. Trowa closed the door quietly.

"So what was up with that power blink?" Carl asked offhandedly as he moved to grab his headset. "Has anyone called it in?"

"Well, I'm not sure about the second part but the power blink was because I was trying to break in," Trowa replied and took Carl out in the same fashion he had done to his partner. Trowa quickly tied Carl up next to his friend and tugged on the handcuffs of both men to make sure that they would continue to hold before going to sit down in front of the cameras. Slowly checking over each of the cameras, Trowa reached down and pulled his phone out and turned off the hold feature. "I'm in. How long was I?"

"Seven minutes," Heero replied instantly and Trowa could hear the relief in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Got in with no major problems," Trowa answered and pressed a button on the control panal which switched the camera angle on one of the cameras so he could see the front door. "This system is pretty simplistic. I'm surprised that there weren't twelve year olds in here doing this job."

"Don't get cocky," Heero said but Trowa could tell that he was grinning too. "So can you talk us in?"

"Definitely," Trowa replied and plugged his headset into the phone so that he could talk with his hands free to work the cameras. "There aren't any cameras in the basement so I can't tell you Quatre's condition or anything. However I can lead you all the way there." Trowa paused to switch half of the cameras to the outside ones. "Which window are you guys going to try for?"

"The window on the back. The one that faces towards your house. It's the closest to the stairway to the basement as far as we can see."

"Just let me check it out," Trowa replied and looked at the conveniently placed camera guide that was hung up on the door, obviously for replacements and newbies that no one ever got around to taking down. He glanced at the camera that was surveilling the room that they were planning to go into. "Shit!"

"What?"

"There are people in there," Trowa said. "Two bodyguards and two old guys are sitting around a table talking. You're going to have to detour quite a bit so that we don't get near them and alert them to our status in the house."

"That'll take longer," Wufei grumbled. "I don't want to take any longer than we have to. The longer we're in there, the more likely we are to get caught."

"I agree," Heero said and then shuffled around some papers, or at least that was what it sounded like to Trowa. "On the right side of the house, at the back corner, there's a small room. We can go from there to the staircase but it's going to be at least a minute longer since we're going to have to stay quiet in that hallway so no one can hear us."

"There's no one in that hallway and there appears to be a fairly clear pathway all the way to the staircase," Trowa replied after a quick glance. "But you're going to have to move fast in case someone moves around."

"Understood. Radio silence from now on unless its needed."

"Don't you mean phone silence?" Wufei asked on the other phone. Trowa could barely repress a snicker as he imagined the dark look that Heero was giving Wufei.

"Understood," Trowa repeated in order to distract Heero. "Good luck. I'll be watching and I'll tell you if anything happens."

"Thanks."

With that the three boys went into 'phone' silence and the second part of the plan began.

_**I saw you there and we both did cry**_

Wufei nodded to Heero as they adjusted their headsets one last time and took a good look at he window that they were going to try to jump through.

"On three?" Wufei asked.

"Affirmative," Heero replied with a sharp nod.

"One," Wufei started.

"Two," Heero continued.

"Three," they said in unison and both of them broke into motion, jumping the fence and racing for the window. Heero got there first and climbed a good couple of feet up the way with momentum alone before pulling himself up the rest of the way and reacing down to help Wufei climb up as well.

They fell silently to the floor and glanced around, noting that the door to the hallway was closed which meant they were going to have to risk opening it without being able to check the hallway first.

"Trowa," Heero hissed into the headset, as he pushed the button to turn off the mute function.

"What?"

"We have to open a door. Do you have a visual? Can you see anyone who might be able to hear us?"

"No one is around but try to keep it as quiet as possible."

'Understood," Heero said and motioned to Wufei to creep up to the door. Wufei slowly turned the knob and then inched the door open, not wanting to make any sudden noises. Then Heero slid out of the room, checking both sides, hoping that he would hear anyone who might have heard them.

"Anything?" Wufei asked, keeping his voice as low as possible, wondering if Heero could even hear his question.

"Clear," Heero replied and then Wufei slid out of the door as well.

Recalling the blueprints of the house, Heero pointed to the left and Wufei nodded in comprehension. They both slowly startred to head in that direction, pressed up against the wall and treading as softly as they absolutely could.

"Guards heading towards you," Trowa's voice warned them as they got maybe ten feet down the hallway.

Heero and Wufei froze in place and then hurriedly scanned the area around them, looking for an escape route. Wufei spotted a door and motioned to Heero to head over there. Heero nodded and slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. It was a small closet, barely big enough for the both of them to fit in but in this situation they couldn't afford to be picky about where they hid. Heero moved into the closet, and Wufei followed him, pressing up against Heero in the close quarters before reaching out to carefully close the door behind them.

Both boys held their breath as they heard footsteps head passed them, letting it out only when the footsteps had finally disappeared a few minutes later.

"Are we in the clear?" Wufei finally dared asking in the silence.

"Yeah," Trowa replied into their ears. Wufei jumped slightly, not aware that Heero had turned on his headset in preparation to ask the very same question.

"Anything else we should know about before we head out again?" Heero asked, apparently unaware of the effect Trowa's voice had inflicted upon Wufei.

"Nope, you're good to head out of the closet," Trowa replied.

"Good," Heero muttered, "I think Wufei's hair is trying to strangle me."

Wufei blushed, glad that Heero couldn't see him in the dark and pulled his ponytail to the other side of his head before reaching out to open the closet door, releasing both of them from the closet.

They began heading towards the staircase again but quicker this time, not wanting to get caught like that again. However, their steps were no less quiet and Wufei wouldn't have even known that Heero was walking with him if he couldn't see him.

"All right, there's a turn about three feet in front of you that will lead you to the basement. I can't see anything beyond that though so you're pretty much going to be on your own from there on," Trowa told them.

"Understood," Heero said once again and turned down the corridor.

"Does this seem too easy to you?" Wufei whispered as they headed down the short hallway to the door.

"A little," Heero agreed.

A long string of cursing suddenly erupted in their ears and Wufei closed his eyes, knowing that this was coming.

"The two old guys and their friends are moving," Trowa finally told them when he ran out of curse words, "and they look like they're heading straight for you guys."

"Hopefully there's somewhere to hide in the basement," Heero mumbled and reached for the door to the staircase, only to discover that it was locked.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps became apparently again and Wufei knew that they had no where to go. They couldn't leave this hallway without being seen by them anyway. At least in this hallway they could make a stand and be reasonably sure that backup wasn't going appear behind them.

"The door's locked," Heero told Trowa, "we're going to have to take a chance and fight."

"Can't you pick the lock?" Trowa asked, sounding very worried.

"No time," Wufei replied.

Slowly the sound of voices became apparent. They sounded far away but Wufei knew that they weren't. They were too close for comfort and it was only going to get worse.

The bodyguards came around the corner first and when they saw Wufei and Heero in their fighting stances, they were on them in seconds.

Wufei's martial arts training came in handy and he stepped out of the path of the first attack bring his leg behind the guard to kick him into the wall. He went down with a loud crash but merely shook it off and was right back up again. Wufei just managed to sidestep him the second time. He didn't the momentum ready to follow up his sidestep with another attack and found himself having to move out of the way again before he had the chance to think about what he was going to do.

Another dodge but this time Wufei was too slow to move out of the way when the guy brought up his left fist. The taste of blood was predominant in Wufei's mind even over the searing pain in his jaw. Wufei blocked the next jab and threw a punch of his own but was well aware that in a contest of physical strength, there was no way that Wufei was going to win. The only hope he had was to avoid getting hit again and hope that he could tire out his opponent and then take him down.

Suddenly a hand came out of no where and hit Wufei's foe in the stomach.

"Go unlock the door," Heero commanded as he stepped in front of Wufei, ready to take on the bodyguard himself. "No matter what happens out here I want you to get in that room and help Quatre!"

Wufei nodded and watched Heero advance on the gurad and then turned, heading for the door. He took off his backpack and opened it, pulling out the lockpicking equipment that they had found and quickly started putting it to use.

Within seconds he had the door unlocked and he slipped inside, closing the door behind him and heading down the stairs to where Quatre was being held. Wufei griminaced to think of how Heero was doing with the two bodyguards but he had to push that thought behind. He could only think of Quatre now. Quatre was the one who needed rescueing right now and therefore only he mattered at the moment.

Creaking at the effort, the door of the basement swung open. Wufei stepped inside and paused as he looked around. Even in the dim light, Wufei's gut tightened involuntarily when he saw Quatre.

Quatre's hand were tied behind his back to the chair while his feet were firmly shackled to the floor where two predominant rings stuck out of the ground. His eyes were shut tightly agaisnt the light and, Wufei suspected, from fear of whomever usually opened this door to allow the light to sine down on him. Blood covered Quatre's face and his left eye looked swollen. Wufei noted that Quatre's shirt was torn and had a horrible feeling that the condition of Quatre's face was nothing compared to the rest of his body.

A small whimper of anguish managed to escape from Wufei's normally stoic exterior and Quatre shied away from the noise instinctively and then opened his eyes in a hopeful curiousity.

"Wufei?" he asked and Wufei felt his heart break again. The sound that came from Quatre's lips were so dry, cracked and ... broken. It sounded like a plea that someone knew would not be answered. Yet, it did not sound like defeat.

Wufei forced himself to smile. It was incredibly hard to see your friend look like this and still smile but Wufei forced himself to do so to give Quatre more hope. All Wufei wanted to do was hurt whoever did this to Quatre.

Boy it was a good thing that Trowa couldn't see Quatre from the security room.

"Hey Quatre," Wufei said, trying to keep his voice calm and pleasant. His years of meditation were barely enough to hold back his rage right now however and it took every ounce of self control he had. "We came to get you out of here."

"Is Trowa here?" Quatre voice shook as he asked the questions and it cracked three times before he managed to speak those there words to Wufei.

"Yeah, he's here."

Quatre's eyes began to water and tears slowly dripped down his cheek. "No, he can't be here! You have to get him out of here Wufei. I've been so strong for so long but if he sees him here, I won't be able to stop him. Get Trowa out of here Wufei!"

"We need to get you out of here first. Don't worry, Trowa's safe and he'll leave with you when we go," Wufei said slowly. He carefully pulled out his pocket knige and crept towards Quatre.

Seeing the knife, Quatre began to struggle violently. "No Wuefi! Please don't hurt me!"

Wufei tried not to think of what they did to make Quatre react to a knife like that and he stopped moving. "Quatre, I need to cut the ropes so we can get you out of here. I can't do that if you keep moving. Can you please hold still for me?

Quatre didn't seem to hear him and continued to struggle, tears flowing down his face.

"Please Quatre, stop moving," Wufei tried again.

No response.

"Quatre, you have to stop!"  
No recognition of Wufei's words sparked in Quatre's eyes as he rocked back and forth.

"Trowa?" Wufei asked as he turned on the phone.

"What? Is something wrong? Is everyone okay?"

"I don't know how Heero is. He's busy trying to take care of the bodyguards that attacked us. I hope he's all right but that's not why I broke phone silence," Wufei took a deep breath, "Quatre is in bad shape and I can't get him to settle down so I can cut his ropes."

"Let me talk to him," Trowa said quickly. Wufei sighed in relief and held the phone up to Quatre's ear as best as he could.

Quatre continued to struggled against his bonds but as Trowa spoke gently in his ear, Quatre's struggling slowly died off. Wufei didn't dare move though, just in case he sent Quatre into a fit again.

"Cut the ropes," Quatre said finally and Wufei closed his eyes in thanks. He slowly removed the phone from Quatre's ears and said a quickly thank you to Trowa before slipping it away again.

Slowly still, Wufei bega to cut the ropes, making sure that he didn't accidently cut Quatre in the process as well as trying to keep his motions steady so that Quatre wasn't sent into a fit again. After Quatre's hands were freed, Wufei fished for the lcok picking equipment again and got rid of the 'cuffs on Quatre's ankles. Wufei slowly helped Quatre stand up and Quatre winces, clinging to Wufei for support.

"It's okay Quatre," Wufei coaxed Quatre into moving towards the door. "We'll go help Heero now and then we'll all get out of here."

"I don't hink so," a rough, raspy voice said from behind Wufei. "You are not going any where."

Wufei froze and Quatre clutched to him even tighter, chanting no over and over again in a whispered voice.

"Turn around slowly," the voice told them.

Holding Quatre to him in comfort, Wufei turned around and tried not to show his dismay at the sight before him. Quatre's fathe and his uncle stood before him with the bodyguards slightly behind. One of the bodyguards had Heero over his shoulder; Heero was obviously unconscious and Wufei cursed his decision to leave Heero alone to fight, thinking that maybe if he had stayed out there with Heero, this wouldn't be happening right now. They could have defeated the two bodyguards together and then they could have rescued Quatre and taken him, unopposed, to safety instead of rescueing him only to get captured again.

Quatre's father made a weird motion with his hand and only then did Wufei notice the gun in his hand. Shit! This was not going very well for them at all.

"Put that one down in the corner," Quatre's father said to his bodyguards and Wufei watched as Heero was dumped awkwardly in the corner. "Now, lets tie this one up but leave my faggot son alone for now."

Quatre grabbed for Wufei's shirt but his grip was easily broken by the bodyguard who forcibly pulled Wufei to the corner and tied him up with what was left of the rope.

"Did you somehow manage to call your friends, Quatre? Did you think that they would save you, Quatre? Did you?" Quatre's father moved forward and, before Wufei even knew what was happening, he smacked him across the face. "Did you really think that they would save you from me? Answer me!"

Quatre said nothing. He was weak. He could barely stand up. However, he stood there and defiantly stared down his father. Wufei was sure that Quatre would not back down even if it cost him his life. Knowing that it was honorable stand did not stop Wufei from wishing that Quatre would stop so that he would be at least spared more pain.

"Do you really think that standing up to me proves you're not weak? Standing up for yourself so that you can do something as demeaning as being a fag isn't honourable! All it means is that you have weak morals," Quatre's father said, sneering at his son. "Everything about you is weak and pathetic."

"I am not weak!" Quatre said, his voice barely audible.

"What was that?" Quatre's father demanded to know. "You dare continue to defy me even now?"  
Quatre didn't say anything but then again, he didn't have to. His gaze spoke for him.

Quatre's father held up his gun and pointed it at Quatre's head. "I could kill you and your friends right now. By the time the ten o'clock news airs, seven different organizations will be claiming that they did this to me. I will act like a grief stricken father and the police will never expect the story is a little different than that. It will be a perfect cover up and, more importantly, I will be rid of my faggot son."

Still Quatre did not back down.

"I don't want to do this Quatre but I will if I have to," warned Quatre's father as he undid the safety mechanism on his gun. "Just give up now and we'll forget this whole thing ever happened.

"No!"  
"No?"  
Quatre's eyes flashed and he moved forward a little bit. "I will never forget that you did this to me. I will never forget how much you can hate me, your only son."

"How dare you speak like that to me!"

"How dare you do this to me!" Quatre grabbed for his father's gun and they began to struggle.

Wufei watched in horror as the gun was wrestled back and forth beween the two of them. Wufei knew Quatre could not win. He was too weak. He had been down here too long. And there was nothing that Wufei could do to help him since he was tied up.

Suddenly Quatre was thrown against the wall by his father and his father followed mercilessly. Aiming his gun down at Quatre's head, Quatre's father smiled.

"Goodbye Quatre," he said. "I don't need a son like you."

Wufei looked away and as soon as he did a shot rung out in the room.


	15. A Blessed Moment of Relief

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

**Author:** Kimpisces

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** "Love can die but a dance can last forever. You may not be happy but at least you'll never feel the pain of betrayal."  
Heero Yuy is a boy who has never believed in love  
Duo Maxwell is a boy who has never felt its touch.  
What happens when these two boys meet and Heero's belief that a relationship should be based around the other is put to the test against Duo's belief that love conquers all?  
Who will win? Come and watch the dance.

**Warnings:** Angst, AU, slight OOC, Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, Relena Bashing and Language

**Chapter Fifteen:** A blessed moment of relief

Quatre was suddenly thrown against the wall. His father was merciless, he had always known that but he had hoped that somewhere, somehow, he had the slightest bit of love for his son.

It was obvious that Quatre had been wrong.

"Goodbye Quatre," his father said as he leered down at Quatre. "I don't need a son like you."

Quatre looked away, feeling a single tear fall down his cheek. He was so sorry that he couldn't have been stronger to prevent this from happening. Why did he have to be so weak? Why did he have to be this way? Why couldn't he fight for Trowa the way that he knew Trowa would fight for him? Why was this happening? It just didn't seem right.

Sighing, Quatre closed his eyes, not wanting to greet death with open eyes. He didn't fear death in the same way that he feared his father but he feared it all the same. His father was feared for what he could take away from Quatre. Death was feared for what it meant that Quatre could never do.

He would never get to graduate. He would never get to marry. He would never get to have a child, never mind that he is gay and would have to adopt. He would never be able to start his own company, like he had always planned on doing even though that meant that he would be sort of following in his father's footsteps.

Most importantly, Quatre would never be able to once again gaze in Trowa's eyes. Never again would Quatre be able to realize that there was someone in his life to love him.

Quatre felt a tear fall down his cheek and he didn't dare reach up to brush it again.

_I'm sorry Trowa,_ he thought to himself and waited for the gun shot. His father had won: never in his life would he feel true happiness.

Quatre heard the gun shot. He waited for the searing pain that he had always assumed would come with dying but it never came. Quatre was afraid to think about what this meant. At least if he hurt, there was a chance that he would make it and would just have to spend the next month or so in the hospital but this. . . this meant that he had died instantly.

Tears flooded down his face now and Quatre didn't dare open his eyes but instead slid down to his knees. Why? This just wasn't fair.

Suddenly something hard fell into him and Quatre looked up shocked. His father had fallen on him and, shocked, Quatre pushed his father off of him quickly, gazing down. His father was staring up at him with lifeless eyes and Quatre whimpered at the gaze. It was almost the way that Quatre's father always looked at him and, scrambling up, Quatre moved backwards away from him.

"It's all right Quatre," Wufei said, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him. "You're going to be okay. Nothing happened to you, Heero took care of everything."

"You two," Heero's voice cut through the almost dreamlike state that Quatre was in, "get up against that wall."

The two bodyguards grumbled but did what they were told without much argument. They knew that without Quatre's father, there was nothing there was nothing really that they could do and Heero was the one with the gun.

"Quatre?" Trowa's voice came from Quatre's right.

Frozen, Quatre didn't know whether or not to trust his ears. Slowly he turned towards the voice and smiled as he saw Trowa standing there, looking around the room, trying to figure out what was going on. Then he looked up and saw Quatre looking at him and smiled, his eyes lighting up. Quatre didn't know if he had ever seen a better sight in all the years of his life.

"You're okay," Trowa said, as if saying it out loud would solidify the fact. He stepped forward, his arms opening a little bit and Quatre moved away from Wufei and slowly walked into them, collapsing against Trowa's chest and feeling the tears continue, soaking Trowa's shirt.

"Oh Trowa, I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

"Of course you were going to," Trowa replied. "I would never leave you."

Quatre pressed himself against Trowa, not wanting Trowa to see his tears but couldn't help but crying. The only difference was that these tears weren't out of fear or anger; these tears were in joy. Joy that Quatre was going to have a chance to have the life that he had always wanted to have with someone that truly cared for him.

"Come on Quatre, lets get out of here." Trowa whispered and moved to lead him out.

"What are we going to do about him?" Quatre asked, looking over at his father's body.

"We're going to just tell him what he was going to tell them about you. That some group got in here and took him out and we just managed to escape with our own lives. These bodyguards will back us up," Heero said as he shoved the gun in the back of one of them, "won't you?"

"Yes, just let us go. I have a wife that I would like to return to," one of them squeaked out.

"Yes, we will let them go." Quatre said with a smile. "They aren't to be blamed for this. They couldn't have gotten away with it without my father anyway."

"True," Heero agreed and then fished the cell phone out of his pocket and threw it towards Quatre who just managed to catch it. "Want to make the call?"

Quatre nodded and dailed 9-11, his hands shaking. "He-hello? This is . . . this is Quatre Winners. There's been an accident. . . someone broke into my house. It's horrible. My father. . .my father's dead. Please send help."

"Quatre Winners?" The operator asked.

"Yes, at the Winners Estate on Lexington Avenue. Please send someone."

"Of course, sir, right away." The operator hesitated. "Are you all right? Are there any other causalities?"

"No," Quatre looked around at his friends. "We're all right now. Thank you." With that Quatre hung out and let Trowa lead him out of the house to where the news reporters were sure to appear within five minutes.

**The dance had failed  
My heart was yours**

Heero stepped out of the house into the harsh rays of the sun. He put his hand over his face, trying, without success, to block the blinding light from his eyes. Kicking at the ground, he watched as Quatre and Trowa headed to an ambulance, ignoring the reporters that plead for their explanations of what had taken place today.

Glancing around, Heero wondered where Wufei was but then dismissed the thought. Wufei had probably gone home to Meiran as soon as he had be assured that Quatre would be all right.

Everyone has someone, Heero's traitorous thoughts told him. Everyone else was worthy enough to find someone to take their love.

Heero kicked harder at the ground but then shrugged it off and looked up as a reporter came towards him.

"Can you tell us what happened here today?" One of the reporters asked him, practically shoving a microphone in his face.

Heero coughed, looked down, seeming to collect himself before looking back up, directly into the camera. "Yeah, I can." All the reporters leaned in, wanting to catch the words that were bound to make the top story at five. "My friend Quatre phoned me and my friends about an hour ago, telling us that he heard a large crash at the back of his house. We came over and went back to the back of the house to check it out. We heard a scuffle from the basement, went down stairs to find a large man leaning over Mr. Winner with a gun in his hand. Mr. Winner was dead when we arrived. We tried to stop the other man but," Heero paused here for dramatic effect, "but we were unable to detain him."

"Do you know what he was there?" Another reporter called out and Heero turned to her.

"No. Like I said, I just went back there with my friends, trying to figure out what Quatre heard," Heero answered with a shrug. "I bet it was some idiot who thought that stealing from an old man was an honourable way of getting money."

"Do you think that he will come back?" Someone else called back.

"I really have no idea," Heero replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go and check on my friend." Heero pushed his way through the crowd and went over to the ambulance.

Quatre pulled him in close for what appeared to be a hug. "What did you tell them?"

Heero wrapped his arms gingerly around the smaller man. "I told them that you phoned us about some weird sound in the back of your house. We came over, went to check it out and found Mr. Winner and a large man with a gun. I told them that your dad was dead before we got there and the man got away."

"Thank you," Quatre said squeezed Heero as tightly as he could. "I'll tell Trowa and you can tell Wufei. I just want to make sure that our stories are the same so that we don't draw up any suspicion."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure that we don't," Heero promised.

"Thank you."

"Excuse me young man but we need to get Mr. Winner to the hospital now." A young paramedic called to Heero.

Heero nodded and turned to Quatre. "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Trowa nodded to Heero as he climbed into the back of the ambulance to ride with Quatre to the hospital and Heero stepped back, feeling once again lost to the world around him. Reporters called his name, wanting more of an explanation but Heero couldn't offer one. He felt horrible. He didn't want to think about this ever again. He wondered how long it would take his father to get posted somewhere else if he requested it.

With that thought in mind, Heero turned in the direction of his home, wanting to get back before anyone else told his father what was going on and to make sure that request when in as soon as possible. He didn't think that he would be able to face any of these people again.

Besides, Quatre would be sent to live in the main Winner Estate now that he was the head of the Winner Company and his father was no longer around to keep him here, out of the way.

Trowa would probably follow Quatre to his home and then pick up on the circus tour as soon as it started up again.

Neither of them would be much use to Heero here.

He would still have Wufei, of course, but he had Meiran now. Surely they would spend most of their time together, even if they didn't seem like the type of people to devote themselves to a relationship. They would make it worth and seem effortless at it. That was just how Wufei was and he knew, from the small amount o time that he had observed Meiran, that she was the same.

There was Duo but, Heero paused in his thoughts, but Duo would probably never speak to him again.

He had really blown it this time. Heero knew that he had been selfish with everything that had happened. He just wanted to make his father proud of him and yet, at the same time, he hadn't wanted to be like his father.

So much for that, he thought. Heero did exactly what his father would do. He let someone fall in love with him, feigned that he was falling as well and then hurt that person as deeply as he could. He hadn't meant to, but in the game of love, that rarely mattered.

Once you hurt someone, the hurt couldn't just go away with a small 'I'm sorry'.

"Heero!" Someone called from behind him but Heero ignored it and continued walking.

There was nothing left to do. There was no way to fix this. He had let Relena seduce him, had tricked himself into believing that Relena was Duo and had kissed her. Duo was never going to forgive him for that.

Heero didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for that.

"Heero!"

How could he ever forgive himself for hurting someone like that?

"HEERO!" Someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around before grabbing onto him, clutching to his forearms for dear life, staring into his eyes.

And Heero couldn't help but stare back into those beautiful violet orbs.


End file.
